Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!
by wildviolet76
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* fic.  Our favorite fishermen agree to a Seattle charity event.  What happens when they meet five best friends? Summary sucks, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Obviously I own none of the guys and only part of my OC's. Thanks to my muses for allowing me to exploit them shamelessly. Nothing I write about them is any way a reflection of them in real life…except for their obsession of our men!_

_Warning: This is a smutty story and nothing but fluff. Maybe a tad bit of drama but mostly just eye candy!_

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking insane Edgar?" bellowed Sig Hansen, shaking the paper he clutched in his brother's face.<p>

Edgar laughed, "Well yeah. Just a little. What's the big deal?"

"A bachelor auction? Where the hell did you come up with this idea? Hell, why would you want to do this?"

Edgar rolled his eyes, "For Christ's sake Sig. It's a benefit to help the Children's Hospital of Seattle. Not like they're expecting us to marry these women."

"No. Absolutely not. No tux, no date, no way," huffed Sig crumbling up the paper and tossing it in the trash. "I AM NOT whoring myself out for anyone."

"Whoring? Oh, I see," teased Edgar, " You're afraid no one will buy you and you'll be up there all by your lonesome."

"No," blustered Sig, actually thinking that no woman in her right mind would pay to go on a date with crusty old man like him. "But I can assure you that I'll bring more than you will little brother."

"Is that a bet?" asked Edgar, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Sig spat on his hand then extended it, "You bet your ass. Loser doubles the winners price and gives it to the hospital."

Edgar repeated the gesture and shook the offered hand, "Deal."

~DC~

"Hell yeah I'm in!" crowed Jake Harris. He flashed a cocky grin, "Hell yeah, girls should pay to go out with me."

Josh looked incredulously at his brother then shook his head, "Seriously? No wonder all you have are one-nighters. You're so full of shit, mushrooms should sprout from your ears."

Jake Anderson laughed at the Harris brothers, "Dude, it's for the hospital. Natalie spent time there as a kid, sure I'll help."

~DC~

"Auction? How long would we be owned?" asked John never looking up from his cell phone text.

"Uh, we just take them out for one date. Planned by the event emcee. Not long I would think," answered Scott Campbell uncertainly.

"I don't know," hedged Johnathan, still texting.

"Dude, Cara or Fara or Sara, or whatever the fuck her name is won't be a blip on your radar by the time we do this," snarked Andy.

"What are you saying?" defended John finally looking up.

"That you, my friend, are a man whore. Come on, it's for the kids. Free booze…" Scott taunted.

"Sure, I'm in. And I'm not a man whore. I'm sowing my oats."

"You must be selling those oats to Quaker then," chortled Andy. "I'm in. Should be fun."

A thought occurred to John, "Wait, Do I have to wear a tux?"

~DC~

"Can everybody hear me?" asked Allyson shouting at the speaker phone in her office.

"I'm here," said Ronnie.

"Yeah, why the fuck did you wake me up?" muttered Ireland murderously.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it, promise!" replied Allyson cheerily. "Anghared? Jamie? You guys with us?"

"Absolutely hun," answered Jamie.

"Come on, I've got an appointment anytime now." The tapping of Anghared high-heeled boot could be heard over the conference call.

Allyson clapped her hands gleefully, "Oh my God girls! You'll never guess who's signed up for the hospital's charity auction?"

Jamie shook her head in confusion, "Wait. What kind of auction?" .

"The Bachelor Auction? You've got that on line now?" answered Ronnie excitedly. "You've been trying to get that off the ground for a while now. Congrats chica!"

"Thanks! And yes, it's happening, next month. So who's coming to Seattle for it?"

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't think it'll happen."

"I'm in Dubai."

"It's too soon…"

Allyson shut her eyes and composed herself. "Girls. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Will. Get. Your. Ass. Here!" gritted out Allyson. She inhaled deeply. "Let me read you the roster…"

~DC~

Heads turned in the SEATAC airport as the five friends shrieked in unison. Jamie, Allyson, Ireland, Anghared, and Ronnie had become best friends during their college days. Allyson and Ronnie were hometown girls from the Seattle suburbs, Ireland a transplant from the east coast. Anghared and Jamie were exchange students from across the pond. After college they had gone their separate ways but stayed in close touch via the internet and whenever they could vacation together. After gathering their luggage, the girls piled into two cars and headed to Ronnie's house for a long overdo slumber party.

"So he says "What? I was just looking?" Can you believe the nerve of that man?" bawled Allyson after relating the events of her recent break up.

"He's an ass," replied Jamie emphatically patting her on the knee.

Ireland reached across the table to snag the bottle of red wine and shrugged, "All I'm saying is I know people."

Allyson sniffed back her tears, "He's not worth it."

"Amen," agreed Anghared and Ronnie in unison.

"But my cartilage will dry up…"sobbed Allyson, the alcohol turning her into a crying mess. The girls all looked at each other in confusion. Ronnie was the first to get it and began laughing, "Honey, that's just a book. There's no truth in that. Look, my knees are fine." She looked at her friends, "Did you read Elizabeth Gilbert's book Eat, Pray, Love? A healing woman tells Liz, the main character, that her cartilage is drying out because she isn't having sex."

The women began laughing and Jamie playfully shoved Anghared arm, "I guess you're always wet then huh?"

Anghared flipped her off and shot back, "Fuck off!"

"Pass the cheese puffs," said Ireland swapping the bag of chocolate with Jamie. "And just so you know ladies. We are getting these men. I just deposited the pre-nup check from asshole number three and no ho bag giraffe is going to keep us from our fishermen! So run up your bids however high you have to 'cause Hanukah and Christmas are coming early!"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? It's paperwork time again, so this is my treat to myself. Bust out some pages then write some fanfic. Yeah, this was little choppy, but things will smooth out as I go. I'll update during my lulls when I need some time to let my brain cool off. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad everyone is enjoying this! It's a hoot to write!. No smut yet, but it's coming!_

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" yelled Anghared through the bathroom door.<p>

"Why can't you use the guest bathroom?" retorted Ronnie putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Anghared began pounding on the door, "Because Ms. Diva won't get out! Hurry up!"

'Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a wad! One more second!" Ronnie straightened the collar on her dress and gave her long brown tresses a final fluff. She opened the door and just barely avoided being smacked in the face by another round of pounding.

Anghared's mouth dropped open, "Oh hell no!"

Ronnie looked at her confused, "Hell no, what?"

The redhead rolled her blue eyes, "Whose grandmother died and left you that smock? Wait, no self respecting grandmother would be caught dead in that get up."

"What's wrong with my dress?" defended Ronnie.

Anghared grabbed Ronnie by the hand and drug her through the house, "Jamie? Ireland? Bitches get down here now! I _told_ you she would do it!"

Ronnie jerked away, "Do what?"

Ireland came down the stairs shaking her head in disgust, "For fuck's sake! Ronnie you're thirty-five not ninety-five!"

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" huffed Ronnie.

Jamie made her way through the living room and placed a comforting hand on Ronnie's shoulder, "Hun, it's been three years. You've got the let him go."

Tears pricked Ronnie's eyes, "I like this dress."

Ireland pulled her cell phone out and quickly dialed a number, "Hey. Yeah just like we figured. See you in fifteen." She flipped the cell closed, "Allyson's bringing the stuff."

Anghared patted Ronnie's cheek before making her way into the vacant bathroom, "Don't worry. We've got your back."

As promised Allyson arrived fifteen minutes later. Opening the door with out bothering to knock she immediately began tutting. She thrust a bag towards Ronnie, "Put this on and hand that…whatever that is to me."

Ronnie eyed her suspiciously, "And what are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," responded her closest friend innocently.

Ronnie retreated to her bedroom to change into the required dress.

Ireland cocked her head to make sure she was out of earshot, "She's still sleeping in the spare room?"

Allyson nodded and whispered, "Yeah. She never goes in the master bedroom." The girls all shook their heads, Ronnie had to come out of her funk.

Ronnie leaned against her bedroom door after closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and forced her swirling emotions back down in that empty place deep in her soul. Her friends were her sisters, but no matter how much she loved them and them her, they just couldn't understand. She sighed and opened the expensive looking bag revealing a stunning sapphire blue cocktail dress. Quickly changing she returned to her friends, "I am NOT wearing this," she stated. "My boobs are hanging out."

"No, the girls on display," corrected Ireland gesturing to her own cleavage emphasized by the plunging neckline in her little black dress.

"And if I bend over…"

"So don't. Why would you bend over anyways?" retorted Jamie as she adjusted the waist on her Marilyn Monroe inspired white dress.

Anghared sashayed over, her red off the shoulder number clinging to her curvaceous body. She quickly flipped the hem of Ronnie's dress up, "Oh good. You did shave above the knee."

Ronnie smacked her hand away, "I don't swing that way."

"Neither do I, but I can't be seen with a hairy entourage."

Allyson entered carrying shot glasses and a bottle clutched against the bodice of her emerald green knee length strapless, "Girl's night out! Time for shots!"

"Oooo tequila!"

"Jose Cuervo you are a friend of mine!"

"Yeah, well tequila makes my clothes fall off."

~DC~

"Would you listen to that crowd?" commented Andy in amazement. The mass of women waiting to bid on the bachelors was becoming louder and rowdier.

"Holy shit! It's a sea of bling!" replied Jake Anderson peeking around the side of the stage.

"All right gentlemen! If I could have your attention!" announced the emcee for the evening, Patty Stanger, the Millionaire Matchmaker. "I am going to step out there, introduce the events for the evening and then one by one I will introduce you and have you walk across the stage to the chairs at stage left. After everyone is out I will start the auction. Each of you has been given a number, numbers will then be drawn randomly for bidding."

The crowd was becoming a mob as chants of "MEN! MEN! MEN!" echoed backstage. Patty leaned over to her assistant, "And that is why we have a two drink maximum in the club."

Patty walked out to address the crowd, "Welcome ladies!" The ladies roared. "Let's settle just a bit, I know you all very excited to meet our bachelors! We have quite an assortment for you tonight, Seattle Seahawks, lawyers, doctors, and members of your local fishing community currently being seen on Discovery's Deadliest Catch. Remember that all proceeds tonight go directly to the Seattle's Children's Hospital and the new state of the art, world renowned pediatric cancer department. So without further ado, let's meet your bachelors!"

~DC~

"Oh look, it's the skank sorority," muttered Anghared eyeing a group of young blond socialites sitting off to the side of her group.

Ireland leaned over, "No. Those aren't skanks. That my friend is the giraffe brigade."

"Giraffe?"

"Yeah, tall, blond, skinny. And leaf eaters."

"Well hell! Giraffe in the hoochie mama dress just got my man!" complained Jamie.

"What? I told you to bid away!" reprimanded Ireland.

"Yeah, but Jake? I mean, yeah I like him, but Johnny and Andy are still up for grabs."

"Um, I thought we discussed this bitch, I'm getting John!" yelled Ireland drawing looks from the next table.

Jamie rolled her eyes and fumed, "Fine. You can have John. But I want Andy!"

"Done and done. You're getting Andy, 'red Josh, Ally Scotty Jr., Ronnie Edgar, and I'm finally getting Johnny!" announced Ireland.

~DC~

"That concludes the 2011 Bachelor Auction! Thank you all for your generosity; the money raised tonight will help many children. Bachelors, the winning bidders will be holding up your numbers, please go get acquainted with your ladies."

"Okay men," whispered Sig eyeing the women nervously, "Let's get this over with."

The guys scanned the crowd. "Hey! Looks like most of us were bought by that table over there," nodded Josh.

"Ooo, they look old, man. Sorry about your luck," smirked Jake Harris. "Sig my man, we are over there, and I do believe those are Seahawks cheerleaders."

~DC~

Andy nervously greeted the table for the guys "Hi ladies! Thank you all for your donations to the hospital."

"Our pleasure," replied Jamie sweetly flashing him a big smile.

The guys pulled chairs over to the table and began to sit down. They stopped short, "Maybe we should sit by our dates?" supplied Josh.

"Right over here sweetie," said Anghared patting the seat beside her.

Ireland smiled saucily, "Bad boy can sit over here."

Andy nudged his brother who was staring at her cleavage, "She means you."

She snapped her fingers in his face, "Hey! My eyes are up here!" "Sorry," said John smiling sheepishly.

"Andy, you're with me," stated Jamie.

Allyson waved her hand, "Scott."

"That must mean, I'm with you," grinned Edgar looking at Ronnie.

The group sat together chatting until Sig walked over, vein popping from his forehead. "What are you mad about?" asked Edgar incredulously. "SHE BOUGHT ME FOR HER GRANDMOTHER!" spat out Sig.

"Well," soothed Edgar smothering a laugh, "At least you won't be taken advantage of." The girls cut their eyes over at the deck boss. "No offense meant." Edgar introduced the friends and then turned his attention back to the girls, "So ladies, obviously you know who we are. So I'm assuming you're fans. What do you all do?"

Allyson was the first to volunteer information, "I'm a pediatric physical therapist. I work with the hospital. Ronnie is an author, Ireland is a height enhanced construction engineer…"

John looked at her confused. "I build really tall skyscrapers," translated Ireland.

Anghared nodded at Jamie, "She is independently wealthy…"

Jamie rolled her eyes, she hated when her family was brought up, "And she's our group slut."

"How dare you!" spat Anghared in mock anger slamming her vodka on the table. "I am a sexual surrogate," she sniffed haughtily.

Jamie fluttered her hand as if to shoo away Anghared's words" Pu-lease. You are a professional dominatrix."

Josh choked on his crown and coke, "You're not serious."

Anghared smiled evilly at him, "Whatever helps you sleep at night hon."

* * *

><p><em>All right! I need everyone to review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving the reviews! I'm glad everyone is having as much fun as I am. The next five chapters will be the dates…let the smut fest begin!_

_**SMUT WARNING: Don't like? Then why are you reading this story?**_

* * *

><p>Allyson had just finished pulling her long honey brown hair into a ponytail when someone began pounding on her apartment door. Judging by the squeals and giggles she heard it was safe to assume that the girls had arrived. Whether they were there to bolster her courage or take the mickey out on her was yet to be seen. Steeling her resolve she opened the door.<p>

Ireland's jaw dropped, "Oh, no!" she gestured at the performance halter top and shorts then the water shoes. "What the hell is this?" she asked picking up a black blob from the couch.

Anghared looked at it and cackled, "I thought I was the Queen of Vinyl?"

Allyson stuck her tongue out, "For your information it's a dry suit. Scott and I are kayaking around the sound. It may be warm here on land, but the water is still cold."

The architect looked at her skeptically, "If you say so, I still think it's a big sign that says' "Vajayjay closed to visitors"."

~DC~

The beginning of the kayaking trip was great. Scott had brought a double-seater sea kayak, unsure of Allyson's paddling abilities. He was left watching the back of her head since she was sitting in front of him, but they still managed to keep a lively conversation going. He was surprised at how athletic she was; she was an avid marathoner and was in training for the 2012 Iron Man competition.

Allyson was thoroughly enjoying herself. She loved to paddle and besides being hot, Scott was a definitely a talker and she was able to learn quite a bit more about him than they publicized on the show.

"It feels great to get back on the water," admitted Scott as they watched an otter playing beside them. His right shoulder twinged just bit, but it was one of those good pains that lets you know you are pushing your body just a bit.

"You've been off for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah. Had shoulder surgery almost two months ago," he rolled his shoulders to release some tension.

Allyson turned in her seat and gave him a look, "And you thought a paddle trip was in order?"

"Sure. Why not? I'm fine," he defended. No man likes to have their manliness questioned and in his eyes she had called him out.

"Okay, whatever you say," Allyson rolled her eyes.

Her attitude didn't sit well with Scott and he let her know it. "I'm not some soft city boy, hon."

"Obviously. You're a thick headed man who thinks he's indestructible. I'm a PT and I'm just saying this might be pushing things."

"You're entitled to your own opinion," he shrugged. "So tell me how you and your friends met. You all are quite the global set."

Allyson laughed, "Not that exciting really. Ronnie and I grew up around Seattle, though not together. We ended up at UW as roommates, luck of the lottery. Ireland was in our dorm our freshman year and we all just kinda clicked. Jamie and 'Red are from the UK and spent a semester abroad here during our sophomore year."

In the distance a whale spouted. Scott lifted his paddle to when the spasm hit. "Look over therrrrrrrre," he grunted.

The change in his voice was obvious. Allyson turned back, "You okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," his jaw was clenched tight.

"Mmmhmm," replied Allyson. "Let's call it a day. Get you home, and I'll take a look at the shoulder."

The two eventually limped their way back to Scott's truck, Allyson having to do most of the paddling. After getting the kayak loaded Allyson turned to him and held her hand out. He looked at her confused. She smirked and shook her head in amusement, "You gonna be able to drive a stick with that shoulder?"

"Ummm…"

"Yes, I can drive a stick. Yes, I have driven a stick before," she said patiently with only minimal eye rolling, "And yes I'm sure I can get us home without stripping your gears."

~DC~

Scott locked the door behind them, "Do you want first dibs on the shower?" Realizing how forward that sounded, "Not that I mean…um, I'm not expecting…the water just smells."

Allyson smiled reassuringly, "I'd appreciate it." Allyson quickly showered and changed into her dry clothes, not trusting herself to linger in the hot captain's shower too long. She finger combed her wet hair as she walked back into the living room. "All yours," she called out wondering where Scott had gone. "Hello?"

Scott walked back into sight hanging up a cordless phone, "Sorry, I figured you would be hungry, I know I am. Pizza should be here in about half an hour. I, um, think I may owe you another date. This one definitely hasn't gone the way I planned it."

"I've had worse," smiled Allyson. "Do you have a dryer here?"

"Yeah. Laundry room is this way. Why?" Scott led her through the house.

"I'm going to heat some wet towels in the dryer to relax that shoulder before I work on it."

"Sure. I've got some Icy Hot in the bathroom cabinet."

"Great, that'll help too. Why don't you go shower, and I'll get things set up."

Scott closed the bathroom door and quickly stripped out of his clothes. With the water as hot as it would go the steam quickly became overpowering so he cracked the door just a smidge to let some cool air in. Standing under the pounding spray he soaped and lathered his muscled torso. His shoulder hurt a lot more than he'd let on and he wasn't all that confident that Allyson would be able to help.

Once she heard the shower start Allyson slipped down the hallway to determine whether the bed or the couch would make a better work surface. She passed the cracked bathroom door as a very naked Scott Campbell stepped into the shower. Allyson groaned to herself, what the hell had she volunteered for?

~DC~

"Mmm, that was great," commented Scott patting his stomach. He picked his beer back up and took a long sip, using the moment to study the woman in front of him. He was glad she hadn't turned her nose up at beer and pizza. Sure, she probably had expected a nicer dinner considering the amount of money she had shelled out for this date but she had been a great sport. She was also quite pretty though she didn't flaunt it the way many women did. She also hadn't thown herself at him, which he had honestly expected seeing as she was a fan of the show. The fame had been nice at first, definitely something new for a blue collar fisherman. But after a while it was a pain, he couldn't even pick up a girl in a bar anymore without her being a fame seeker.

"Yes it was," agreed Allyson. She stretched back against the sofa and propped her feet on the coffee table. Her gaze floated across the room. Family pictures, sports and fishing memorabilia, and photos of Scott and his crew working on the Bering Sea decorated the room. Everything was overshadowed by the enormous flat screen taking up most of the wall it hung on. "Are you ready for me to take a look at that shoulder?"

"Uh, sure. But you don't have too. I'll be fine." While he wasn't opposed to a beautiful woman laying her hands on him, he wasn't sure if he could keep things strictly platonic once she did. There was no way a classy girl like Allyson would appreciate a mauling by a patient.

Allyson ignored the last comment. "Well, we can do this in several places. Here on the couch, the bed, or the dining table."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Honestly, the couch is going to make it difficult for me to work on your shoulder properly. The table would be my first choice, but you'll be more comfortable on the bed."

Scott chuckled, "The table is fine. I've slept on the floor more than once in my life."

"Alright then, why don't you take off your shirt and sit in the chair. Let me look at what's going on before I see where to go." Allyson barely finished her sentence before Scott quickly drew the shirt over his head. The man definitely had a six back. She drew in a slow deep breath and shut her eyes to imagine that horrid scene a few seasons ago of Keith Colburn climbing the mast is tighty whiteys in an attempt to slow down her pulse that had taken off like a sprinter with the starting gun. Big mistake. Her imagination took over and painted a vivid picture of Scott and what her hands would rather be doing. Pushing her unprofessional thoughts aside she quickly assessed the previous damage as well as that done during the afternoons antics. "Tore that rotator cuff, didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Doctor was very impressed with my thorough job."

"I'll bet. Who did the surgery?"

"Dr. McEllen, he's…"

"He's great. One of the best in the state," Allyson interrupted curtly. "I worked in his practice to get my clinical hours."

Scott was surprised the change in Allyson's tone. "So do you like him or not?" he asked lamely.

"Great doctor," she replied stiffly and then under her breath, "Shitty human being."

"Ahh." He was beginning to understand.

Allyson shook herself to get rid of the bad juju threatening to ruin a great evening. "I was young and stupid. Water under the bridge."

"No, naïve maybe but not stupid. Men can be assholes." Scott flashed her a cheesy grin,

"Now I on the other hand have never been an ass."

"Sure. Just like I've never been a bitch. Not buying it at all." Allyson laughed the mood lightening. Her hands ghosted across the bunched muscle and her sensitive fingers easily found the problem. "Try to relax, Let me do the work. I am going to rotate the joint to see if there's a bigger problem there."

Scott's entire body jerked as her gentle fingers touched his skin, the electric spark undeniable. He thought to himself that he had a much bigger problem ready to surface. Allyson's observant nature didn't miss the flinch but she attributed it to the pain he was in. "It really looks like you've just over used that muscle. I'm going to go get a towel and start loosening it up. Go ahead and lay down on your back on the table." Allyson hurried back with the towel and wrapped it around the offending limb. The warmth was extremely soothing and Allyson smiled at the blissful look on Scott's face, and while she was glad she could put it there, there was an entirely different form of therapy she'd rather use to ease his pain. While the heat was penetrating Scott's shoulder, she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and then shifting down to his neck. The towels cooled off and she began working on the injury, carefully kneading the knots. She watched as the pain in his face was soothed away. His eyes were closed and his breathing became deep and even. A smile softened his rugged features. Not wanting to break the moment for him, Allyson whispered softly, "I'm going to rotate it now. How does that compare to before?"

"It feels good, great even. You've got magic fingers!"

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Well, it looks like your all set. I'm just going to call a cab and head out."

Scott jerked upright, "No you don't have to go."

Allyson glanced over to the clock, "It's been a long day. Great day though, I enjoyed the kayaking trip."

"I feel bad. This was not the date I had planned."

"Really it's okay," Allyson picked up her bag. Just as she opened the door Scott reached out and grabbed her hand. Turning back in surprise she was caught off guard as his lips touched hers.

Initially Scott's plan was for a chaste kiss goodnight. His subconscious had a much different idea. As his lips touched hers she sighed, almost imperceptivity. His body noticed though. His bum arm went to her waist as the other tangled in her hair, both working in unison to pull her against him. Allyson didn't fight the embrace, instead her body melted against. His tongue sought out hers and he growled. Her pelvis ground against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Both became aware of what they were doing simultaneously and begrudgingly disengaged their bodies from each other. They looked at each other sheepishly, Scott not wanting Allyson thinking he was a sex driven man trying to lay anyone in sight and Allyson not wanting him to think she was just a crazy fan trying to catch a captain.

"It's not that late Allyson," his voice deeper than usual. "Stay, we can pop in a movie."

Allyson's quick mind flashed through her options at light speed. Let things land where they would, she was no naïve twenty something anymore. Who was she kidding? The man of her horny dreams was asking her not to go. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" she answered huskily.

Scott shut the door behind her, "Uhh, let's see what I've got." He glanced through his video collection. Allyson slid up beside him; his movie collection was just what she was expecting from a single man. On the bottom shelf she saw a dark container; she squatted down to take a closer look. Curiosity acted before her brain did and she reached out to see what was inside. Scott saw where she was looking and his hand shot out to her shoulder to stop her. Her eyes looked up into his and he knew he'd have to say something about his abrupt behavior. "Umm, you don't want to look in there," he said lamely.

Allyson instantly _knew_ what was in the basket and her face blushed. "Most people keep that under the bed or in the closet," she muttered.

Scott chuckled, "I said I wasn't and asshole. I didn't say anything about not being a pig."

"So we'll just say those dvd's are out of the question."

"Any kind of movie you don't like?"

"Besides the obvious? I hate slasher flicks. No plot, just evil and gore."

"Hmmm, how about Lord of the Rings?" Scott didn't really care what they watched, but his extended version was almost four hours long.

Neither Tolkien nor fantasy were her favorites, but judging by the options, this looked to be the lesser of the evils. "That's fine."

Scott pulled it from the shelf, "I'll set it up, will you grab us some more drinks? There's more beer in the fridge or there some better stuff in the cabinet if you're feeling adventurous."

Allyson smiled, "I bartended during college, let's see what I can come up with." She pilfered through the cabinets.

"I like Sex on the Beach," offered Scott dimming the lights and getting the surround sound ready.

Allyson shook her head at the innuendo, "And I'd like a Screaming Orgasm. Unfortunately you don't the ingredients for either."

"Ooh ho…that sounds like a burn." He liked her spunk.

A few minutes later Allyson returned carrying two glasses. Scott eyed the clear bubbly concoctions. "Ah. I was expecting adult beverages, but Sprite's okay too."

Allyson rolled her eyes, "It's a Bullfrog."

"Shouldn't it be green then?"

"Not if it's made properly."

Scott took the glasses from her as she settled onto the sofa beside him. After handing hers back, he propped his feet on the coffee table and started the movie. Unconsciously his arm found its way across her shoulders and she shifted and pulled her legs up beside her, leaning slightly into his side. He began rubbing her shoulder and twirling her hair in his fingers, loving how silky it was against his callused fisherman's hands. She sighed and snuggled against his shoulder laying her head in the crook of his neck, her arm extended across his waist.

Both sat there enjoying soft touches and caresses as the movie played on neither truly aware of what their hands were doing. Halfway into the movie Allyson broke out of her hypnotic state when the urge to pee overwhelmed all other sensations. She quickly took care of business noticing immediately how her body had responded to Scott's innocent touches. She allowed herself a moment of fantasy as she wondered what it would be like if they were a little less innocent.

She returned from the bathroom to find fresh drinks and Scott stretched out on the sofa. She nudged his foot, "Where am I supposed to sit?" Scott pressed himself further into the back of the couch, "Plenty of room right here."

Allyson managed to squeeze herself in beside him. 'Plenty of room' was a stretch, but it definitely was an intimate fit. Her head pillowed on his good arm and the other pulled her flush against him. The scent of her hair quickly filled his senses and he couldn't help but bury his nose in it. His hand brushed her hair away from her neck and he began nuzzling her neck. The hand dropped to cup breast through the shirt she was wearing and his thumb grazed across the pebbled nipple. A small squeak escaped her as desire shot through her body. The effect he had on her was not lost on Scott as his own body began to respond. He used his body to turn her towards his capturing her mouth with his own. His tongue swept across her lips and she opened them in response. Her fingers wound through his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Scott's hand slid under her shirt, skimming the taunt skin of her stomach causing her to shudder delicately. Wondering how far she would allow him to go, he watched her face as he drew her shirt up. Moving her bra aside he paused a moment then captured the nub. The touch was like electricity, Allyson in sucked a breath, groaning in pleasure. Allyson broke away and pulled the shirt over her head and reached for Scotts. Suddenly Scott stood up. Startled Allyson looked up at him. He pulled her up then scooped her up to carry her to his bedroom. She smiled and arched and eyebrow.

Scott smirked and shrugged, "More room. Necessities are in the drawer."

Allyson shimmied out of her tight jeans then stretched across the king size bed. She watched with hooded eyes as Scott dropped his own jeans then licked her lips in anticipation.

"See something you like?" asked Scott smugly. His ego definitely being stroked by her bold gaze.

"Hard to say since you're still dressed, but the prospects are looking good," she teased. "You?"

His lust filled eyes started at hers and worked their way down to the curve of her calf, "Hard to say. All the blood just left my head and I'm blind." Reaching out Scott took hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Spreading her thighs he lowered his mouth onto her soaked center.

The first sweep of his tongue against her clit sent Allyson to the moon. She gripped the sheets in her fisted hands and arched against him. "God you are so sweet," he murmured as he sucked the nub. He teased her nether lips with his finger then slowly inserted one then a second inside her. He worked her with his mouth and fingers pulling cry after cry out of her. Deciding to turn up the heat he curled his fingers and sought out the secret honey spot. He knew instantly when he found it, Allyson began to shriek, bucking against him as an instantaneous orgasm ripped through her body. Removing his fingers and mouth he gave her a moment to recover. Slowly he traced imaginary patterns over her now hot skin.

After a few moments her breathing slowed, she smiled and turned on her side. "Wow," she said quietly with a smile on her face. Scott smiled back and caressed her face. He lowered his lips to hers and rolled her gently onto her back. Reaching into his bedside table he pulled out a foil packet. Allyson spirited it out of his hands and pushed him onto his back, "Allow me." His large cock was rock hard and she quickly and easily slid the condom into place. Kneeling over her he nudged her legs apart and sank home. "Oh fuck!" he ground out. The sheath of her femininity gripped him with its tightness. Allyson's eyes were closed in bliss as the hard male member touched all the right places. Scott pulled almost out then slowly sank in again. He repeated the slow torturous pace until neither of them could take it anymore.

"Please!" she mewed under him.

Scott buried his face into the delicate curve of her neck and began to rock inside her. Her fingernails scored his back as his hands gripped her hips under him. Feeling the flutter that came just moments before she began screaming out his name, Scott pounded out his own completion, shouting hers as well. Gasping for breath they collapsed together. Scott pulled a blanket over them and the two drifted off into a deep sated sleep…

* * *

><p><em>So my deadlines are done! Hope you enjoyed the first date! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Hope the update was worth the wait!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_All those reviews for Ch.3 made me very happy! Since wishuy was the first to leave a review (How did she beat the muses?) I let her pick the next date._

_**Smut warning: Hasn't changed. Don't like, don't read.**_

* * *

><p>"All right ladies! I'm having wardrobe issues!" yelled Jamie down the stairs.<p>

Downstairs in the living room Ireland, Ronnie, and Anghared rolled their eyes in unison.

"Really?" muttered Anghared. "She has more clothes with her than all of us put together!" Nevertheless, the girls dutifully trudged up the stairs to aid their friend.

"So what is this emergency?" drawled Ireland in a bored voice.

"Andy says we're going horseback riding. Of course I never expected to go riding on this trip so my breeches and helmet are at home. I'm sure Anghared has some riding boots I can use…"

Ronnie laughed, "Hon, most people here ride western not hunt seat. You'll be fine with your jeans. I've got some old boots you can use. Come on, let's got get them." Ronnie and Jamie left the bedroom and turned down the hall. Rummaging through her closet Ronnie stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie with concern. The pale complexion of her friend had her worried.

"My boots are still in the other closet," she answered quietly.

Jamie crossed the distance and pulled the other woman into her arms, "Lovey, you've got to let him go. Chad's been gone three years now. It's time to move on with your life. You avoiding the room and the memories of him? That's not healthy for you."

The dam on her emotions broke and Ronnie collapsed against her friend sobbing, "I love him so much Jamie! It's not fair! Did you know they acquitted that thug that shot him? I'm still numb about that."

"Ally told us," she answered quietly. "I can't believe the American justice system can be that flawed. He'll get what's coming to him someday though." Ronnie's husband Chad had been a Seattle police officer and was killed during a routine traffic stop after the plates on a car with no brake lights turned out to be stolen. The perpetrator was local banger and had not hesitated to kill the officer.

"Maybe," she sniffed, "but nothing will bring Chad back."

"No, nothing will. But answer me this. Would Chad want you to mourn him for the rest of your life? Or would he want you to remember the good times and move on with life?"

"I know. He would want me to move on." Ronnie paused a moment, "I had a dream that he was yelling at me for acting like such a crybaby."

"I don't think Chad would ever have done that, but he was right. You shouldn't be alone forever. This date with Edgar, is this the first time you've gone out since?"

Ronnie snorted derisively, "Like this is even a real date. We bought these guys for charity. They," she made quote marks with her fingers, "take us out. Show us a good time and then that'll be the last we ever see them except on TV. Guess it's a good thing this is my first time out. Since there's no emotional attachment I won't inadvertently screw this up."

"Baby steps then. And let's take the first step and go get those boots," hinted Jamie

Ronnie shook her head, "No. This is something I have to do on my own. Just give me a minute." Like a death row inmate on their way to the executioner, Ronnie slowly walked down the hall. She stood outside the door for several moments steeling her resolve. Finally she reached out and opened the door. Shutting the door quickly behind her she drew a shaky breath and looked around. The drapes were drawn tightly and a thick layer of dust had settled on everything. Looking at the sorry state the room was in caused Ronnie to start crying again. Her marriage with Chad had been a blissful one aside from the fact that they had never been able to have children. They had laughed, cried, and loved in the bed for fifteen years. She had shut out those memories, good and bad, trying to protect her fragile soul. She gazed at the wedding photo on the wall. The look of boundless happiness made her smile. It was then that she realized that she was doing both herself and Chad a terrible disrespect. As soon as the girls left she was going to clean the room up. It was time to let go and get on with her life.

Finding the boots in the closet she made her way back to her girls. She handed the boots to Jamie. "Sorry, I don't have a hat."

Jamie grinned like a lunatic, "Ohhh! I never thought about that! God I hope he wears his cowboy hat!"

Ireland snickered, "Down girl! Don't cream your pants!"

Jamie flipped her off, "And spurs! Don't I need spurs? I mean, all the cowboys wear them!"

Ronnie laughed, "Only in the movies or if they are actually working. Andy's into natural horsemanship though, mention spurs to him and you might not like the response."

Anghared stretched languidly on the sofa, "I've got some if you want them for after your horseback ride…"

~DC~

"So have you ever ridden before?" asked Andy after picking Jamie up at Ronnie's house. He pulled his truck into traffic and quickly headed out of town.

"Actually yes, though I've been informed that it's a bit different than what I'm used to," admitted Jamie. She was trying to sneak sideways glances at Andy. After catching a glimpse of Andy's tight butt in his Wrangler's she'd been trying to catch a better look ever since.

"How so?"

"Well I grew up taking dressage lessons as well as some jumping and eventing," replied Jamie.

"Ah, so hunter/jumper instead of western. They're somewhat different, but not so much so that you'll have too much trouble. The saddle trips most people up, and instead of posting for the trot you sit. Less bounce."

The duo arrived at the riding stable. The view surrounding the spread was awe inspiring. "This vista is amazing!" commented Jamie looking out at the mountain valley.

Andy nodded in agreement, "Just wait though. We're taking the trail up to an alpine lake. You've not seen anything yet!"

Andy turned to face Jamie and her gaze centered on the generous bulge of his jeans. "Damn!" she thought to herself, "How is he going to ride without that getting in the way?" She quickly looked back up at his face, hoping she hadn't been caught ogling the hot captain. Luckily for her, Andy had been distracted by the fidgeting of her horse. He cupped his hands, "Leg up?"

"What a gentleman," smiled Jamie using the hands to boost herself into the saddle. "Um, could you shorten the stirrups please?"

Andy grinned, "One of those differences. Your heels should be down, sit on your seat bones. Less grip with your thighs. Are you used to warm bloods?"

"Yes. I mostly rode thoroughbreds growing up."

"Well this is an All American Quarterhorse. Most solid beast you'll find. A cowboy's best friend. They're even tempered and calm, not like thoroughbreds. So if we come up on a snake or something, he'll be calmer than you'd expect."

"Snakes?" squeaked Jamie.

Andy chuckled, "Maybe, but you never know what you'll run into."

Andy threw a saddlebag across his saddle and a tied a blanket on the back of the seat. He turned his horse away from Jamie and stood in his saddle. Out of the corner of her eye Jamie watched as Andy discreetly adjusted his assets. Looking back over his shoulder he called, "Ready to go?"

~DC~

The countryside was more amazing than Jamie had imagined. The mountains perfectly framing the valley's between. Being mid-summer, the valleys were a riot of wildflowers. The wind shifted directions and Andy's horse threw its head up. Andy pulled to a stop and reached out to stop Jamie's mount. "What is it?" she asked in alarm.

Andy scanned the horizon then pointed, "Look up that spur. See that blob? Casey caught its scent."

Jamie's eyes grew as large as saucers, "Is that a bear?"

"Sure is. Don't worry. We aren't headed there, and we'll make enough noise that any others will avoid us," he calmly replied though he was thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind having a rifle with him to spook the thing with. "You okay?"

Jamie grinned nervously, "Sure. I mean if we have a bear encounter then the only thing I have to be faster than is you right?"

Andy guffawed, "Oh I see how it is. You're going to throw me to the wolves…err…bears."

She laughed then, "Well, to be fair if we get lost and stranded without food then you have my permission to eat me…"

Andy was taking a drink from his canteen and choked at the innuendo, "Uh, thanks." He wondered if she knew what that was American slang for.

Deciding to give the bear a wide berth, Andy led them to a different draw and up a spur to the ridgeline. The higher they climbed the sparser the vegetation grew. Finally on top of the mountain Jamie could see a lake situated in the saddle of two mountains. Dismounting, Andy ground tied his horse then helped Jamie down. She stretched her stiff muscles as he hobbled the horses near some lush grass for them to graze on. He untied the blanket and saddlebag then set up a picnic near the shore. "Do you want to eat first or look around a bit?" he asked.

Jamie rolled her shoulders, "Could we walk a bit. I'd like to work my kinks out."

Andy nodded and the two began to stroll along the lake. Jamie's conversation with Ronnie had been nagging her all day and she wondered if Andy could help put her mind at ease. "Andy, this is going to sound strange, but bear with me."

"Okay. Sure. Shoot."

"You're friends with Edgar Hansen right?"

"Great," he thought to himself, "Here it comes." He'd really been enjoying the day with the British beauty so far and now she was going to go all fan drama and ruin it. "Yes we're friends," he said flatly.

Jamie picked up immediately at the tone of his voice and rushed to make herself understood. "Ronnie, my friend who has the date with him? Well this is the first time she's going out since her husband was killed three years ago. They were married for fifteen years. She's not expecting anything to come from the date, none of us are. But I think he should know."

"Wow," said Andy dumbstruck. "I don't know what to say. How horrible for her. What is it exactly that you want me to tell him?"

Jamie sighed deeply, "Just that, I believe. We, the girls and I, are hoping this faux date will help ease her into the idea of dating again. It's emotionally safe for her. We're just hoping they have a really enjoyable time together."

Andy could hear the worry for her friend in Jamie's voice; he reached over to caress her shoulder, "Absolutely. I'll call him as soon as we're back in cell range. Although, I just might be able to text out here since we're so high up." Andy pulled out his cell and saw that he had limited reception. He shot off a text to Edgar and asked him to reply if he did get the message. A few minutes later the phone beeped with a reply.

"Thanks!" smiled Jamie, relief evident in her voice.

The two continued their stroll around the lake, Jamie unobtrusively picking wildflowers. Andy noticed and started picking them as well. They made their way back to the blanket and Andy opened the food containers. "I hope you aren't vegetarian or anything," he said passing her a sandwich that left no doubt as to the sex of the person making it.

"No, no more vegetarian than the next woman is."

"Is that code for 'this sandwich needs more frilly shit?" teased Andy.

"It's me being polite and saying the sandwich looks lovely even if it could use a tomato or two," she said sweetly.

As they ate they talked about themselves. Jamie found out that Andy had two daughters from a previous marriage. She herself had a son and a daughter from her previous one as well.

"So what parted you and your wife?" asked Jamie. "If you don't mind my asking?" she qualified, realizing how intrusive that question actually was.

Andy pondered the question thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Several things I guess. She grew to hate the fact that I was gone so much. But she also never found anything other than the girls to fill her time with. That much time alone would drive anyone crazy."

"I can see where it would be hard, even when Sophie and Edward were babies I had to find something non-mommy to do."

"What do you do anyways? I remember Ang…Ang," he stumbled over the name

"Ang-hared…like the store."

"Thanks, Anghared teasing you that night about being independently wealthy."

"Bitch. I hate when she brings that up," muttered Jamie.

"What? Are you like royalty or something?" chuckled Andy.

"Or something."

"Do you have a title?"

"God I wish I didn't though. We've a very old and minor estate. Nothing important to speak of. My ancestors and father have been very astute investors."

"Sooo do you have a job?"

"I raise my children and do a lot of charity work."

"So no then."

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea what it means or takes to raise a child?" she shot back hotly. "I may not work for some company but let me assure you I do not stay at home watching daytime TV and eating sweets while my children at school!"

Andy regretted his words instantly, "I apologize, that didn't come out right. To me a job is something you do or have to do to make money. Raising children is something you do because that's what a parent should do." His answer seemed to smooth things over and they quickly changed subjects.

The ride up the mountain had worked muscles that Jamie hadn't used in years and her neck and shoulders were uncomfortably tight. She rolled her shoulders and tried to no avail to pop her neck. Andy saw the discomfort she was in, "Here sit in front of me, I'll massage your neck," he offered.

Jamie shrugged out of her button down shirt before settling herself cross-legged in front of Andy, realizing that when she did she was not able to see him. She'd very much enjoyed watching him in his tight jeans and cowboy hat. God she loved a rugged looking man! Sitting this close to him she realized his masculinity virtually oozed from him. As she turned her back to the sea captain the wind caught the scent of her shampoo and the heady aroma overwhelmed Andy's senses. Her long tresses floated in the wind and he caught sight of her creamy neck, accentuated by the black tank top she was wearing. Reaching out he placed his hands on her shoulders and gasped as a jolt leapt to his cock. Feeling the familiar twitch south of his personal equator, Andy regretted wearing his fitted "cowboy" jeans instead of his looser "dad" jeans.

His strong hands were magic to her aching body and in no time she was sighing deeply in pleasure. Andy pulled her back against his chest and the two rested there watching the puffy clouds drift by. At first Jamie wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to melt into the arms of her dreamboat, but restrained herself figuring that it would make Andy quickly end their lovely day. She had finally relaxed in the embrace when he leaned in towards her.

A doe and her twin fawns topped the hill on the other side of the lake. His lips brushed her ear as he started to whisper about the visitors. Jamie stiffened against him and he felt rather than heard the soft moan from her throat. As she turned her face to look, something took hold of Andy and he softly kissed her lips. Meeting no resistance he deepened the kiss and pulled her around to sit on his lap. Jamie sighed into the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck. Turning in his lap she resituated herself so that she straddled his groin. Andy's hands dropped to her firm ass and pulled her tighter against him. Their kiss went from soft and exploratory to hot and demanding in an instant.

Jamie moaned and ground her pelvis against his, desperate for the friction. Her hands explored the strong muscles of his shoulders and found their way inside shirt. She delicately ran her fingers through the wiry hair covering his chest. It was Andy's turn to moan as her trailing fingers left an electric path behind them. Wanting to blaze a trail of his own, he pulled the thin shirt over her head revealing a sexy little black number. Tangling his hands in Jamie's hair Andy tilted her head to the side and began gently sucking a path from her ear to the deep valley of her breast. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and she arched against him. Deciding that Andy was overdressed Jamie ripped the buttons of his shirt open and began kissing a trail of her own. Her assertiveness surprised Andy for a moment but he definitely enjoyed it, he idly wondered just how forward she could get. Jamie was so caught up in her exploration that she didn't realize that Andy had removed her bra until he deftly rolled them over and deposited her on her back under him. He lowered his head and caught a succulent breast his mouth while his work roughened hands gently tweaked the peak of the other. Jamie raked her nails across his back as pleasure coursed through her body.

Andy was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his tight jeans as his sizeable member continued to swell. Jamie had also become aware of his predicament as his hardness seemed to smolder through the thick material of his jeans while pressed against her. Ever the helpful girl her hands quickly made short work of his belt buckle and the fly of his jeans. Her nimble fingers snaked inside his boxers and brushed the object of her desire. The instant she touched him, Andy growled against her neck and practically ripped her jeans off. In an instant his own jeans were in a heap beside them and he covered her body with his.

His fingers slipped inside to test her readiness. He was not surprised to find her as wet as the deck during a hurricane, though steaming hotter than a Hawaiian lava flow. Jamie let her legs fall apart, inviting Andy inside. Never one to refuse such an enticing invitation Andy lined himself up and slowly sank inside her molten depths. Both hissed unison, he in ecstasy and she in unexpected pain. She knew Andy was going to be big, but his size was definitely a surprise. Even after two children, he was a tight fit and it took her body a few moments to adjust. Andy instantly knew something was wrong and forced his body to freeze until he felt Jamie relax under him.

"Sorry," apologized Jamie.

Andy kissed her forehead, "Don't. Not the first time that's happened."

Feeling the sensation turn from pain to pleasure, Jamie gave an experimental roll of her hips, hissing again as a bolt of desire shot through her. Taking that for an "all clear" Andy pulled back and slowly thrust in. Repeating the motion, he braced himself over her. A sheen of sweat soon covered both their bodies. Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his arms with hers. Smugly, Andy thought to himself that she wanted more and was taken completely by surprise when he found himself on his back with her on top of him. Jamie slowly pulled herself off of his cock. "Where're you going sweetheart?" pouted Andy trying to reach her retreating body. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Jamie boldly took hold of his maleness, her hand not fitting around it. Winking at the captain at her mercy she palmed his shaft then delicately ran her manicured fingernails along the seam on the underside. Pre-cum began to ooze from the tip and Jamie leaned down to lick it away. She then opened her mouth and sucked him inside.

Andy was mesmerized by the vision before him and his hips twisted in response. "How does it taste?" he whispered huskily.

Jamie raised her head up, "Better than the sandwich," she replied cheekily. Andy saw her start to lower her head once again and knew that this rodeo was going to end before if really got started if she did. Taking matters into his own hands, He pulled her up to his chest and rolled her over, pulling her leg up as he went. Sliding inside her he began thrusting while his tongue mimicked the movements of his cock. Even though she enjoyed being the aggressor, she preferred him being the alpha. She thrust back against him, silently urging him on.

Andy was quickly losing control. Dropping his head to her the hollow of her neck he began driving himself into her. He had enough self-control to remember her pleasure and his fingers began plucking at her swollen nub. Jamie screamed as her orgasm came out of nowhere and began thrashing against him. The viselike grip on his cock made Andy shoot his seed deep inside her pulsing center. He collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

The two drifted to sleep, waking much later as the ignored horses began to whicker their displeasure. Grass was poor second to their feed waiting back at the barn for them. Jamie slowly sat up, her sated smile turning to a grimace as her sunburned bum made contact with the rough picnic blanket. Oh, would she have some explaining to do once she got home…

* * *

><p><em>Keep the reviews coming! A humble apology to Cezz, I had hoped to post this last night, but was in a man-hating mood. To make it up to her, I'll let her pick the next date!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope this brightens everyone's Monday!_

* * *

><p>"Night ladies! I'm headed back to Allyson's. Early morning," said Ireland wagging her eyebrows at the end.<p>

Anghared laughed, "I'm glad you're enthused about getting up at the butt crack of dawn to go fishing. Is that really a date? I think I'd insist on a do over."

Ireland shrugged, "Hey, I can be a girly girl, but every now and then I like to let

my tomboy side come out and play. Bass fishing on a Saturday? With a Bad Boy of the Bering Sea? Mmmm," Ireland shook her head dreamily.

"Well I hope he's got more than a little worm to bait your hook with," snickered Anghared.

"Anybody heard from Ally or Jamie?" asked Ronnie looking at the clock.

Ireland shook her head, "I haven't have you 'Red?"

"No, maybe they got lucky."

~DC~

"You're late," spat Ireland climbing into the cab of the dually pickup truck. She wasn't a morning person and although she hadn't minded getting up for fishing, she was irate at being picked up well over two hours later than planned.

"Not that…" began Johnathan.

"Two hours!" she huffed.

"Aww, come on doll face. Cut me some slack, I had a late night," a yawn stopped any further comment.

Ireland rolled her eyes, "Don't doll face me."

Johnathan snickered nervously, "No coffee yet?"

"Plenty," assured Ireland, "I had three hours to caffeinate myself."

Johnathan knew he was in hot water with the raven haired beauty sitting next to him and had no idea how to fix the problem. He suddenly wondered why he even cared that she was upset; it wasn't like this was a real date or anything.

Ireland sat in the passenger's seat, arms crossed across her chest. If they had been actually dating she would have drawn things out and really made him squirm to get back in her good graces. Seeing as how this was a one shot date with the hunky captain she decided she could cut him a little slack. She _knew _he would screw something up, he was Johnathan Hillstrand. She doubted there were few things in his life that had ever gone according to plan. She took a deep calming breath just as Allyson had taught her and exhaled all the negativity she could pack into it. She forced a smile onto her face and turned towards Johnathan, "So do you have any idea what Andy and Jamie got into yesterday?"

"Jamie? Oh you mean the Brit? Not a clue other than he was taking her riding up in the mountains. Why?"

"Because I left Ronnie's house, the friend where's she's staying, at nearly midnight and she still wasn't home."

Johnathan laughed to himself then wagged his bushy eyebrows, "Dirty bastard. Maybe they got into a little somethin' somethin' if you catch my drift."

"So where are we headed?" asked Ireland, quickly changing the subject. Jamie's sex life was not something she wanted to discuss.

"Up to Tomtit Lake. I hear the fish are really biting up there."

"Tomtit?" snarked Ireland. "Who the hell came up with that name?"

"I'm sure he was a tit man…" Johnathan's sly eyes cut over to hers but ended up on her ample cleavage.

"Get your eyes back on the road captain."

"But the view…"

"Fine. Pull over and I'll drive. I have no desire to be smeared across a Washington Highway because you couldn't stop ogling the girls."

"Uh, yeah. Not going to happen. Me cave man. Woman no drive me truck."

Ireland flipped John off, causing him to hoot with laughter. "Care to fill me in on the joke?"

"No joke. It's just nice to find a fan who isn't trying to steal my hair or jump my bones every chance they get."

"Hair from your head or your beard? Or is that why you went to the goatee?"

"Uh, no. The nice ones are trying to get chest hair, the pushy ones…"

"STOP! Eww! I did not need to know that!" Ireland covered her face with her hands. If she were a fan with her hands down his pants, collecting a hair sample would be the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah, well it's not picnic for me either. Surprised the hell outta me the first time it happened," pouted John.

Ireland cackled, "What? Did you think she was going in for a hand job?"

"As a matter of fact I did," he huffed.

"I know how you feel. I have this date with this hot guy, and all he can do is stare at my chest."

"What an ass…Oh, you mean me. You can't completely blame me though. I mean they're so," he gestured with his hands, "there."

"So it's my fault? Yeah, not buying it. It's not like I walk around with pasties on. Oh for fuck's sake!" At the mention of pasties John's eyes glazed over and a goofy grin plastered across his face. "Okay. Let's start this conversation over. No more mentioning boobs or pubic hair."

~DC~

John drove for almost two hours before turning onto an unmarked back road. Ireland rolled the window down and stuck her head out to look up at the trees enveloping them.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

John's voice cracked as he spoke, "Phil. He liked to come up here. Fish. Shoot the shit." Tears pricked his eyes as memories of his friend flooded his mind.

Ireland picked up on the emotions in his voice immediately, "I'm sorry. You two were close?"

"Yeah," he said huskily, "I miss him every day."

"Again, I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine losing someone that close to me."

The truck eventually came upon an ancient boat ramp and John maneuvered the trailer and unloaded the boat. Pulling up to the equally ancient dock John helped Ireland onboard. He started the trolling motor on the bass boat and deftly steered it towards deeper water.

~DC~

"What did you say the daily limit for bass are?" asked Ireland with sugary sweetness.

"Fuck you," huffed Johnathan. When he invited Ireland on the fishing date it never crossed his mind that she would actually out fish him. So far she had caught twice as many as he had, though he had caught the largest fish of the day.

Ireland let loose with a full throated laugh, "When you suggested this, you didn't think I could fish did you?"

Johnathan couldn't stay mad long, "Honestly I doubted you could bait your own hook."

"As you can see, I can absolutely bait my own hook."

"Well aren't you just the master baiter!"

"Oh honey, you have no idea what a master baiter I am," Ireland tossed the innuendo back.

Johnathan was enjoying the verbal sparring with the east coaster. She was easy to talk to and he didn't have to watch what he said around her. "So I know you're an architect and all, have you worked on anything I might know?"

"Well, the Burj Khalifa was just finished in Dubai. I'm still there though working on the preliminaries for a new building."

"The what? How big is it?" asked John confused.

"2,716 feet. That breaks down to 160 stories."

John's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow. I can't imagine how big that is. How tall is the Sear's tower?"

"1,451 feet."

"Holy crap! Are you planning on staying in Dubai?"

"No. Errr, the restrictions for women there…I don't mind working there for now, but it's not somewhere I intend to put down roots."

"What's the best thing about being there?"

"The sun, the heat, and the ocean," she answered wistfully.

~DC~

John pulled up to the house he rented in Seattle. A still sopping wet Ireland sat wringing out her saturated hair. "Where are we?"

"Uh, my place. I thought you might like to clean up? I mean you smell…" Johnathan stopped before his foot went any deeper into his mouth.

"And whose fault is that?" snapped Ireland. Johnathan had lost his favorite fishing rod and had leaned over the side just as Ireland had stood to grab another water. His counterweight sent her careening into the lake which did not smell nearly as pretty as it looked.

John sighed, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know you were getting up and I sure as hell didn't want to lose my favorite rod. Let me make it up to you. You can go clean up and I'll fry up our catch for dinner."

Ireland looked at him hesitantly, "Can you cook? I mean I saw that "herring soup" you made on Bristol Bay Brawl…"

John huffed, "Yes dammit. I can cook. Can you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not a thing. I burn water."

He looked at her incredulously, "How the hell do you burn water?"

Ireland shrugged, "Don't ask me, it's a gift."

While John cleaned and cooked the fish, Ireland took his offer up and washed up. She made do with his "manpoo" and lack of conditioner. She could live with the Irish Spring soap and was glad it wasn't Old Spice or something equally manly smelling. After stepping out of the shower she realized she had nothing clean to wear. Not wanting to saunter into the kitchen half naked she slipped into the captain's bedroom and raided his wardrobe.

Once she was dressed she walked into the kitchen carrying her wet clothes, "Can I borrow your washer?"

Johnathan glanced up from the stove and stood there dumbstruck at the vision before him. How he forgot she didn't have clothes of her own to change into he didn't know. All the blood drained from his head to somewhere south of his belt as he stared at Ireland. Fresh from HIS shower, wearing one of his old Time Bandit tees and, for the love of God, a pair of his boxers. His mouth dropped open and all intelligent thought left him.

Ireland smiled shyly, "I took the liberty…"

"Not a problem," John's voice cracked as he interrupted her. He'd thought she was hot earlier dressed in a plain tee and fitted jeans, but standing there in his shapeless clothes? He sent up a silent prayer that he could keep from saying something completely out of line. "Wow, you look amazing," he grinned.

"Can I help with dinner?" offered Ireland.

"Thought you couldn't cook?" he teased.

"I can't. But I can chop or stir. I'm pretty good behind the bar."

"Then why don't you set the table and pour us some drinks. Pick your poison, check the cabinet or fridge. Everything here can watch itself. I'm going to shower and then we'll eat."

Ireland busied herself by mixing some drinks and then setting up dinner on the back patio. In true man fashion John was in and out in a flash. "Did you even bother to use soap?"

John gave her a cocky grin and then closed the distance between them, he offered his neck and the aroma of the Irish Spring and his own masculine sent enveloped her senses. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. This close Johnathan could smell her as well, the fact making itself uncomfortably known in his jeans.

He gallantly escorted her to seat then went back inside to serve dinner. She laughed to herself at his attempt at gentlemanly manners, she could only imagine how hard it was for him to remember not to burp or scratch himself.

After dinner Johnathan built a fire in his fire pit and brought out fresh drinks. Ireland tucked her feet under her and made room for John next to her on the porch swing. "Sorry, I don't have any dessert."

After several drinks during dinner, Ireland was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, "Meh, I saw the chocolate syrup and whipped cream in the fridge."

"I like a little ice cream before I go to bed," defended John.

"So do I!" she giggled.

"Too bad I'm all out."

"Yes it is," she pouted.

Images of what they could do with the sweet treats flashed through his mind and he groaned at the image of Ireland licking the sticky syrup off of…he shook his head to clear his mind. Ireland was simultaneously thinking of the possibilities for the whipped cream, somewhere in her mind she vaguely remembered a scene from a movie or sitcom where a woman walked into the room with only whip cream covering her goodies…

John and Ireland locked eyes and it was like an unspoken conversation flashed between them in an instant. He took their glasses and set them on the table then reached over and pulled her onto his lap. His lips crashed against hers and she pushed herself tighter against his chest. His tongue hungrily sought entrance to her mouth, both battling for dominance. He finally won out after burying his fist in her thick hair and using his other hand to haul her against him. Her arms twined around his neck and she squirmed in his lap, her body taking control.

Her last marriage had been the worst of all three and the fact that her ex had left her alone and unsatisfied while he chased after a giraffe with boobs was a big hit on Ireland's self-image. The fact that the object of her own personal fantasies was equally interested in her was going long way to repair that damage.

With a ragged breath John broke the embrace and pulled away. He rested his chin on the top of her head, "Tell me to stop."

Ireland drew back, her eyes bright with desire. She could feel the evidence of his arousal as well as the dewiness of her own. "I don't want you to," she whispered.

Johnathan captured her mouth again then stood up carrying her with him. Ireland wrapped her legs around his waist and returned the kiss. Somehow they made it to his bedroom, though neither remembered getting there. He tossed her down on his bed and pulled his shirt over his head then reached for hers. She backed away from him, "Uh uh. Lose the rest."

Johnathan arched an eye, "How's that fair?"

Ireland laughed, "Nothing is fair in love and war. But I'll make it up to you."

Johnathan sighed but dropped his pants and boxers, "You'd better."

"Holy fuck," murmured Ireland as his erection sprang free. She moved to the edge of the bed, "Lay down."

Intrigued by where this was going Johnathan did as she bade. In a flash Ireland was off the bed and out the door but popped her head back around the jamb, "Stay right there!"

Johnathan idly wondered if he was going to regret this predicament when Ireland sauntered through the door wearing nothing but a smile and carrying the chocolate syrup in her hand. The bouncing twin globes mesmerized the sea captain and all he could do was stare as she made her way to the bed. "Is that for you or me?" he croaked.

"Me first," she smirked. She slowly drizzled the syrup over the tip of his cock. The cold caused him to jump. Kneeling between his legs she slowly lowered her head and barely touched the head of his penis. He gripped the sheets in his hands, "Please don't tease," he begged.

"Never," she promised and enveloped his thickness in her warm humid mouth. She began to move up and down, keeping her eyes on his face. Johnathan's eyes were closed in ecstasy and he began chanting, "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" His arousal was having a similar effect on her. Her free hand reached down to flick across her swollen nub causing her to moan around him. The sound made Johnathan open his eyes, the sight of her masturbating impossibly made him harder. He reached down and pulled her off. The question was unspoken, but clear in her eyes as she looked up surprised.

Foregoing words Johnathan pulled her up beside him then rolled her onto her back and entered her in a single purpose driven thrust. Both cried out simultaneously and he began rocking into her. Ireland's nails scored his back urging him on.

"Fuck me!" she cried out, matching his thrusts. He reached down and pulled a gorgeous leg up to his waist then began pounding into her. "Oh GOD! I'm gonna cum!" she ground out.

Johnathan picked up his pace, holding him own completion at bay by his toenails. He slammed his pelvis into her over and over, "Yeah baby, cum for me! Come one! Let me hear you!"

Ireland's orgasm ripped through her and she began screaming underneath him. As her muscles trapped his organ in a death grip Johnathan began spurting his own climax. Collapsing on top of her, he pulled her tight against his chest willing his breathing to slow down. He dropped his head to the deep valley of her breast, "So is it my turn with the syrup now?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I gave you all a happy morning, now return the favor! So that's three dates down…next up is Anghared and Josh!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews and your patience! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Well guys, I've got to go," announced Josh slamming down his empty glass. To pass the evening until his charity date, Josh had decided to meet up with his brother and some friends at their favorite bar. Jake also stood to leave, "Me too. Got a <em>hot <em>date." The comment was clearly thrown at his brother.

"Yeah?" replied their friend Chris, "And Josh's ain't?"

Jake howled with laughter, "Dude, I got a Seahawks cheerleader! He got some," he gestured with his hands indicating a full figure, "foreign chick."

Josh punched his brother's shoulder and shook his head in disgust, "So not cool. It's for charity."

Jake smirked and puffed out his chest "Yeah, but my chick is smokin' hot and…"

"And you look like fuckin' Alfred E. Neuman with that goofy ass grin of yours…" interrupted Josh simultaneously shoving Jake.

Jake shoves him back, "So says Dumbo with the giant ears…"

"Hey! Women love the ears," he defended.

~DC~

Looking in the floor length dressing mirror in her bedroom Anghared smoothed the front of her sleek black dress. It was one of her favorites, accentuating her best assets while drawing attention away from what she didn't like. Checking her hair and makeup one last time she shrugged, this was as good as it was going to get. Yet again she wished she were a few pounds lighter, a few sizes smaller, and a few inches taller. She shook her head, why she was bothered about how she looked? It wasn't as if Josh wouldn't simply forget about her as soon as they date was over anyways. But, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she was determined to enjoy this night on the town with her real life sex god. She heard a knock on the front door, which was answered by Ronnie. The voices were muffled so she couldn't hear who it was, but she assumed it was Josh. Quick steps flew up the stairs and Ronnie burst into the room. Her eyes twinkled at her friend as she exclaimed breathlessly, "He's here! And damn girl he is hot hot hot!"

Anghared rolled her eyes, "Of course he is. Girl, he can be half dead with no sleep, covered in cod's blood and bait goo and I'd still jump his bones!"

Ronnie waggled her eyebrows, "So you think…"

"Yeah right," snorted Anghared. "Like HE would give someone like ME a second look. Blond Playboy bimbo's are more his style."

"Hon, if I were a lesbian or a man, you would so be my type," assured Ronnie.

"And if I didn't consider you a sister, I might take you up on that," Anghared shot back. "I draw the line at incest."

Ronnie fainted dramatically across the bed, "Good lord you do have limits!"

Anghared picked up a pillow and smashed it down on Ronnie, "God you're off!" She walked out of the bedroom, composing herself as she walked down the hall. At the top of the stairs Anghared paused to take advantage of the view below her. Josh's back was turned to her but she could see his broad shoulders perfectly framed by a sleek black dress shirt. The tail of the shirt was untucked as usual and she cast a bemused glance at his tight little bum. She could only imagine how it would feel to dig her heels into that firm flesh. She slowly walked down the stairs and cringed as she hit the squeaky one. Josh turned at the sound, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand and flashed her a panty soaking smile

Josh was stunned by the vision coming down the stairs towards him. Like most men his taste in women ran towards tall skinny blonds with great racks. What was it about this Welsh beauty that has made Mr. Happy sit up and take notice? "Wow! You look beautiful!"

Anghared blushed scarlet. She was very good at reading people, she had to be in her profession, and she could tell Josh was not just throwing her a line of bull shit. "Thank you. You're looking very fine as well."

Josh cocked his head to the side with a cheeky smirk, "I try."

Anghared buried her nose in the bouquet and inhaled the heady perfume. She had to force back the tears that pricked her eyes. No man other than her grandfather had ever given her flowers. She looked up into Josh's chocolate brown eyes, "Mmmm these are lovely."

Josh leaned over and stroked his thumb across her nose, "You've got a little pollen…"

Anghared grabbed a tissue and wiped off her nose, "Well I've had much worse…" she froze. Did she really want to bring THAT aspect of her life out right now?

"So, umm, are you ready to go?" said Josh, unsure of how to respond to that comment.

"Absolutely. Just let me take care of the flowers first," she answered.

Ronnie breezed down the stairs and plucked the flowers from her friend's arms, "No need. I'll take care of them."

Walking out to Josh's red convertible Anghared reached to open her own door. Josh's hand closed over hers, "Allow me."

"Guess chivalry isn't dead," smiled Anghared.

Josh smirked then held up his black grease covered fingers, "That, and the Hillstrands are in town. Trust no one and nothing."

Josh drove them to the pier where a large yacht was docked decked out in party lights. Couples made their way on board and they joined the queue. "So, what is this?" asked Anghared.

"The Seattle Dinner Dance Cruise. I know, it's a bit lame…" Josh stammered.

"No, it's fine hon. Not lame at all," assured Anghared. The truth was she loved to dance, but rarely indulged because she never had a partner. This would be quite a treat if she could keep from dry humping his leg like she so desperately wanted to.

Josh had arranged for a secluded table near the rail. He pulled her chair out and helped her into her seat. A perfectly dressed waiter came and took their drink orders while they decided on an appetizer. As the yacht left the dock and headed out into the sound Josh and Anghared exchanged small talk. Finally Josh took a deep breath, "Okay, so I know this is going to kill the date, but I've got to know. That night at the auction, your friend said…"

Anghared sighed deeply. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she did. In fact she quite enjoyed it. BUT, it definitely was a relationship killer. No one wanted to be sloppy seconds. "No, it's okay. Everyone is curious. Yes, I am a dominatrix. Though in polite company I prefer 'sexual surrogate'."

"Wow! So you must have sex like all the time!" exclaimed Josh before he realized what he was saying.

Anghared bit back a laugh at his embarrassed expression, "No, not as much as you might think." Their appetizer and drinks arrived and Anghared explained the basics of her job.

"Wow," said Josh as she finished, "And here I thought…"

"That I was just a whore?" interrupted Anghared, a bite in her voice.

"Well, not exactly. But yeah," admitted Josh. "Not you specifically, but just the job."

"I am what I am," shrugged Anghared.

"No. You're not. Just like us, we may be crab fishermen, but that's not who we are, it's what we do. So can I ask you a personal question?"

"Hasn't this entire conversation been personal?"

Josh grinned, "Yeah, but…"

Mirth danced in Anghared's eyes, it was refreshing to talk so openly with someone of the opposite sex who wasn't entrenched in the lifestyle or a client. "Go on."

"You said you were a dominant, you called it a 'top'. So are you only attracted to submissive men?" An image of himself tied to a bed with Anghared in full bondage gear flashed through his mind. He smirked inwardly, yeah he could get down with that, but he'd much rather be in control.

"Honestly that's the therapy side of what I do. Professionally, it's my job to help submissive men attain satisfaction. But for me personally, I do not find it attractive. Manly men float my boat. Now a question for you."

"Shoot," shrugged Josh.

"Are you only attracted to giraffes?" she asked with venom in her voice. God she hated that men only like leggy supermodels.

"Giraffes?" he asked in confusion and disgust. "I don't really like…I'm not into bestiality."

Anghared realized that 'giraffes' was a personal joke between her and her girlfriends and busted out laughing. Tears streamed down her face as she explained. The band began playing a slow number and Josh stood up and reached for her hand, "Come on."

Anghared shook her head, "I, I, I …" He was sooo out of her league and she knew that everyone else on the yacht could see it as well.

"No it's not an option. Let's go," he grinned invitingly.

She couldn't resist that smile and as she stood she had to resist the urge to lick an earlobe. Josh led them to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into an embrace, "Sorry I slow dance like I'm back at prom."

Josh's hands rested on her hips as her arms snaked up around his neck. Her fingers brushed his ear causing him to shudder and she could feel a lurch against her stomach. She smiled saucily, "Think I found a sweet spot."

Josh was about to retort when the waiter brought out their entrees. The rest of dinner was spent in playful banter and innuendo. After the boat docked and the valet brought the car around Josh looked over at Anghared, "I know you're staying with your friends. Do…you wanna come back to my place for a nightcap?"

Anghared hesitated. Yes she wanted to go back to his place, but a drink was the last thing on her mind. Josh misread her body language and rushed to clarify his intentions, "Just a drink. I don't expect you to…"

Anghared placed a hand on his forearm, "I'd love a drink and then we'll let the cards fall where they may, hmm?"

~DC~

One drink became two which became three and then four as they continued chatting about their lives. Sitting on his sofa, Anghared doubled over in laughter at a joke Josh shared and as she rose up she found herself face to face with the handsome deckhand. Josh was mesmerized by her eyes and leaned in to capture her lips. Wrapping a long arm around her waist he pulled her closer. Using his free hand he brushed her hair away from her face, resting his hand on the back of her neck. She nuzzled the warm hand wanting it to be somewhere else entirely. Already she could feel her body revving into high gear. Her breath began to quicken as did her pulse. That familiar tingle began to flicker deep inside her and her lips parted in anticipation. Josh's tongue swept against hers and both groaned in frustration and anticipation. Finally Josh broke away, "We don't have to…I don't want you to think…"

Anghared silenced him with a hungry kiss of her own then pulled back and whispered, "I want you." Josh smiled broadly then stood up. He easily lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Anghared felt like swooning, like most women she dreamed of being swept off her feet and carried off to be ravished by a man who would then satisfy her ever need. Dare she hope?

Josh shut the door behind them and gently set her back on her feet. Standing behind her he buried his nose in her hair then began nuzzling the hollow of her neck. She reached her hand up to run it through his hair as she leaned back against him. With nimble fingers he deftly unzipped the back of her dress. Anghared twisted in his embrace, kissed his full lips then pulled away. She leveled a sultry gaze on him, "Why don't you get a little more comfortable first?" Josh started to protest but was interrupted, "Trust me."

Josh locked his eyes with her and slowly removed his shirt. Anghared let out a low hiss as his sculpted torso came into view. She couldn't wait to run her hands over that chest. Seeing the reaction he was causing Josh drew out the moment, pausing after each movement to unbuckle his belt then the button to his jeans. He let his gaze roam hungrily over her still clothed body as he unzipped his zipper a millimeter at a time. He stepped out of his jeans, shoes and socks and laid back on his bed in nothing but his silk boxers, the large tent in them testament to the desire he felt. "All right, your turn 'Red," he said huskily.

Anghared put on her best vixen look and let her dress slide slowly down her body. Underneath she had a black satin corset on with matching panties. She wondered if he was able to see the wet spot she could most certainly feel. "Holy Mother of God," he whispered as he sat up to reach for her. Smiling she shook her head no and pushed him back on the pillow. She ran a delicate finger up his leg then hooked the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them down he sprang to full mast as she freed his erection. Slowly she ran her fingernails along the underside of his cock, reveling in the silky steel feel against her hand. Josh held his breath not sure if she was about to go dominant on him. Sensing his uncertainty Anghared knelt between his legs and took him inside her mouth. Josh's head rolled back against the pillows as she began to pull back then suck him inside once again. He was longer than most men and she was unable to take him fully inside in that position. She maneuvered his legs over the side of the bed and then sank to floor between his legs. From this position she was able to take him entirely and he groaned as he felt her take him in her throat. No other woman had ever done that, had even tried. Hell most didn't want to give him oral at all. He moaned as he gazed down on the amazing woman pleasuring him. Anghared pulled off his cock and he cried out at the loss of touch then grunted as she sucked each of the boys into her mouth. With her hand she stroked the length of him as she suckled and his hips began to jerk. Seeing the pre-cum beginning to pool she licked the slit then took his length back in her mouth. Knowing he was close she began moving her head up and down. Josh was lost in ecstasy as he received the blowjob of his life. His hand tangled in her hair, "Yeah. That's it. Take it all baby. You know you want it. Fuck. Yeah. Just like that. I'm…I'm….aaarrgghh!" he roared as his seed jetted deep into her mouth. She sucked his member clean and rose up between his legs.

"Holy shit 'Red," panted Josh. He pulled her down to lay beside him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, surprised by the taste of himself. He fell back as he returned to his body, idly tracing patterns on her arms. Anghared smiled as she watched him recover. He obviously enjoyed it; she only hoped he would return the favor. After a few minutes Josh went to the bathroom and gulped down some cold water. Returning to the room Josh leaned against the door frame, "Hope you enjoyed that…"

Anghared looked at him confused, "I did…"

Josh crawled up the bed, "Good. 'Cause I'm in control now." With a quickness born of working on a crab deck he all but ripped the flimsy panties from her body. Laying her legs on either side of him he lowered his head to her dripping core, "Someone's wet…" he purred then rubbed her inner thigh with his goatee.

"Don't tease me," she whispered wanting to beg him to fuck her to the moon.

Josh smiled slyly then used his thumbs to part the soft lips of her pussy then swiped his flattened his tongue against her hungry slit. Anghared began to writhe, balling the sheets in her hands. Watching her respond to his touch was making him hard again and he knew that he was going to have to do this fast…the urge to bury himself inside her was soon becoming a need. He quickly sucked her swollen nub inside his mouth using his teeth to softly worry the erect skin. Anghared bucked against him moaning at the feel. Josh's cock twitched as well, sealing the deal. He slid two fingers inside her molten depth as he sucked and licked the femininity below him. Waves of pleasure washed across Anghared as his strong fingers searched inside her for that special spot. Josh knew he'd found it as she began keening, her hips working in tandem against his hand.

"OH! GOD! JOSH! PLEASE!" she panted.

Josh doubled his attack and nearly lost his fingers as her walls spasmed. Giving her no time to recuperate Josh crawled up her trembling body and plunged into her scalding depths. Anghared gasped at the sudden intrusion. Her body was hypersensitive from her orgasm and every nerve felt that plunge. She moved back involuntarily to lessen the friction on her nerve center. Josh murmured against her ear, "Where're you going "Red?"

"Too much," she panted.

"No it's not," he growled then deftly flipped her over onto her knees. He knelt behind her and gripped her waist. Lining himself up she had a second to prepare herself before he bottomed out. "OH FUCK!" they screamed in unison.

With the constant friction against her oversensitive clit removed, Anghared could once again function. As Josh began to slam into her she braced herself and met him thrust for thrust. In no time she was screaming as she was cumming on his cock again. Josh could feel the tingle start in his balls and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Slowing slightly he pulled them both down. Kneeling over her he hooked her legs over his shoulders, "I want to see you come this time" he said hoarsely. Anghared was unable to respond. The two orgasms ripped from her body had left her brain a puddle of goo. She could feel his heavy sac slapping against her bottom each time he surged inside her. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" she said through gritted teeth.

Josh felt the tightening within himself and knew he was there as well. His hips snapped in a frenzy as he buried himself again and again. Both screamed in unison as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Josh collapsed beside her, both spent and exhausted. He pulled a blanket over them and pulled her quickly chilling body against his.

"You're amazing 'Red," he whispered softly kissing her neck."

Anghared smiled sleepily against his him, "You're pretty amazing yourself Joshua."

Both fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms thinking how much lucky there were.

~DC~

Careful to keep from waking Josh, Anghared quietly hunted around the bedroom searching for her clothes. Finally giving up on ever finding her panties Anghared slipped out the bedroom door and dressed in the hallway. Tears pricked her eyes as she cast one last look of longing back at the slumbering deckhand then let herself out of the apartment and hailed a cab back to Ronnie's house. She could only hope that someday she would be able to find someone who would want her for the rest of their life and who would make her feel half as amazing as Josh had.

The house was dark when she walked up the sidewalk and she sighed in relief. As eager as she was to find out about Ireland and Ronnie's dates she was not in the mood to share. Silent as a spy she made her way up the staircase, conscious to avoid the squeaky stair midway up. Once locked in her room she fought a silent battle over whether to shower first before going back to bed. The bedside clock read five thirty, "Too bloody early for a shower," she thought. Quickly undressing she crawled into bed. Falling asleep, the residual scent of Josh's cologne wafted off her skin and she could feel his strong arms enveloping her once again.

Across town Josh rolled over in his sleep reaching instinctively for the sweet body he had fallen asleep with. The fact that she was missing registered in his subconcious and he woke up a bit more. Sitting up he listened for movement within the apartment, thinking she had woke needing the bathroom. Hearing nothing, he stumbled to his feet and used the door jambs for balance as he staggered his way down the hall, " 'Red? Anghared? Where you at?" he called out. Seeing the chain lock undone her realized she had left sometime after they fell asleep. Relocking the door, Josh crawled back in bed thinking how large and lonely it felt without the Welsh beauty in it. The realization that he truly was disappointed that she left struck a chord with him. Since his Deadliest Catch fame, one night stands were nothing new or even unusual for him, though it was typically he that was sneaking out in the wee hours. That Anghared had left the way she did bothered him a lot. Sadness clouded his face as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ronnie's chapter may be a while in coming. I'm having computer problems and have to send the laptop in to get repaired. Never fear, I'd never abandon a story.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally an update! Sorry, I really struggled w/ this one. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!_

* * *

><p>Ronnie sighed as the door closed behind Anghared and Josh. She took a moment to smell the fragrant blossoms before artfully arranging them in a crystal vase. She carried it up to Anghared's room and placed it on the dresser where she would be sure to see it when she returned. Looking at the clock she realized that it was getting late and she had an early morning. Going downstairs she locked up the house and shut the lights off leaving the porch light and a small lamp on for the girls so they wouldn't be tripping over things in the dark. Back in her room Ronnie searched through her closet and pulled out her hiking gear. Edgar had called to say they were headed up into the mountains to get a view rarely seen by others, she'd been all over that area at some point in time and she wondered what he had in mind. Though she was hesitant to admit her feelings, she was looking forward to this 'date'. It had been nearly seventeen years since she had gone out with anyone but Chad. Maybe the fact that this day with Edgar was pressure free would make beginning to date easier in the future. Yawning, she slipped into her jammies and under the covers. Blissfully, her sleep was dreamless.<p>

~DC~

The next morning Edgar turned off the engine of his truck and sat outside Ronnie's house. He sat there for quite a while, hesitant to get out. After Andy's text the day before he couldn't stop thinking about Ronnie and her deceased husband. He walked up to the door not sure what to say or even if he should say anything at all. Deciding to take a page from his brother Norman's book, he decided that silence was best. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. He was admiring the trim around the door when Ronnie opened it. "Hi," she said shyly, "would you like to come in?"

Edgar smiled back warmly, "Sure. We've got plenty of time." Ronnie showed him into the living room then went to grab them coffee. Edgar took the opportunity to peruse the photos that lined the mantel and walls of the room. He smiled at the pictures of Ronnie and her friends on what appeared to be spring break while they were in college. Moving on to what was obviously Ronnie's wedding photo he froze. There, beaming at his beautiful bride, was Officer Marek. The color drained from Edgar's face as he realized that the woman he was about to go on a date with was the widow of the man who had saved his life all those years ago.

Ronnie walked back into the room, two mugs of fresh coffee in her hands. "Do you want any cream or…" she stopped when she saw him looking at her wedding pictures and the expression on his face. Assuming he thought she was cheating on her spouse she tried to make him understand, "It's not what you think. I'm…Chad…He's…" tears filled her eyes. She couldn't get the words to come out.

Edgar crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. I know about… your loss. Your friend had Andy tell me."

"Oh," she said quietly not sure whether to be upset with Jamie or not. "You looked a little upset."

Edgar pressed his lips together and decided to tell her the truth. "Your husband saved my life ten years ago. I was drunk, been out partying with friends. Had no business being behind the wheel. He pulled me over and arrested me for DUI. I've never forgotten that."

"I don't think I've ever met someone who was happy about getting put in jail," she replied.

"Oh I wasn't at first," chuckled Edgar. "In fact I was mad as hell. But that Thanksgiving my mother mentioned the arresting officer during the dinner prayer. She gave thanks for the man who saved her child from killing himself that night or someone else. She was right. I never thought that I might hurt someone else."

The two sat in awkward silence drinking their coffee until the sound of someone moving around upstairs prompted them to get a move on. Edgar helped Ronnie into the truck pleasantly surprised to see that she was actually dressed to go into the woods. Her well-worn boots and sturdy clothing gave testament to the fact that she was no stranger to the outdoors. He smiled to himself; hopefully she wasn't afraid of heights…

~DC~

Edgar drove them deep into the woods. The giant trees quickly blocked out most of the sunlight. A thick mist had settled in and the weather hinted that rain was on the way. Ronnie looked over at the ruggedly handsome Norwegian and smiled. Edgar met her gaze, "What?"

"Are you going to sparkle?" she giggled.

Edgar looked at her like she had sprouted horns, "Are you high?"

She laughed outright then, "Ever seen Twilight? I think they filmed part of the forest scenes nearby."

"God save me from glittery vampires," huffed Edgar. He shook his head, "THAT is NOT a vampire movie."

They followed the winding road until it ended at a gravel trailhead. Edgar threw a small back pack over his shoulder and took Ronnie's hand. He noticed the confused look on her face, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering what trail this is. I thought I knew most of the trails in the mountains around Seattle but I can't place this one," she replied.

His eyes sparkled, "Ah, that's because this one is new!" He led the way until they reached a small wooden outpost looking structure. Seeing the cables running overhead Ronnie knew where they were, "This is that new zipline experience that's opening later this month isn't it?"

"It is. My buddy owns it and I thought you'd like the opportunity to have a go before the crowds descend on it. You aren't acrophobic are you?" he asked.

Edgar's friend greeted them warmly when they reached the top of the first tower. He helped them into their harnesses and then locked them together in what was for all purposes a spooning position. "Since this is your first zip Ronnie, you're going in tandem with Edgar." She felt her pulse quicken in response to the intimate position she was in. One of Edgar's arms was lightly wrapped around her waist keeping her "seated" on his lap while the other grasped the harness to keep them upright. "Ready?" the rough timbre of his voice reverberated in her ear. She nodded and he stepped them off the platform. There was a moment where she thought they were going to fall to their deaths but then the line went taut and they flew across the canopy of the forest.

Ronnie screamed as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. Behind her she heard Edgar's whoop of laughter. They reached the next platform, "You okay?", she could feel the breath on the sweet spot on her neck as he spoke. Tingles of pleasure rippled through her body in response. She hadn't had a response like this to any man since…

Edgar interrupted her depressing line of thought, "You up for a faster line?"

"Sure," Ronnie's voice cracked as she answered.

"Whatever you want hon," laughed Edgar and transferred the harness to another line. He gripped her waist tightly once again and jumped. Ronnie leaned back against his body and tucked her legs up to increase their speed. "Atta girl!" he yelled. Ronnie and Edgar played in the treetops for a couple of hours before their final fall to the forest floor several stories below. Edgar helped her out of the harness, "So what'd you think?"

Ronnie threw her head back and laughed, the exhilaration still flooding her body, "Amazing!" She hadn't felt this alive since losing Chad and the sharp contrast to her senses was staggering.

Ever the gentleman, Edgar helped her back into the truck then drove them to a small roadside diner for lunch. They talked for hours, both surprised at the easy conversation and shared interests. Reluctantly they drove back to Ronnie's house, only to find that her driveway was blocked by several cars.

"You having company?" he asked not sure if he had put her out by keeping her away from her guests for so long.

"What? Them? It's just the girls. Anghared and Jamie are staying with me while they're here in the States. Ireland is staying at Ally's," explained Ronnie. "They're all leaving tomorrow so we're having a girl's night in to celebrate."

Edgar walked her to her door, awkwardness apparent. He really had enjoyed his day out with Ronnie. He'd like to see her again, but this was a charity date. Would that be appropriate? He also wasn't sure how she felt about him. He knew she was still grieving, but she'd seemed to have a good time on their date. Turning to face her at the door he settled for a quick hug goodbye.

Ronnie smiled at the touch then shyly gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Edgar. I haven't had such a good time in a very long time." She waved as he made his way back down the walkway. As she stepped inside the foyer hands reached out and grabbed her, dragging her into the living room.

"Thank GOD you're here!" exclaimed Ally thrusting an overfull glass of red wine into her hand.

"Time for the dirt bitches!" announced Anghared passing the white to Jamie.

"Who goes first?" asked Jamie shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Her sunburn hurt like hell, and she only got relief when she stood up.

"How about you? Ms. "I've got a full body sunburn," answered Ireland arching her eyebrow.

"Hold up, Ms. "I didn't come home for two days", added Anghared.

"How about we just go in order?" suggested Ronnie diplomatically.

"Seconded," agreed Anghared.

"Third," replied Jamie.

"Majority rules," announced Ireland.

"Crap. Guess I'm first then huh?" grumped Allyson taking a hearty gulp of her wine.

"Yep!" the girls replied in unison laughing at her discomfort.

~DC~

"So you gave the good captain a happy ending with his massage did you?" teased Jamie.

"Isn't that against the Hippocratic oath or something?" ribbed Ronnie.

Allyson threw up her hands in defeat, "All right, that's my night. Let's hear about your weekend Jamie," Allyson was more than ready to turn the attention to her bud.

"Yeah," leered Anghared, "Cause we all want to know how your arse ended up redder than my hair!"

~DC~

"So did you get to wear his Stetson, cowgirl?" teased Allyson.

Ronnie began to sing the Big and Rich song, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

"My turns over!" blushed Jamie. "All right Ireland, you are up next."

~DC~

Ronnie and Allyson doubled over in laughter at the thought of Ireland out fishing the oldest Hillstrand. "Bet that went over like a lead balloon!"

"Well, he was a better sport about it than I would have been," agreed Ireland laughing at the memory of the look on Johnathan's face as she doubled his take.

Anghared smirked, "Ever wonder what the candy shell syrup would be like? You know heat it up; pour it all over his cock and balls like hot wax. Mmm then let it harden…fuck me," she ended in a mutter.

"Speaking of hot wax," began Ireland, "Did you spank a certain deckhand?"

~DC~

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Allyson. "That's so sweet!"

"And you just snuck out? No goodbye, no nothing?" asked Ronnie in disbelief.

Anghared rubbed the back of her had across her eyes trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall, "It was easier that way. So enough about me. Let's hear about your forest adventure with Edgar!"

~DC~

Jamie waggled her eyebrows, "So you spent the day strapped to his lap?"

"With him whispering in your ear?" giggled Allyson.

"Aw hon, you're the only one who didn't get laid this weekend!" tutted Anghared. "Let's drag him back and make him do you right. Right here in front of us so we know you got the shagging you need!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ronnie laughing throwing a cushion across the room.

~DC~

That night in a waterside dive they all favored, the captains and deckhands gathered to shoot the shit. Talk soon turned to their dates.

"So you took her to THE most expensive restaurant in Seattle and she ended up going home with the bartender?" bellowed Johnathan laughing at the sullen look on Jake Harris' face.

"What are you laughing at?" yelled Jake hating the mirth in Josh's face. "We all know YOU got laid…you had a date with the whore!"

Josh's vision turned red and the next thing he knew Andy Hillstrand was pulling him off his brother. He shoved his fist back in Jake's face, "Don't you ever, EVER speak about Anghared that way! Do you fuckin' understand me?"

Jake Anderson dragged Jake away by the arm. All eyes turned to the elder Harris, "What?" he asked sheepishly.

Andy held his hands up in surrender, "You wanna share with the class?"

"I really like this girl!" admitted Josh, surprised to hear the words even though he spoke them.

Andy absently twirled his beer bottle with his finger, "They're definitely an interesting group. Jamie's pretty cool too."

Sig sat back, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "So I'm the only one who didn't get lucky?"

Scott looked over at Edgar, "What about you? You've been quiet on that front."

Edgar looked at his friends soberly the caught Sig's gaze, "You remember when I got busted for DUI?"

"Yeah?" Sig shook his head in confusion.

"That officer was Ronnie's dead husband." Silence descended around the table, no one sure what to say to that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for your patience and encouragement! Here's a little update to tide everyone over!**_

* * *

><p>"Look Josh," said Ronnie apologetically to the young deckhand sitting on her sofa, "Anghared specifically told me not to give you her telephone number on the off chance you did come looking." Ronnie sat back against her cushion. The dejected look on Josh's face was almost more than she could bear. She knew Anghared well enough to know Josh had deeply affected her friend. Yes 'Red was not ashamed of her profession and did enjoy her work, but she knew that most men were not going to accept what she did in a partner. Add that to the fact that Anghared had always battled self-esteem issues and you had deadly ego killing combination.<p>

Josh put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples with his long fingers. He propped his chin on his palm, his voice cracked as he spoke, "I need to talk to her Ronnie. I don't want her to be just a one night stand." He sat there quietly, his emotions warring inside him. He had come to Ronnie's hoping that Anghared was still at her friends. The disappointment of finding her gone was gut wrenching but his mind clung to the hope that Ronnie, being her friend, would know how to contact 'Red. And now she had shut him down.

"I'm sorry hon. I believe you, and I think she feels the same. But I gave my word to her," Ronnie shook her head in sympathy. "She wouldn't believe you over the phone anyways."

Josh stood to leave, "All right. I won't push the issue." He turned back, his hand on the door knob, "You won't give me her number, but would you give her mine?"

Ronnie smiled and went to find paper, "Absolutely." Josh quickly jotted down his cell and home numbers, e-mail, Twitter and private Face Book handles, as well as his physical address. Ronnie smirked at all the information. "I'll make sure she gets this."

"Thanks," Josh locked eyes with Ronnie, "Anghared is something special. She needs to know that."

Tears misted Ronnie's eyes. The girls had been telling Anghared that since they all met. She furiously scrambled through her address book. Finding the business card she was searching for and thrust it at Josh, "Here, I can't give you her phone number, but…"

Josh took the proffered paper eagerly and read, '_Mistress Gabrielle Deveux, _Château_ de Plaisir Minuit_, _Amsterdam_'. He smiled broadly, a plan forming in his head, "Thanks Ronnie!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then left, his sports car squealing as he peeled out of her drive.

Ronnie watched him drive off and then grabbed her purse and keys. Since the girls had headed home she had kept her promise to herself and was moving back into the master bedroom. She had first thought to simply rearrange the room, but once she got in there she realized she needed to completely redo it, there were simply too many memories as it was. So far she had packed up Chad's things and moved them to the attic. Some she had decided to donate and others she was holding onto until his family had a chance to go through. In her hallway she had started a memory wall years ago. On it was photographs of the important people in her life who had gone on. Her grandparents and great-grandparents, several great aunts and uncles, her best friend from summer camp who had fought and lost her battle with cancer at the unfathomable age of fifteen. Now she added her beloved husband to that wall. With the room cleared of memories and furniture she decided a new coat of paint was in order, but first she need to go to the hardware store to pick up a replacement set of toilet workings so that her brother could fix her leaky tank.

She drove the short distance to the local hardware store. Yes she could have driven a little farther and hit up Home Depot, but she liked the quaint store that had been a local landmark for decades. Carl, the owner, helped her find the pieces her brother had told her to get and then left her to peruse the aisles looking at odds and ends before going to the paint counter and picking up paint chips. She turned as she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder, "Well lookie here! If it's not Jungle Jane. What? No vines to slide down this time?"

Ronnie smiled at Edgar, "Hello to you Tarzan!"

He nodded at the plumbing pieces in her hand basket, "You having trouble?"

"Yeah," sighed Ronnie, "Toilet runs all the freaking time. My brother's coming over to fix it sometime this week, figured I'd go ahead and pick this up."

Edgar reached in and absently picked up the piping, "This is an easy fix. I could take care of it, take fifteen minutes tops."

Ronnie was surprised by the offer, "Oh, that's okay. I don't want to take up you're Saturday afternoon and it's not like I don't have another bathroom."

"No trouble at all. Like I said, it'll be a piece cake," he flashed a roguish smile.

After paying for her purchase Ronnie headed home, Edgar following behind her. He pulled in behind her car and grabbed his toolbox out of the truck bed. Ronnie's elderly neighbor, Mrs. Peterson was out pruning her roses and sniffed as she saw Edgar get out of his truck. "Quite the string of men running through you door today dearie," she tutted with disapproval.

Ronnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Nosy old biddy," she muttered under her breath.

Edgar laughed, "You running a brothel out of your house now?"

"You know it," agreed Ronnie. "Josh Harris was here earlier looking for Anghared."

Edgar nodded, "He seems quite taken with her for sure."

Ronnie showed Edgar the offending toilet and as promised he had it fixed in ten minutes. "So are you just planning to paint in here?" asked Edgar giving the bedroom a thorough once over.

"Yeah. I've tossed around the idea of doing more, but I watch too much HGTV," she admitted.

"Huh?"

"I'm constantly watching 'Holmes Inspection' and all these homeowners have been royally screwed by contractors," she explained.

"You have to know who you're dealing with for sure. The bathroom's kinda small for a master. Is there hardwood under that carpet?" wondered Edgar.

Ronnie shook her head, "Yeah, two gigantic walk in closets and an itty bitty bathroom. And yes, maple floors, but they're in bad shape."

Edgar walked over to the closet that backed up to the bathroom. He paused before opening it, "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest," replied Ronnie wondering where this conversation was going.

Edgar stepped inside knocking on walls with his knuckles then walking back into the bathroom and doing the same. "You know," his voice was muffled by the walls, "The closet wall isn't load bearing. I doubt it is even original construction. Probably added in the 60's I'd guess." He walked back into the bedroom. You could knock that all out, take down this wall in the bathroom and open it up make it an en suite. It'd be real nice."

Ronnie envisioned a deep old fashioned claw foot tub by the window and an enclosed carwash like shower in the corner. "Yeah it would," she sighed. "Can you recommend someone?"

There was a glint in Edgar's eye, "Sure. I'm a licensed contractor. I could do it."

~DC~

"Come on Ronnie," whined Allyson, "You promised that you'd think about going out."

"Yes, I did," agreed Ronnie, "but…" she could see Edgar's truck pulling up.

"BUT NOTHING! " she shot back hotly.

"Look. My contractor is here and…"

"Contractor?"

"Yeah, I'm having the master bath and bedroom remodeled." Ronnie hadn't had a chance to catch up with Allyson since the renovation had begun.

"Oh," that was certainly a big step from where Ronnie had been. "Well then next time."

"Sure, maybe. I really don't like blind dates." Ronnie smiled and waved at Edgar through the window. She opened the door, "Hi! Come on in." Then turned back to the phone conversation, "Look Ally, I gotta go. Catch you later?"

"Absolutely. We need to do lunch or dinner ASAP," Allyson ended the call then called her date for the evening to break the news that there wouldn't be a double date after all.

Edgar looked at Ronnie, concerned about the troubled expression on her face, "Everything alright?"

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah, just a friend irritating me."

"You want me to have Sig shanghai them?" he jibed.

"Nah, she just keeps pushing these damn blind dates on me," muttered Ronnie, "and so far I've been able to get out of most of them."

"Most of them?" a smile quirked as he said it.

She took a deep breath, "When the girls were here I promised them I would work on getting on with…" she gestured at the air. "Allyson bullied me into a 'date' about two weeks ago. Suffice to say he was a pompous ass. FYI—NEVER date a plastic surgeon." Ronnie dropped her voice to a sleazy tone, "You know honey, with a little nip and lift here, tuck there, you could be… " "Asshat," she muttered.

Edgar crossed his arms across his chest; the idea of Ronnie dating some asshole didn't sit well with him. The thought of said asshole making her feel less than beautiful as she was was completely unacceptable. "Don't listen to the fucker Ron. So does Allyson only date doctors?" Edgar knew that Scott had really enjoyed his day with Allyson. If she was only after a white collar guy then Edgar needed to let him down gently.

Ronnie looked thoughtful, "No, not just doctors. Though that seems to be her dating pool right now. She works in a hospital so that's who she's around."

~DC~

Edgar had the rough in finished for the new shower as well as the reinforced sub floor for the toilet and "new" claw foot bathtub. His buddy down at the reclaimed store had called and had gotten in a vintage high backed tub that Ronnie was going to love. While he was working his mind kept replaying the "date" conversation over and over in his head. Ronnie was an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. He decided that the surgeon was trying to dig at her self-esteem to either A) get in her pants or B) drum up business AND get in her pants; either was unacceptable. The more he thought about that, the madder he got. He was glad he had a hammer and nails in his hands; with each swing he imagined he was smashing the asshole's face. He finished the day's project and put his tools away. Climbing down the stairs he heard the steady tap of Ronnie's typing on her laptop. He popped his head around the corner, the intent look on her face as she worked made him smile, "Hey, I'm knocking off for the night."

Ronnie looked up and smiled, "Wow! Is it that late already?" Her stomach rumbled loudly. Edgar chuckled then his announced itself just as loudly. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who skips lunch!" giggled Ronnie.

Edgar turned to head down the hall then stopped and came back, "You wanna go get a bite to eat?

Ronnie sat back in her chair, momentarily at a loss for words. She bit her lower lip, "Um, sure."

~DC~

"A bite to eat" turned out to be dinner, followed by ice cream, followed by coffee. It was almost nine in the evening when they pulled into her drive. "Guess it's a good thing the old lady is sleeping…"

Ronnie chortled, "Yeah, no telling what she'd have to say." Then she sobered up, "Really though, she's not a terrible neighbor to have. She keeps an eye on me and always comes to check when she hasn't seen me out and about. Plus her homemade bread is amazing!"

Edgar sat in the driver's seat feeling awkward, he wanted to keep Ronnie there talking for as long as he could. Ronnie put her hand on the door handle, "I guess I'll see you later. .."

"I'll be back tomorrow," interrupted Edgar.

"No, take the day off. I mean its Saturday for Christ's sake! Surely you'd rather spend time with your friends or family instead of slaving in my bathroom." In reality, she hated the days Edgar didn't come work on the remodel. They only chatted off and on throughout the day, but having someone else puttering around the house was nice for a change.

He had no idea what possessed him but the next thing Edgar knew was his lips had captured hers, pulled her across the cab of the truck and seated on his lap. Her arms were twined around his neck, her fingers running though his hair. Ronnie melted in his arms, returning his hungry kisses. The soft whimpers and moans coming from her made Edgar want to keep her there forever. The wailing siren of a passing police car broke the spell they were both under and they pulled apart breathlessly. She leaned her head on his shoulder trying to stop the racing of her heart. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll, I'll stay in the drive until you get inside, " he said in a husky voice. Edgar didn't trust himself to walk her to the door.

Ronnie nodded and slid over to the edge of the seat. She smiled back at him shakily then quickly entered the house. As soon as she saw his lights head down the street she grabbed her phone, ready to dial Allyson she stopped. Allyson would still be on her date and she didn't want to disrupt whatever may or may not be going on. It would be too late to bother Jamie or Ireland so she quickly rang Anghared's number.

"BLOODY HELL! SOMEBODY HAD BETTER BE DEAD!" bellowed the redhead angrily.

"Sorry 'Red," apologized Ronnie, "I need to talk to someone."

Anghared sprang up, the uneasy tone in Ronnie's voice making her come instantly awake, "Absolutely hon, what's wrong?" Allyson had e-mailed the girls to get their take on Ronnie dodging her attempts at setting their friend up.

Ronnie laughed hysterically making 'Red worry even more, "Nothing's wrong. Just need some girlfriend talk."

"All right," a yawn ripped through her head, "shoot. Do I need to get chocolate?"

Ronnie took a deep breath, "I'm having the master bedroom and bath remodeled."

Anghared frowned, Ronnie needed to talk about renovations? "And you needed to call me at almost 4a.m. why?" She lay back down under her covers ready to end the call and go back to sleep.

"EdgarHansenisdoingthework," said Ronnie hastily.

"Whoa. Say that again?" Anghared propped up on a pillow.

"Edgar Hansen is my contractor. He's been here nearly every day for the last two weeks…"

"So if you're calling me can I assume…"began Anghared jumping out of her bed.

"We went out to dinner tonight and when he brought me home we made out in his truck!" Ronnie was giddy recounting the experience.

"Aww hun! I'm chuffed for you!" Anghared wanted to squee in delight.

The two chatted for almost an hour before the yawns were coming so quick and hard 'Red could hardly stop. "Thanks for the ear, hon. I appreciate it," said Ronnie picking up on the audible cue. Remembering her promise to Josh, "Speaking of crab fishermen…I had a visitor here a week after you left looking for you."

Anghared choked, tears welling in her eyes. Her memories of the night she spent with Josh Harris were both a dream and a nightmare. Almost every night since, she had dreamt of that night waking with a sob as she realized that once again she was alone in her bed. "You didn't give him my number did you?" she accused.

"No, but you should let me. Seriously 'Red, he really likes you," insisted Ronnie.

"No, I'm just the sex freak he got to fuck," she spat out.

Ronnie sighed, "No, you're not. Look, he left his contact info; I'm going to e-mail it to you. I think you should talk to him."

"Sure, send it. But I'm telling you I'm not going to do anything with it." Anghared hung up the phone and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>duh-duh-duh-dum!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you're too busy?" shouted the eldest Hansen brother.<p>

"Just what I said. I have plans already," lied Edgar. Well, it was only a little lie. His routine lately had been to go work at Ronnie's even on weekends, but he hadn't told her for sure he was coming. He finally managed to get off the phone and headed to the shower to clean up…maybe he could convince Ronnie to take a drive with him.

As soon as he was off the phone with Edgar, Sig called Norman. "Hey Norm, I think we've got a big problem with Ed."

"Yeah? What is it?" yawned Norman.

"Ed's been dodging me…"

"I don't blame him. You're an ass," snorted the middle Hansen brother.

"Now he's dodging going out to help mother. I think he's back on drugs…." Sig answered ominously.

~DC~

Norman slammed the door as Sig gunned the engine, "I talked to Bradley. Yeah, Matt's using again, but says he hasn't seen or heard from Edgar and they aren't using together."

Sig nodded gravely, "Time to get to the bottom of this." Like a bat out of hell he drove straight for Edgar's only to find the blind's down and the truck already gone.

"Well," shrugged Norman, "If he ain't here, then he wasn't lying…"

~DC~

Ronnie doubled over in laughter as Edgar cut loose with a weird white-boy freestyle dance move straight out of a French Quarter street festival. When he arrived at her house that morning he had talked her into going to the Zydeco Music Festival out on the waterfront, not that she needed much enticement. Edgar latched onto her hand and drug her out into the crowd of dancers. They danced for a while then wandered around sampling the various food vendors. Once again Edgar drove up to her house late that evening. He'd been holding her hand while driving and when he put the truck in park and squeezed her hand, "Would you mind if I walked you to the door?"

Ronnie shook her head shyly. Edgar laid his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him as they walked. He turned as they stood on her doorstep and tenderly kissed her lips pulling her into his arms. "Good night Ronnie," he said huskily and turned to walk away.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Ronnie softly. Edgar nodded and followed her inside. "Would, would you like something to drink?" Ronnie was way out of her comfort zone. A month ago she never would have dreamed she'd be sitting in her living room with a man, not her husband, and wondering if she was going to have sex. Edgar recognized the nervousness in her voice, "I'm good." He slid closer to her on the sofa tipped her head back with a finger under her chin. Ronnie held her breath as his face closed into hers. Edgar put and arm around her waist and pulled her closer; she complied by bonelessly melting against him. His tongue sought entrance and she parted her lips. She sighed as it swept against hers, pressing herself against Edgar, her attention starved body yearning to break free. His mouth left hers and began to trail down her neck. She let out a quiet sob as he hit that sweet spot just behind her ear. Edgar pulled back to make sure he hadn't gone too far. He knew this was an enormous step for Ronnie and although her body obviously wanted him he wasn't as sure what the emotional turmoil of their lovemaking would be. He smiled warmly at her and brushed his hand along her cheek. "Tell me if I need to stop," he said softly. He would stop if it killed him and he wasn't convinced it wouldn't!

Ronnie gazed into Edgar's eyes, the desire and care he felt for her evident in their brown depths. She kissed him timidly and then stood, holding out her hand. Edgar followed her in silence as they climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She looked at the small twin bed in the spare room she was using and gave a nervous laugh, "I think I'll be glad to get the master bedroom back after all."

~DC~

Ronnie woke the next morning in a near panic. Something was lying on top of her and the weight was making it difficult to breathe. As her groggy mind came slowly awake, she first became aware of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and then the fact that she was completely naked under the sheets. For a moment she panicked then utter happiness washed over her thinking that losing Chad had been nothing but a nightmare and she was finally awake. She turned to face Chad and felt the soft beard rake across her skin and she froze. Never in his life had Chad worn a beard. The scent that uniquely screamed Edgar wafted as a breeze entered the room and the emotions of the last three years crashed down on her at one. She was in sleeping with and had had sex with a man who was not Chad. She choked back a sob and struggled to get up.

Edgar had woken when her first felt Ronnie stir. Last night had been the most amazing of his life. He'd already found Ronnie to be a warm, caring, beautiful woman and the way she had responded in his arms…was something he would never forget. The aftermath of their lovemaking had been emotional for her as expected but he thought they had dealt with it all the evening before. He heard her cry out and felt her struggle. Instead of letting her go, he held on tighter. "Ronnie, honey, it's okay," he soothed. The sound of his voice breaking down her last barrier and the tears fell freely. He turned her body to face his, not sure what to do or say. Instead he simply held her as she cried.

Ronnie looked at Edgar's worried face and forced her crying to stop. "God, I'm a mess," she sputtered. He pulled her head to his chest, "Not at all. You've been through hell Ronnie. You're supposed to be a mess." He was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Do I need to step away? Am I pushing you too much?" he asked quietly, dreading that she might say yes.

"Wha?" she began to cry again. This is what she had always feared about moving on. She knew all along it would be hard. Chad would always be a part of her, and what man would want to have a ghost in their relationship? Having Edgar in her life was like having her senses returned to her, and now she had fucked that up. She clung to Edgar who was finally able to make out what she was saying through her tears.

"I understand sweetheart. I'll be here as long as you need me to be and want me here," he pledged. "Love like you and Chad had, that can't be forgotten babe. Of course this is weird for you, how could it not be? But as long as you are happy, I make you feel good, I'll be here. "

Ronnie smiled through her tears and laid her head on Edgar's chest, "Thank you." He wiped her tears away then softly kissed her eyes, tasting the saltiness. He moved to her mouth which parted instinctively to allow his tongue to sweep inside. Her body responded to the tender touch and responded in kind. Edgar rolled Ronnie onto her back and braced himself on his arms above her. Gazing into her eyes he waited for her to tell him to go on. "Please?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. His head dropped to the valley of her breasts and he kissed a trail from her collarbone downwards and then up again. Ronnie rubbed against his body and ran her fingers along Edgar's strong shoulders. His knee parted her legs; her eyes were closed and she was holding her breath in anticipation. "Open your eyes, Ronnie," commanded Edgar, sinking slowly into her as she complied. She arched her body into a lazy stretch against him sighing, as pleasure rippled through her body. Edgar pulled back then sank back in causing her breath to quicken. She moved against him, deepening his thrust. He leaned his chin against the curve of her neck and let out a low growl and thrust again. Each thrust in pulled at Ronnie's soul. Like water used to prime a pump, she became more animated and sure of herself. Her hands skirted his shoulder muscles and she wrapped a leg around his waist. Edgar's hand dropped to her hip and caressed her thigh and pressed deep into her center. With her hands and body she urged him on, both finding completion as he held her tightly against him.

~DC~

_Three weeks later_

Allyson slid into the booth across from Ronnie, "Sorry I'm late. Life's been crazy lately."

"I'll say," agreed Ronnie smiling over her frozen margarita.

Allyson looked sheepish. She felt bad about dodging Ronnie lately. It just seemed that no matter how much she intended to make time to catch up with Ronnie, something always came up. "I've been a horrible friend. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm going out with Michael again this weekend. His med school crony is in town…"

"I'm not going out with him," stated Ronnie.

Allyson rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why do you keep dodging dates?"

Ronnie smirked just a little; Allyson was never going to believe her. "Well, if you could be bothered to have a girl's night out more often than once every three months you might already know."

Allyson looked at her skeptically, "You've been finding your own men to date?"

Ronnie shook her head, "Actually he found me at the hardware store…" Ronnie brought her best friend up to speed on the new Ronnie-Edgar relationship and when she finished Allyson was speechless. "Oh. My. GOD!" she squeed. "I can't believe, I never thought, holy shit!"

"I know!" squealed Ronnie, "I can't believe it myself."

"So have you met his family?" Allyson gave her friend a knowing look over her drink.

Ronnie bit her lip then shook her head, "No, not yet. To be honest he works on the remodel then we either eat at my place or we go out and then we…"

"And then you do the horizontal mambo all night long. Dang! Wait till I tell the girls!" teased Allyson reaching for her cell phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprisingly this was not an easy chapter to write and I really struggled with the morning after scene. Don't be too disappointed, a crusty ol' sea captain is going to provide the perfect segue into my smutty smut that has made me the infamous smut queen.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and support! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sig slammed on his brakes and came to a screeching halt as he saw Edgar's truck parked outside of the older two story brick house. He had followed Edgar from his house to the hardware story early that morning and then around town on various "errands". He lost him at a stoplight and had driven up every street and cul-de-sac he'd come across trying to find his errant brother. Norman had been absolutely no help, refusing to hunt the youngest Hansen brother down. Two sets of eyes were better than one but Sig was stuck with only one set. He sent off a quick text to Norman berating him for being unhelpful and then turned his attention on the house. So far he hadn't seen any movement or heard any sounds of construction and after patiently waiting five entire minutes he stormed up the driveway. He noticed the elderly lady next door tutting as he stomped up the porch stairs and pounded on the door.<p>

Upstairs Edgar and Ronnie were putting the finishing touches on the bedroom walls when they heard tires screech outside. A short while later someone began pounding on their front door, Ronnie looked at Edgar quizzically and then hurried downstairs. She looked through the peephole and recognized the beet red face of Sig Hansen. She swung the door open wondering what the emergency was. Sig stood there stunned for a moment when the door was answered by a woman and not his brother. He quickly recovered and launched into a full-fledged captain's bellow, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL IS EDGAR!"

Ronnie crossed her arms and cocked her hip, not intimidated by the Northwestern captain. "I'm Ronnie Marek. This is my brothel and Edgar is my top selling man-whore," she deadpanned. She eyed him up and down and added saucily, "I need another gigolo; you wanna try out for the gig?"

Sig choked and sputtered, not sure what to say or how to respond. From the stairs above he heard Edgar's booming laugh. He sauntered down the stairs shirtless with his jeans undone and sitting low on his hips, "Hey Mistress, my next job here yet?"

Ronnie doubled over in laughter to cover the flush that hit her body. _Damn that man was hot_! "NO!" she scolded, "And what have I told you about personal visits during work hours!" She turned back to Sig and tapped her foot impatiently, "No pay, no stay. So what's it gonna be?"

Sig's eyes bulged and his mouth closed over and over. Edgar chuckled and shook his head then wrapped his arm around Ronnie's shoulder protectively, "What are you doing here Sig?"

"Trying to figure out what the fuck you've gotten yourself into! That's what! Damn it Edgar! You've been shackin' up with some…some…"recognition dawned on Sig, "fame seeker! By God I hope you've wrapped your shit up. Last thing you need is baby mama drama!"

Ronnie gasped at Sigs accusation, the blood draining from her face, "How dare…"

Anger flooded Edgar's veins and he took a threatening step towards Sig. Ronnie thrust an arm out to stop him and took a step towards Sig. "No one insults me in my own house. Get out," seethed Ronnie in a dangerous voice, forcing herself not to shake.

Sig turned on his heel and flung the screen door open. Edgar followed him outside and shut the front door behind him. The heavy wood muffled the voices, but Ronnie could still hear the argument on her doorstep. She sank down on the sofa replaying Sig's vile words over and over in her head. The fame seeking was easy to dismiss; Edgar had been the one to pursue her. But the comment about being a baby mama filled her with dread.

The argument ended and Edgar looked through the house searching for Ronnie. He found her in the laundry room attacking laundry stains. "Hey sweetheart, don't mind Sig. He can be an ass. He runs his mouth when he's worried."

Ronnie didn't meet his gaze and simply nodded. Edgar frowned in concern, not sure what was going through her head. "Come on babe, if you're upset, you gotta talk to me."

"What if he's right?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he replied confused. He nudged her with his hip and smirked, "I'm the one who chased you."

Ronnie turned and looked at him soberly, "The baby mama comment."

Edgar shrugged, "I'm clean, you're clean. It's fine."

"We haven't been using protection and I'm not on the pill. How is that fine?" She and Edgar had been having sex fairly regularly and protection had never occurred to her. Seeing the lack of comprehension in his face she continued, "Chad and I didn't have to worry about condoms or birth control pills so it never crossed my mind when you and I started having sex." Ronnie could see that Edgar still didn't get it and then a thought dawned on her, "Ah," she forced a smile, "You think that because Chad and I never had kids, I'm the one with fertility issues."

When she spoke the blinders came off Edgar's eyes, "Oh fuck, so he…"

"Yeppers," agreed Ronnie.

"Shit," muttered Edgar under his breath and walked out into the backyard to light up a cigarette. _Fucking hell. Knocking Ronnie up never crossed his mind, he truly thought she was the one in her marriage who couldn't conceive. No he didn't feel like she had been trying to trap him like Sig had insinuated, but Jesus Christ! This relationship with her was getting serious, but baby serious? _The image of Ronnie standing in her flower garden, hand on a very baby, baby bump flashed through his mind and his heart leapt into his throat.

Ronnie watched Edgar out the laundry room window. She could see from his body language that he was fighting something in his head. After being lost in her misery for three years, these past few weeks had been like a warm spring day after a long, frigid winter. And now, Sig the asshole Hansen had screwed that all up. She turned away from the window and fought to keep from sobbing. Part of her wanted to run outside and melt into Edgar's arms the other to run upstairs and hide in her closet.

~DC~

Edgar threw himself down onto his recliner in frustration. Thanks to Sig and his meddling, things between Ronnie and himself were extremely weird. She was retreating emotionally and hesitant to have sex. To top things off she demanded that he wear a condom on the few occasions they did. She'd told him that her gynecologist wouldn't just write her a prescription for birth control but she couldn't get an appointment until after he left for King Crab. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it, not bothering to look at the number. Sig's voice blasted through the air, "Edgar? I need…" Edgar dropped the call and threw his phone across the room. Since that day on Ronnie's porch Edgar had been avoiding his brother at all costs…crab season was going to be fantastic. Brooding was not a healthy place for Edgar to be, and before long his old demon's started to rear their ugly heads. In a split second he decided to go find Matt and was headed out the front door. Standing there about to knock was Norman.

Norman looked his little brother over critically and wasn't happy with what he saw. He crossed his arms over his chest, "You look like you're thinking about making a big mistake little brother." Edgar didn't say a word and simply turned and walked back into his den. Norman followed Edgar inside, "What's got you all in a knot?"

Edgar studied the lines in his hands then told the story of Sig showing up at Ronnie's and the aftermath of that visit. Norman sat silent through the telling then sat back against the cushions, "You're in deep." Edgar said nothing and simply nodded. "Do you love her?" Edgar hesitated but Norman pushed on, "Close your eyes and imagine Ronnie lying naked in the arms of Johnathan Hillstrand…"Norman smiled to himself as he saw Edgar's jaw clench and his hands tighten into fists. "Let's try this again. Do. You. Love. Her?"

Edgar's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. He grabbed his truck keys and yelled over his shoulder for Norman to lock up.

~DC~

Ronnie took a deep breath and looked around her finished bedroom. She smiled in satisfaction at how everything had turned out. She was reaching out to straighten a crooked picture frame when she heard tires screeching on the street outside. Memories of that fateful day were brought out fresh in her mind. Things with Edgar had not been the same since and every day they seemed to drift farther apart. She knew that most of the distance was her own doing, but she felt powerless to stop it.

Pounding on her front door shook her out of her woolgathering and she hurried to answer the door. She threw the door open without bothering to check the peephole. "Hi!" she said in surprise brushing back a stray lock of hair, not expecting to see Edgar. Edgar didn't reply; he simply reached an arm around her waist the other going to the nape of her neck. He hauled her against him, his tongue demanding entrance. His mouth bruised hers as he pushed her backwards into the foyer, kicked the door shut and turned to trap her against the door. His pelvis ground against her mound and even through the thick material of her jeans electricity shot through her body. Edgar's hands snaked under her shirt and began roughly caressing her back and shoulders. He leaned his forehead against hers, took a ragged breath and stared into her eyes. His voice cracked with emotion when he spoke, "Do you love me?"

Ronnie was reeling from Edgar's greeting and couldn't form a coherent thought. He gripped her shoulders, "Do you love me?" She was lost in Edgar's warm chocolate brown eyes and there saw a myriad of emotions… fear, uncertainty, desperation, and dare she believe it…love? Edgar watched as tears filled Ronnie's eyes and for a moment he was truly afraid he'd overstepped his bounds. Ronnie wrapped her arms around Edgar's neck and she kissed him, "I love you." Edgar let out a whoop and buried his face in her hair, "I love you. And nothing Sig or anyone else has or will say can change that." He grabbed her hand and all but dragged her up the stairs. He started into the spare bedroom but was stopped by Ronnie. She nodded in the direction of the master bedroom, "It's finished."

"You're sure?" he said gruffly. Ronnie swallowed, making love in her marriage bed was the final step for her and if Chad wasn't there, Edgar was the man she wanted to be with. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Edgar gave her a feral lust filled grin, "The lets do this right!" He scooped her up and carried her through the door and tossed her on the bed. She landed with a bounce and back crawled and Edgar followed her. "Where you think you're going?" he growled in her ear. He reclaimed her mouth before she could respond. With deft hand he rid both of them of their clothes. Ronnie shivered as the timbre of his voice sent ripples down her spine; this was a side of Edgar she had not yet experienced. He nipped her earlobe, "Spread your legs." She complied instantly and he slid home inside her molten depths. His hands squeezed her heavy breasts, plucking at the nipple and then rolling it between his fingers. Ronnie moaned as the feeling connected straight to her clitoris and her hips bucked involuntarily. Edgar drew back and roughly thrust inside her again. Ronnie arched against him and gasped. Edgar stilled thinking he had gone too far, "You okay?"

Ronnie eyes were wide with lust and she rolled her hips. She kissed Edgar deeply then whispered, "FUCK ME!"

"Yes ma'am," drawled the deck boss. He hitched her legs up a little higher to deepen the angle then slammed into the juncture of her thighs. Ronnie yelped, her nails scoring his back. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts as he pounded her soft body. Her breathing became erratic as she felt her orgasm rising. Edgar could feel the fluttering of her walls and knew she was close. The tingly in his heavy sac told him his was wasn't far behind. He redoubled his efforts, "Cum for me Ronnie!" Ronnie's body bowed and went rigid as the waves overtook her. She screamed out his name and bit down on his shoulder. The combined sensation of her tunnel clamping down on him and the pain in his shoulder sent Edgar over the edge of oblivion as well. Calling out her name he pumped is seed deep inside her.

~DC~

Ronnie lay circled in Edgar's arms tracing lazy patterns on his chest with her fingernails. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her palm. "Are you really okay?" Edgar asked with concern, every so often Ronnie would tremble and he was worried that he'd been too rough.

"No, I'm fine Ed," Ronnie rose up and leaned over his chest to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm not made of glass and if had been too much I would have told you to stop." She could tell by the look on his face that Edgar wasn't convinced. "You know that gouge in the stair banister spoke?"

Edgar looked at her confused, "Yeah?"

Ronnie grabbed his wrists with her hands then smirked, memories flashing through her mind. "Let's just say that after fifteen years Chad and I had tried just about everything."

"Oh yeah?" Edgar's eyebrow shot up.

Ronnie's eyes lit up, "Let's just say, this house got broken into by a naughty thief several times."

Edgar rolled Ronnie over, "And I'm guessing that thief had to be thoroughly questioned?"

"Oh yes, many times. She never learned her lesson," winked Ronnie.

"Hmmm, I may have to double check your locks…it'd be a shame if you were robbed." Edgar dipped his head and pulled Ronnie in for a searing kiss then chuckled. "I may not be a cop, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let some stranger run through this house without finding out why..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hmmm, and y'all thought Ronnie was Little Miss Innocent didn't ya? Reveiws make me update faster!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_I really appreciate the reviews left by everyone! They make any writer's day, but especially mine! _

_**!SMUT WARNING!**_

_**Seriously!**_

_**I'M NOT KIDDING!**_

* * *

><p><em>Anghared cried out in ecstasy as Josh once again bottomed out in her molten depths. Her nails scored his strong back as she urged him on. Josh was braced above her, eyes closed, chest heaving. Sweat poured off both lovers as he took them both to heights of ecstasy…<em>

_What had started as a friendly game of truth or dare had escalated into a full blown sex battle. Anghared thought she was winning when she was queening him while he was tied to her bed. Poised above his face she could feel his warm breath against her wetness. _

_Josh was in agony. 'Red had spent the last half hour teasing his cock in ways he had never imagined. Her mouth, hands, hell even her hair had brought him to the edge of no return time after time. Like most teenage boys Josh had used the line that not cumming or not having sex would cause them pain, now he knew it was true. He swore his balls were actually blue from all teasing she had done. This last time he'd felt his balls tighten Josh had let himself relax expecting the eruption that he so badly needed only to feel Anghared's hands and hot, wet mouth pull away. His eyes flew open and he gave a guttural scream of frustration. Anghared bent her head to his face and lightly licked the curve of his luscious elven ear. Her breath made him tremble as her fingernails traced his sensitive nipples. That had been a shock to Josh; he'd had no idea that Anghared could turn every inch of his skin into an erogenous zone. _

"_Having fun?" she whispered. He nodded._

"_Are you ready to cum for your mistress?" her hand caressed his heavy ball sac. Josh squeaked his answer and eagerly thrust his hips toward her. Anghared pulled her hand away and purred, "Tsk, tsk…Mistress cums first."_

_Anghared held her honey pot just out of the reach of Josh's mouth. She could feel him straining to reach her and she wondered if it was his need for completion or his desire to please her that drove him so. She lowered herself just a bit and Josh was able to suck a puffy lip in his mouth. She sighed at the pleasant feeling and fully seated herself on her "throne". His strong tongue thrust deeply inside her core and she rocked her hips in response. He moved to the stiff nub of her clit and worried it with his strong lips. Josh quickly found a rhythm of tongue thrusts and nibbles that soon had his sweet 'Red moaning above him. His face was covered in her slick juice and it almost seemed that she was sliding over his face. He wanted to shove a finger in as well and hated the fact that his arms were tied. He struggled against his bonds and was surprised to find a hand had come free. Josh redoubled his oral assault and was rewarded as he felt his mistress stiffen above him and then flood his mouth. She collapsed beside him in a heaving heap to recover. With the speed borne from working a dangerous, icy crab deck Josh freed his other hand and legs then covered her body with his. _

_He reached down and plucked a perky nipple. Anghared's eyes flew open; she had not been expecting him to be free. He smirked down at her, "Turn-about is fair play no?" _

_Anghared struggled to get out from underneath him. She was the one who was supposed to be in control! Josh grasped both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. "I'm in charge now. But lucky for you or should I say thanks to you, I'm not in the mood to tease." His knee forced her legs to spread and he thrust inside her steaming center. Anghared bit back a cry as Josh's long, thick cock filled her tight hole. She would swear to her dying day that she could feel him hit every ridge and bump inside her. Once he was fully seated within her, Josh pulled her legs up over his shoulders. His eyes locked with Anghared's and he saw hers widen with the sudden realization of what he was about to do. Josh pulled his hips back only to slam himself home. Anghared gasped at the intrusion, welcome though it was. Josh shook his head, "Nope, not quite right." He bent her legs back a little more and slammed into her again. This time his cock found the spongy spot he'd been looking for. On impact Anghared began keening, her body going rigid. Rarely had any man desired to or sought out her g-spot. That Josh did so with such focused attention thrilled her. Over and over he worked his cock in her. In moments she was writhing beneath him. Josh could feel himself on the edge he dropped his head to her ear, "Cum for me Anghared!" He nipped her ear as he said her name…_

Anghared woke with a start, sweat soaking the sheets and blankets of her bed. Tears streamed down her face as the realization that it had all been a dream sank in once again. These dreams were nothing new. It seemed that she had them at least two or three times a week and had since the e-mail she received from Ronnie relaying Josh's message. She had deleted it and then emptied her e-mail trash bin to get rid of the information. With a sob she clutched her pillow to her chest, trying to relieve the empty feeling inside before crying herself to sleep.

~DC~

Josh stared at the dark amber liquid in his glass and swirled it around. The dim light of the bar played off the liquid. He was tired, dark circles rimmed his coffee brown eyes. It had been weeks since he'd had a decent night's sleep. Instead he'd been plagued by dreams of Anghared. Tied to her bed; buried deep inside her; locked in passionate embraces…he had run the gambit in his dreams. Some had been so real he swore he could smell the _Angel _perfume that she wore.

Scott Campbell set down beside the young deckhand and nudged him with his shoulder, bringing Josh out of his reverie. "You gonna drink that or watch it all night?"

"What?" said a startled Josh. "Sorry, just thinking."

Scott nodded knowingly, "About a certain red head?"

Josh took a drink and grimaced as it burned down his throat. He nodded, "That obvious?"

"I…" Scott was interrupted by a squeal at the door. His attention shifted and his gaze homed in on Allyson as she hugged Ronnie tightly. He then saw the slick looking guy she was with. Khaki pants, crisp polo shirt, perfect hair…Scott despised him on sight.

Allyson embraced Ronnie, confused but elated by the beaming smile her friend wore. Over the bar she her eyes briefly met Scott's. She blushed remembering their previous encounter. Her thoughts were interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. "Hey babe, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked Michael in an overly polite tone. He'd seen the lingering gaze Allyson had given the bearded, muscular man across the bar. Allyson jumped at the touch and voice, broken out of her reverie. She flashed Michael a forced smile and gestured at Ronnie, "This is my best friend Ronnie and her boyfriend Edgar."

"Hello," Edgar up nodded extending his hand to shake Michael's.

"Nice to meet you Michael," smiled Ronnie.

Michael cocked his head to the side and pointed at Ronnie, "You're the friend Allyson was going to set Todd up with."

Ronnie felt Edgar stiffen beside her and leaned into his side, "She was, but I was already seeing Edgar."

Allyson sat down on the stool beside her friend, she saw a lot of familiar Deadliest Catch faces, so she assumed they were friends of Edgar's, "So what are we all doing here Ron?" At the same time Sig and Norman walked through the door with the Hillstrand brothers. Edgar squeezed Ronnie's shoulder, "Looks like that's everyone."

Ronnie grinned and pulled out her phone. Anghared, Jamie, and Ireland might not be able to be with them in person, but she had told them to be ready to take this call. "Allyson call Jamie and Ireland. I'll call Anghared," her eyes caught and held Josh's as she said it. They put their phones on speaker and laid them on the bar. Edgar stood on the rungs of Ronnie's chair, "Alright everyone wants to know why you were asked here tonight."

Ronnie held up her left hand, a diamond catching the light and sending sparks everywhere, "We're getting married!" The bar erupted in cheers and catcalls. The girls shrieking through the phone, Allyson and Ronnie jumping up and down hugging. In the hubbub no one noticed Josh Harris knick Ronnie's phone and practically sprint outside. "ANGHARED DON'T HANG UP!" he shouted into the mouthpiece.

Five thousand miles away Anghared froze. "Josh?" she whispered.

"'Red, please, please talk to me," croaked Josh.

Anghared shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about," the sadness evident in her voice.

"There is!" he insisted. "Anghared, I've never felt this way about anyone. I…"

"Josh, that night in Seattle was the best night of my life. But you and I both know I'm not the kind of woman you want. Goodbye Joshua." A tear slid down her face as she ended the call.

Josh gripped the cell tightly in his hand letting loose with a string of profanities. Leaning against the wall tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Ronnie quietly slipped out the door and wrapped the young deckhand in a hug.

Josh looked at her, sadness and anger warring in the depths of his eyes, "Is it because I'm nothing but a fisherman?"

"Not at all," Ronnie sighed deeply. "When she meets someone special, Anghared always pushes them away. In her mind, you are this wonderful man and she is nothing but a whore."

Anger poured through Josh's body and he violently pulled away from Ronnie. Ronnie put a gentle hand on his chest, "I didn't say that's what I thought, but it is what she's thinking."

"How do I change her mind when she won't even talk to me?" he ground out in frustration and handed her phone back.

"I don't know honey. But so you know, the girls and I are on your side. Unless you fuck it up. Then we'll be on you like a honey badger after a cobra," Ronnie patted his cheek then walked back into the bar.

~DC~

Ronnie stopped in the doorway to let herself adjust to the din of the bar. A strong hand snaked out and pulled her over to a quiet corner. Ronnie found herself looking at the sneering face of Sig Hansen. "So you really are knocked up then?" he spat out.

Ronnie crossed her arms over her chest and leveled her gaze on him, "You and I need to have a serious talk. You seem to be under the impression I'm trying to trap your little brother or something." She stepped into his personal space and poked his chest, "Edgar's going over to your mother's tomorrow to fix her sink. Why don't you come over to my place and we will hash this out like adults, hmm?"

At the bar Edgar saw Sig waylay Ronnie and could tell by their body language that the conversation wasn't a friendly one. He sat his soft drink down and started over to intervene but was stopped by Allyson, "Trust me; she can handle your brother."

Edgar stood there torn between the wisdom of Allyson's words and his desire to protect Ronnie from Sig's notorious temper. He knew that at some point Ronnie and Sig would have to work things out between them but someone yelling at the woman he loved didn't sit well with him. Allyson kissed his cheek, "She's not made of glass. With all she's been through, surely you know she's made of tougher stuff than that." Edgar never got a chance to reply as Ronnie joined them at the bar. She mock shoved Allyson, "Back up off my man bee-atch!"

Edgar smirked, "Now, now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around."

Michael leaned over Allyson's shoulder, "Not to mention you already have a man." He said it with a smile on his face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You want to tell me why that guy keeps staring at you?"

"What guy?" asked Allyson, but she knew who he was talking about.

"Short brown hair, goatee. I saw you looking at him when we walked in," jealousy laced his words.

Allyson faced him and said quietly, "We dated. Once. Before you and I started going out. I was just surprised to bump into him again."

Michael shot Scott a smug look, draped his arm over her shoulder then kissed her soundly on the lips.

Scott watched the exchange and took it for what it was worth. He took a long pull off his beer and tipped the bottle at Michael. Andy and John sat down on either side of him as their food arrived. Scott poured a generous amount of ketchup on his plate. He went to dip a fry and ended up with ketchup all over his stub. He tossed his fry on his plate and stuck the digit in his mouth to suck the sauce off of it.

John stared at him in disgust, "Dude…that's just gross."

"I accept that, "Scott smirked, popping a fry in his mouth. "I think slick over there may toss his cookies."

John looked over, "I see. Who's that your PT is with?"

"Dunno. But I don't like him." Scott kept staring at the man.

Ronnie and Allyson had their heads together in a booth deep in girl talk. "Girl, don't look now but Michael and Scott are having a stare down," sniggered Ronnie.

"Shit!" muttered Allyson watching the pair intently.

"So how serious are you and Michael?" prompted Ronnie.

Allyson shrugged, "I've enjoyed going out with him. Not counting tonight."

"He's a bit of an ass," added Ronnie.

"He definitely is full of himself," agreed Ally. "Don't worry, this one isn't a keeper. But tonight is about you! Have you set a date?"

"No, not yet. To be honest we haven't decided if we even want a 'wedding' wedding. I did the big Cinderella deal once."

~DC~

Michael downed his scotch on the rocks and darkly looked over the bar. They had been at this impromptu 'engagement party' for over an hour and he was more than ready to leave this second rate establishment. He sauntered over to Allyson and murmured in her ear that he was ready to go.

"But I'm celebrating with Ronnie," she stated.

Michael ignored her, "I'm headed to the men's room and then I'll be back to get you. Ronnie congratulations, though why you would choose a fisherman over a doctor beats the hell outta me." His words slurred a bit.

Ronnie's jaw dropped at the nasty comment as did Allyson's, "Yeah," she muttered, "This is your last date."

Michael barged through the men's room door, it bounced off the wall. Scott was drying his hands and glanced up in the mirror at the man. Michael puffed his chest out a bit seeing who was in the room with him.

Scott nodded, "Hi, Michael right? I'm Scott." He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Michael took it, squeezing hard, "Actually, it's _Dr._ Millens."

Scott applied some crabber's hand pressure, "Then you can call ME_ Captain_ Campbell."

They dropped hands and Michael stepped up to the urinal to take care of business, "So tell me Captain Campbell, did you fuck my girlfriend?" Michael zipped his pants up and turned to face Scott.

Scott's face was impassive, if Allyson hadn't shared their past with Michael, he wasn't about to. "You got questions, ask her." He left the bathroom before anything else could be said. Scott returned to the celebration and sat down at what appeared to be the captain's table. Sig pushed a beer his way, "Everything come out ok?" he joked, "You were in there a while."

Scott rolled his eyes but kept an eye on Michael's whereabouts. The man was obviously less than sober and he was worried that _Dr. Millens _was going to give Allyson a hard time about it.

Michael was through with slumming at the docks. _Captain Campbell's_ evasive answer told him all he needed to know. Allyson had been cock blocking him for the entire month they'd been going out. Bitch was gonna put out tonight or she could hit the road. Finding Allyson still chatting with her loser friend he grabbed her arm and growled, "We're outta here."

Allyson could see something was wrong and followed Michael out. Scott looked over to where Allyson had been and saw her gone, seeing the worried look on Ronnie's face he hurried over, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know?" stammered Ronnie, "Allyson's date dragged her out of here and did not look happy." Ronnie stood to go check on the pair. Scott put a hand out and gently pushed her back in her seat, "I'll go."

Scott quickly strode outside, looking up and down the street for the couple. They were nowhere in sight and after jogging up and down a ways he was about to give up when he heard the sound of skin striking skin and a feminine voice scream out, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

* * *

><p><em>Come on ladies, let me know what you think! <em>


	12. Chapter 12

**_All right! The mob needs to remove themselves from the premises! _**

**_Thanks for the lush reviews! They make me a happy camper!_**

_**Light Smut warning! Nothing y'all can't handle!**_

* * *

><p>Michael gripped Allyson's arm hard enough to leave marks and all but dragged her down the sidewalk to his car. She managed to jerk her arm free, "What the hell is wrong with you?", she shouted. Michael was clearly inebriated and there was no way in hell she was getting in a car with him behind the wheel.<p>

Michael snatched for her arm and yanked her body into his arms. He slammed her into the side of his car, sneering in her face, "SO, you've been jerking me around for the last month claiming you didn't put out that fast while in fact it seems you will?" He laughed in her face, "What? Am I not white trash enough to fit that bill? Seems you and the good Captain you 'only went out once with' seemed to do a bit more than hold hands!"

Bile rose in Allyson's throat as blood flooded her cheeks. It wasn't that she thought Scott wouldn't tell his friends what had taken place, she certainly had, but the fact he had thrown it in Michael's face? Who does something like that?

Seeing the blush stain her face confirming his accusations, Michael pushed up against her and whispered in her ear, "So tonight, I'm not taking no for an answer." Alarm bells sounded in her mind and Allyson instantly began struggling to get free. Michael laughed harder, "You seemed to enjoy that rough rowdy bar crowd, is that how you like it?" Buttons flew as he yanked open her blouse; he grabbed a breast with a hard squeeze. Allyson kneed him in the groin and broke free from his grasp. She turned to run when he once again grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She never saw the blow coming until he backhanded her across the cheek. Stars exploded in her head as she shrieked, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Allyson continued to struggle to get free when suddenly Michael's body skidded over the hood of the car. Strong hands gripped her shoulders; she looked up into the eyes of Scott Campbell. Worry and rage flashed through those brown orbs, "Allyson are you okay?"

She nodded mutely, shaken by what had taken place. "Go wait for me in the bar," he stated then turned back to deal with the asshole.

Allyson quickly walked back in the direction of the bar, but there was no way she was walking inside with a bruised face and shredded shirt.

Scott strode over to the doctor laid out in the street. He still hadn't gotten up from where Scott had thrown him over the car. Seeing the muscular captain headed his way Michael scrambled to his feet, "Hope the fuck was worth jail time asshole."

Scott gripped him by the collar and slammed his face into the hood of his car, "Me? You're the one out here trying to rape your date fuck wad."

Blood trickled out of Michael's nose, "What's she to you anyway?"

Scott slammed his face again, "Right now? A friend who needed help. We'll see about later." He laid his head close to Michael's ear, "Come near Allyson, bother her in any way and You. Will. Regret. The. Day. You. Were. Born. Asshole." He slammed his fist into the hood next to Michael's face in emphasis.

Scott hurried back to the bar to find Allyson and was unhappy to see she was standing in the shadows next to the bar. "I told you to meet me inside!"

Tears had started to trickle down her face as she waited for Scott. She was shaking slightly in reaction to the violent attack, never in her life had a man treated her like Michael had and yes she had dated some assholes in the past. Nevertheless her eyes blazed at Scott, "I'm not walking in there looking like this!" She gestured at the torn shirt and her face. Scott nodded, "I'll take you home. If he comes back, you come inside, hear me?" He quickly reentered the bar to get his riding jacket. He tossed some cash on the bar to pay his tab. On his way out he hugged Ronnie and whispered in her ear, "Allyson's fine. She'll call you later." He shook Edgar's hand, "Congrats man!" Finding Allyson where he left her, he handed her his jacket, "Here, you can wear this."

The leather jacket swallowed Allyson, the lingering aroma of Scott's musk and cologne calmed her nerves. She looked up into Scotts eyes, "How could you tell him I slept with you?" she accused softly.

Scott turned scarlet and he thrust his finger in the direction they had come, "That's what that was about!" he shouted. He grasped both of her shoulders, "I didn't say anything. He came in the john as I was there and asked me if we had slept together. I told him that anything he wanted to know about you and me he needed to ask you."

Relief washed through her and she relaxed her posture. She sagged against Scott's chest. "Come on hon, I'll take you home."

"Take me to Ronnie's please, I don't want to be alone tonight," replied Amy her voice muffled against his shirt.

Scott thought back to the passionate embrace he had seen between Edgar and Ronnie when he had walked back into the bar. "Sweetheart, I think Ronnie and Edgar kinda want to celebrate tonight. Alone."

"Oh, of course," stammered Allyson mentally berating herself for being so ditzy. "Then home it is," her voice shook as she said it. The idea of spending the night alone quite frankly terrified her. She knew it was the shock of everything, but still she cringed at how scared she felt.

"Do you think Michael will show up?" asked Scott. Allyson shrugged. "Then why don't you come stay at my place. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

Allyson protested but Scott tipped her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly, "Won't be any trouble and I'll be a perfect gentleman." Scott helped her straddle his motorcycle and with a roar took off. Allyson slid closer in behind him, molding her form against his to shield herself from the cool air. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and leaned her head against his warm back as the road rushed past them.

Scott unlocked his apartment door and ushered Allyson inside. Allyson excused herself to clean up in the shower and while she was washing away the residue from the evening Scott dug out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats with a drawstring. Both would swallow her, but at least it was better than running around naked…well, maybe for her, he wouldn't mind.

Allyson took her time in the shower trying to erase the awful memories of the night. She was so excited for Ronnie and need to call her friend ASAP to tell her so again and that she was sorry for disappearing on her. Memories of her last visit to this shower overwhelmed her as she opened the shower gel and the aroma sent her back in time.

_Scott's hands grazed her shoulders as he drew the soapy washcloth across them. The lather dripped down her spine as he lazily washed away the salty sweat of their lovemaking. She moaned softly as he caressed her soft skin. His thumb grazed her swollen nipple as he cupped her breast gently. Her body stiffened in response as he gave its twin the same attention. Scott pulled her back flush to his chest allowing the pounding spray to sluice over their bodies. The soap slid down her body and into the swirling drain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to the hollow of her neck. Allyson could feel the press of his growing erection in her back and turned to face him. She reached out to turn the taps off. Scott stopped her hand, "What's wrong with the shower?". Allyson pulled her bangs back to reveal an inch long scar that extended into her hair line, "Been there, done that. Don't want to do it again."_

_Scott chuckled as he reached down and grasped the firm globes of her ass in his hands and lifted her up, "Why do you think I have these stupid ducky slip pads on the floor?" His teeth grazed her ear, "Trust me."_

_She wrapped her toned legs around his waist, her arms snaking up to his shoulders. Her eyes locked with his as he lowered her onto his waiting pole. Allyson leaned her head back against the wall and sighed as he slid in to the hilt. He turned around and braced his back against the wall, feet spread apart and began working her up and down his aching cock. Allyson mewed and squirmed at the exquisite feeling and before long she felt the coil start to unfurl deep inside her. Deciding that Scott was moving entirely to slow she tucked her heels under her ass and used her strong runners legs to ride him. Scott captured her mouth, his tongue delving deep inside in time to the thrusting of their bodies, "Someone's impatient…"_

_He quickened the pace and used his strength to pound harder into her. Allyson's nails dug into his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. The sweet constriction of her pussy causing Scott to find his own release…_

The opening of the bathroom door broke her out of her daydreaming. "It's just me," said Scott, "Here's a change of clothes for you." He could see the hazy outline of Allyson's lithe body through the steamy haze of the bathroom and felt a twitch south of his belt. He hurried back to the living room without waiting for a response. Being a gentleman was going to be a difficult promise to keep.

Allyson finished up and joined him on the sofa; both were assailed by memories of that night together. They sat on separate ends of the couch, careful not to touch until Allyson began nodding off. Scott scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. What he wanted to do was to repeat her last visit and make her forget all about that asshole Michael. But chivalry won out, she had nearly been raped, had been assaulted and needed to rest.

"Scott?" Allyson called out softly.

"Yeah hon?" he answered, turning at the door.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked timidly turning back the covers. "Just hold me please?"

'_God is punishing me,' _he thought to himself. "Sure thing sweetheart." He crawled up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. Allyson turned in his embrace and laid her head on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his torso she quickly fell asleep. Scott lay awake several hours listening to the sound of her breath and watching the rise and fall of her chest. His fingers twirled in her long hair as he wondered how he could get her to see him as more than just a one night stand.

* * *

><p><em>Off to do paperwork! You know what I like...make momma happy!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**_See! I'm not dead, kinda feel like it though._**

* * *

><p>Edgar snuck up behind Ronnie wrapped his arms around her waist. Hugging her close to him he kissed her neck then spoke softly in her ear, "He gives you any trouble, kick his ass out of the house and call me. I'll deal with it."<p>

Ronnie put the knife she was chopping with down and turned in his embrace. Placing her hands on either side of his face she stroked his beard softly and smiled evilly, "You aren't the only one with stubborn siblings. I can handle Sig. Make him feel like a right ass too if I try hard enough."

Edgar kissed her firmly, "Even so…"

They shared a parting kiss as they heard Sig pull in the drive. Edgar met Sig on the porch and blocked his path with a rigid arm across the door, "She's gonna handle this. BUT, let me make a couple of things clear. One, Ronnie IS going to be my wife. So you speak to her with that in mind. Two, Mom knows. Mom knew before you did. She has given her approval. She respects that you are the Man of the family now, but wants me to remind you that are to treat ANY woman with the same respect you would show her."

Sig's color deepened as Edgar spoke and he spat, "So basically make nice or I'm the bad guy in the family."

Edgar shook his head, "No. At this point I don't care if you like Ronnie or not. Doesn't change anything. But we were raised to treat the fairer sex better. Dad would be ashamed of you . Mother too if she finds out exactly how nasty you've been to Ronnie." He gave Sig a curt nod and walked out to his truck. He sat in the driveway until Ronnie answered Sig's knock on her door. She gave him an encouraging smile and wave as he backed out of the drive and blew him a kiss as he rolled down the street.

Sig sneered, "Did you wave to your dead husband like that…" **BAM!** The heavy wooden slammed in his face narrowly missing crashing into his face. Through the side glass he saw Ronnie walk through the hall to the back of her house. He stood there impatiently waiting for her to return. When she didn't he knocked again.

Ronnie mentally rolled her eyes. She carefully schooled her face and plastered on a polite smile as she walked back to the door, "Hello."

"Really? You slam the door in people's…"** BAM!** Sig watched as she walked away again. "SERIOUSLY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he bellowed at her retreating form beating his closed fist on the door. Sig watched as a frail, elderly woman slipped through a break in the hedges, "Excuse me, young man?" Sig turned, "Yes ma'am?" he said in a much more civilized tone.

The lady cocked her eyebrow, "Oh so your mother at least had the sense to teach you some manners. Was she not around much? Out on the town at nights?"

Sig's chest puffed back up in defense, "No, my mother was an outstanding mother."

"Apparently not. You've got the manners of hoodlum!" she chastised. "Who is your mother? And where do you live? She needs to know what a horrid, rude boy you are."

Sig could see Ronnie peeking out the glass, hand over her mouth to cover her smirk. He took a deep breath. "You're right ma'am. I've been completely incorrigible. My mother would tan my backside. May I walk you back to your yard?"

Mrs. Petersen rapped his knee with her cane and tottered off, "I am perfectly capable of walking across a flat piece of grass young man."

Sig limped back up to Ronnie's door and once again knocked, rubbing his aching limb as he waited, "May I come in?"

"Third time's a charm, I see," teased Ronnie gently stepping back to allow Sig inside.

A rude response was on the tip of Sig's tongue when Edgar and Mrs. Petersen's words flashed back through his conscience. "I was rude and I was taught better."

Ronnie nodded knowing that that was as close to an apology as she was going to get, "Would you care for some coffee? Breakfast?"

"I thought I was here for you to hand me my ass or an ultimatum," said Sig flatly.

Ronnie crossed her arms, "No we are here to put whatever fears it is you're having to rest."

"You think I'm afraid of something," sniggered Sig incredulously.

"I'm assuming that your less than stellar behavior is due to you being afraid I'm gonna fuck up your baby brother. If that's not the problem, then by all means fill me in," Ronnie gestured for him to sit on the couch, taking the "head" seat adjacent as her own. The meaning wasn't lost on Sig. This was her house, her rules. "Sure you don't want some coffee? Tea? Anything?"

"Coffee would be great. Black, please."

Ronnie smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She returned with two steaming mugs and a plate of homemade cinnamon rolls. She sat down and passed the plate to Sig. "Am I correct about the problem?"

Sig was thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, I'm not sure you know what we know about Edgar."

Ronnie kept eye contact, "Perhaps. But, Edgar and I talk a lot. About every detail in our past. I _know everything_. And possibly some things "we"," she made the marks with her hands, "don't know."

Sig started to protest and Ronnie raised her hands to stop him, "Edgar has shared with me what he wants me to know, what he needs me to know. At this point I only want to hear about Edgar from Edgar. Now, I think it would be best if you ask me the questions you need answers for about me."

Sig smirked over his mug, "Straightforward aren't you?"

"I was married to cop for fifteen years. Straightforward is the only way I know," she answered honestly.

He sat his mug down with a thump, "Okay. Right there. You were married for fifeteen years, widowed three. Never EVER dated until you met Edgar. And WHAM! You're hitched after what? A month and a half?"

Tears misted in Ronnie's eyes, "Have you ever been married? In love so much…"

"No," interrupted Sig, "I haven't."

"Then I don't know that I CAN explain in a way you could understand. Have you ever asked your mother why she hasn't remarried?"

Sig looked appalled at the question, "NO! But I have heard her talking to others. She loved him so completely that no one could ever take his place in her heart."

"When Chad was killed. I thought my life was over. For seventeen years he had been by my side. In my mind he was the perfect man and how was I ever going to find THAT again?" she said softly. "Then the auction came up. And Edgar didn't take me out for a fancy night on the town. Didn't try to impress me at all. We went zip lining. And it was then I realized that I couldn't let life pass me by anymore. A couple of weeks passed and Allyson set me up on a couple of blind dates," both she and Sig rolled their eyes in unison on that notion, "Edgar bumped into me at the hardware store offered to fix my toilet so my brother wouldn't have to come out and fix it on his day off. And the rest is history."

Sig sat back against her sofa, mug in hand, "How does your family feel about this?"

"Concerned about the brevity but not as concerned as you personally. But also relieved that I have returned to the land of the living," she admitted. "Edgar received the customary bodily harm threats from my brother and sister. My dad made sure to show him his hunting rifle. And mom asked what his favorite meal was."

"The auction thing is a big problem for me," he mumbled, gesturing between them with one hand, a just bitten cinnamon roll in the other.

"From what I heard, you had a negative impression about the auction to begin with," she smirked biting into her own roll.

"True enough," he agreed.

"Well, I bought Edgar Hansen, star of the Deadliest Catch for the date. Date ended, charity helped, and that was that. We had a fantastic time and talked for hours. He engaged me at the hardware store, not the other way around. I fell in love with Edgar Hansen, the man who has made realize there is life after Chad."

"It sounds though like you're just replacing Chad."

Ronnie acknowledged his comment with an emphatic shake of her head, "I agree. And it's something that I had to face early on…"

"Early…" snorted Sig rolling his eyes.

"And was one of the first concerns I spoke about to my counselor," she waited for the bomb.

"Greaaat. Just what Ed needs, I'm sure his counselor is…" Sig snorted in disgust.

"Dr. Fedelstein? He's quite supportive," she watched as Sig twitched when she gave the doctor's name. "Seems that Edgar and I have been seeing the same counselor for several years just different circumstances. In addition to the private sessions, we've had a few couple's sessions with him too." Ronnie smiled sweetly enjoying Sig's obvious discomfort.

"Why are you seeing the doctor?" pushed Sig.

"Because my spouse of fifteen plus years was gunned down on the job and then when I was finally coming to terms with that, the fucker was acquitted on a technicality!" he voice cracked as her pitch began getting higher.

Sig but a comforting hand on her knee, "I'm very sorry about that and didn't mean to bring it up. Ed has a dangerous job too."

"He does," she agreed, "and I can deal with that. I was fine with the job all along. Comes with the man. Same with Edgar. I don't believe in borrowing trouble before it arrives."

Sig and Ronnie continued talking for a while as the questions flowed easier and with less hostility. He was in the middle of another string when a smell wafting from the kitchen interrupted his train of thought. He took a deep appreciative breath, "Homemade baked beans?"

A smile lit up Ronnie's face, "It is. We're having a cook out at your mom's today."

"And I wasn't invited?" Sig was outraged that he was being excluded by his own family.

Ronnie shook her head, "No it's not that you're not invited, you just haven't been invited yet."

Sig glared at her.

"Look, you've been an asshat of epic proportions. My family is meeting your family and no one wants your attitude killing the celebration." She caught and held his gaze, "Now, we were getting along fine. You weren't hurling personal obscenities at me and we were having an adult conversation. If we can go back to that, I'd like to ask you to drive me over to your mom's so that I can just ride back with Edgar. If not, I'll drive myself."

Sig waved his hand dismissively, "No, I'll drive you. Fuck!" Ronnie raised an eyebrow. He exhaled dramatically, "Mom always wants my beet salad when we have family dinners…"

Ronnie stood and swept her arm toward the kitchen, "One step ahead of you. Norman told me what you'd need and I've got it all waiting for you to throw together."

Sig looked at his prepped work surface gob smacked, "Why would you do this?"

"Because that's what families do."

~DC~

Sig gingerly carried the piping hot casserole dish of baked beans out to his truck while she juggled his salad, a bag of items, and her house keys. "Did your friend from last night ever get hold of you?" Sig called over his shoulder?

Ronnie looked up, "No as a matter of fact I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Mavar saw her date wiping blood off his face. Wondered what had gone on."

Alarmed Ronnie hurried to the truck, "Blood? All I know is she didn't come back in. Scott came to get his jacket and said she was fine and would call me. Now you've got me worried."

As Sig drove to his mother's, Ronnie blew up Allyson's cell phone trying to reach her friend. Finally she gave up, "Seriously, call me ASAP. I'm imagining you're dead in gutter and do you really want me to have to send Raymond and Ren out to look for you?"

"Raymond and Ren?"

"My brother and sister. Both are cops, as was my dad by the way. Ray and Allyson dated for a while."

"Hmmm, what's in the bag?" Sig had seen her grab it on her way out but had no idea what was inside.

"Oh this? Some of Mrs. Petersen's homemade ligonberry jelly. She sent it to your mom. Small world you know, they've been playing Bridge together for almost ten years!"

The weight of the comment sunk in and his head hit the head rest of his truck. That old biddy had known exactly who his mother was and she was going to tan his backside…

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Deep booming voice* STEP AWAY FROM THE PITCHFORKS! Yes, this wasn't the update you all wanted, but Sig and Ronnie had to come to some agreement. Plus did you see the nice little lead in for the chappy you DO want? I've got a nice dent in the next update already since I'm sick and can't do anything else. So everyone send me lots of reviews since you can't send me flowers 'kay? <em>  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Easter and Passover!_

* * *

><p>Allyson was woken up with the sharp ringing of her phone blaring on the night stand next to her. She went to reach for it but a heavy weight held her down. Her groggy mind was slow to wake up but she couldn't remember going to bed with Michael at all. The entire time they had dated he had been trying to get her in bed and while it was flattering to a point, the feeling was not mutual. As coherency returned so did the pain in her face and with it knowledge of what had passed the night before.<p>

Scott felt Allyson stirring and smiled to himself; he hadn't slept so well or so comfortable in quite a while. He pulled her body closer, "Morning."

"Morning," she replied in a shaky voice.

"You okay?" he cracked an eyelid, his voice laced in concern.

"Just woke up stupid, you know? Temporary amnesia. I'm fine now," she assured him.

"Good. Would you like some breakfast?" Scott rolled out of bed and stretched his sleep stiffened muscles.

Allyson sat up and gingerly touched her face, wincing at the still sore cheek. "Anything's fine."

Scott quickly showered then headed into his kitchen. Seeing that the call was from Ronnie, Allyson decided to shower before calling her friend back but the scent of breakfast drew her away as soon as she was dry. Allyson followed her nose finding Scott deftly flipping pancakes in a skillet. She smiled and leaned against the door jamb watching as each cake landed perfectly, "Can I help?"

Scott turned his attention to her briefly and flashed a brilliant grin, "Nope, help yourself to some coffee and have a seat."

Allyson tucked her knees up under her as she sat at the kitchen table inhaling the earthy aroma of her steaming mug. She couldn't help but admire the way his muscles bunched and released as he moved around the kitchen. Scott saw the smirk and called her on it, "What? Cooking not manly enough in your mind?"

Allyson snorted, "I love a man in the kitchen, just admiring the scenery."

Scott put a playah face on and swiveled his hips, "Give me a little music and you can have the front seat at a killah show."

"Better than any Chippendale's revue or Thunder from Down Under," she purred coyly.

"You seem to know your male strip shows…" teased Scott.

Allyson shrugged, "Girl's Night Out and bridal showers are their bread and butter. I've been to a lot of both in my day. And I'm sure there's a stripper named Bambi somewhere that you've seen a time or two."

"I can neither confirm nor deny those accusations," replied Scott with a roguish grin, setting her plate in front of her. He turned back to the stove with a sauce pan, "Raspberry syrup?"

Allyson tried to keep the shock from her face, "You made syrup?" She couldn't believe that he remembered fresh raspberries and syrup were her favorite pancake topping.

Scott smiled cheekily, "I do listen now and then."

"And you just happened to have raspberries sitting in your fridge? Quite the coincidence."

"Actually, I bought frozen berries to keep in my freezer on the off chance that we'd meet again," he admitted sheepishly.

Allyson sat back abruptly, "Oh." So he had only been after one thing last night.

Scott reached out and took her hand, "Oh, nothing. Look, yes the sex was amazing. More than amazing. Call me a slime ball if you want, but you agree with me." A smile tugged at the corner of Allyson's mouth, she couldn't lie. He continued, "And yeah, I would love to experience that again, and again, and again. But Allyson, I'd rather take you out on that date I owe you."

Allyson forced the bite of breakfast down, laid her fork on her plate and said quietly, "Take me out why? So we can come back and fuck?"

Scott pushed himself away from the table and beat his head on the wall behind him, "Anything I say on that count makes me sound like an ass." He shifted positions and leaned towards Allyson, "Sweetheart, I'd give anything to have you laid out on my bed, screaming my name over and over. But I want you there today, tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, catch my drift?"

Allyson's lips trembled, "In my experience once a guy gets a taste of the goods, there's nothing left they feel they need to buy."

"Women can be the same in their own way. It's a rare woman that can stand beside a crab fisherman. Watching us leave for months at a time, danger around every corner. They get left behind, taking care of the home front. They get lonely and move on to someone who's home every night. But if you want someone bad enough, you'll do whatever it takes to build a foundation for a future," he replied vementantly. He held her eyes and asked solemnly, "I've been pretty clear on what I want Allyson. Now I have to ask, what do YOU want?"

Scott watched as a tear slid down her cheek; he badly wanted to wipe it away but held himself in check. "I want what Ronnie had; what she has again."

He tipped his chin up, "You think you want that with a blue collar man?"

"I may have been dating a doctor, that doesn't mean that all I'm interested in is being a doctor's wife," she defended.

~DC~

While making plans to take Scott's motorcycle out for the day, Scott and Allyson finished breakfast then drove out to her apartment so that she could change into her own clothes. Scott followed her up several flights of stairs, "Tell me again why we couldn't take the elevator?" he panted.

Allyson grinned over her shoulder, "Cause its good exercise." They rounded the corner and Allyson came to an abrupt halt and went rigid. Scott bumped into her, "What's wrong?" He looked over her shoulder and saw the mess around her door. In addition to shoe prints where someone had tried to kick in her door, it looked like someone had taken a weed whacker to a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of dark red wine had been smashed against the door. Scott immediately pulled out his cell phone to call the police but was stopped by Allyson. She took out her phone and quickly found a number in her address book, "Hi Raymond? Yeah, I need you."

Allyson looked up into Scott's eyes, the question written plainly on his face. She hung up the phone and unlocked the door. Stepping gingerly over the mess she explained, "Raymond is Ronnie's brother, he's a cop. It helps if you know somebody."

"And you just happen to have Ronnie's brother on speed dial?" Scott asked skeptically.

Allyson took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Ray and I dated." To herself she was thinking that this was a great way to start a relationship with Scott. Not only did she have a whack job ex going crazy outside her apartment, but then she called another ex-boyfriend to come take care of it.

Scott nodded silently wondering to himself whether or not he needed to get his hackles up. His first instinct had been to get angry, but he forced himself to remain calm until everything could be laid out. Allyson quickly and quietly spoke into the phone then slipped it in her pocket. She started a pot of coffee then offered the captain some. In less than thirty minutes there was a knock on the door. Scott stopped her from opening it, insisting she use the peephole first, "Better safe than sorry, 'cause the good doctor is a nut job." Allyson peeped out, "It's Ray," she unlocked the door and let Raymond in.

Raymond stepped across the threshold and paused, his gaze locked on Scott. He tipped his chin in Scott's direction, "That'd better not be the asshole."

Allyson stepped closer to Scott, "Ray this Scott Campbell, he's…"; she struggled to label the fragile new relationship. Scott heard the uncertainty in her voice, "She bought me at a bachelor auction." Allyson spun on her heel and glared at him, turning beet red. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "What? You did."

Ray choked back a laugh, finding Allyson's expression hilarious, "Picking up prostitutes now Al?"

"Wha? I… You… It was a charity event I planned for the hospital!" sputtered Allyson.

Ray nodded his head then looked at Scott, "So she's your pimp." Both men began guffawing while Allyson clenched her hands in fists and resisted the urge to stomp her foot, "ASSHOLES! Both of you!"

Ray continued to laugh, "Relax, I mean my sister is marrying one of your tricks, so why should I care who you're with? Though I am concerned with who you were with. I'm assuming that an ex did this?"

Allyson sighed and gestured towards her living room, "Have a seat and I'll get you some coffee."

After hearing what taken place the night before at the bar and seeing the mess left, Ray was almost certain that Dr. Michael Millens was behind the vandalism. "Honestly, we don't have enough to file for an EPO, but I'll send news through the pipeline to be on the lookout for the good doctor. We'll get him if he so much as rolls through a stop sign. In the meantime, you need to take some precautions Ally."

"Precautions?" she squeaked. "You think he'd, that I'm…"

Scott's eyes darkened, "Dude's a nut job. Better safe than dead."

"I will not live my life in fear!" she yelled.

"I agree with Campbell. I'm not suggesting an armed escort, I'm just emphasizing that you need to be extra careful. Let someone know when you leave, when you get back, where you're going," he looked at her hard, "And vary your training route. In fact, I don't think you should train alone."

Scott's mind was flying through possible scenarios, "What about her work?"

Ray nodded, liking the fact that the captain was on his side, "Ally, you'll need to talk to your HR department first thing tomorrow. See what procedures they have in place. If he so much as looks at you cross-eyed, you need to let them know."

Ray stayed a little while longer then left. Together Scott and Allyson cleaned up the mess; the door would have to be repainted. He looked at Allyson, the emotional fatigue of the situation already starting to show, "Hey, sweetheart? You want a rain check on that bike ride?"

Allyson was thoughtful a moment, "No. The sunshine will do me some good." She quickly threw on some jeans and boots and they were on their way. Scott steadied his bike as she threw a leg over the saddle behind him. Sliding herself close to his body she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They left the Seattle suburbs and followed the coastline of Puget Sound, stopping later in the day at a roadside diner. As the sun began setting they pulled back into Allyson's apartment parking lot. Scott got off his bike and walked her to the door.

"You don't need…" she began softly.

"Yeah, I do, "he disagreed. "Besides, if I didn't I wouldn't get a kiss," with no more warning than that he pulled her into his arms and captured her mouth with his. She melted in his embrace and sighed as his tongue sought entrance. The sound of an opening door broke them apart. Scott rested his head against hers, his voice husky as he spoke, "You need anything, anything at all call me. I mean it." He waited outside her door until he heard the deadbolt lock before leaving. So wrapped up in thinking of Allyson and her safety, Scott never saw the sedan with tinted windows slide into traffic behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know. No smut. But the story has to be built up to that first!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**_*Waves wildly* Thanks for hanging on folks! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Scott wove his Harley through the Sunday evening traffic and though he was aware of his surroundings his mind wandered to the day's events. He leaned into a curve and smiled as he remembered the feeling of Allyson riding behind him, how she had leaned in closer to him as they shared short bursts of conversation; how her firm breasts had pressed into his back how…. He was brought back to reality when a dark sedan whipped around him then cut him off coming into his lane. Scott's skills as a Bering Sea crabber came into play as he reacted instantly to swerve away from the car. The sudden movement caused Scott to lay down the bike and he skidded under it across the asphalt. He heard the sickening sound of tires screeching and then the dull crunch as several cars behind him slammed into each other trying to miss him. As his world began to go dim he last thoughts were that whatever was about to happen would be over quick and who was going to look out for Allyson…<p>

~DC~

Allyson had just slipped into her yoga clothes and was about to pop in a DVD when someone knocked on her door. She smiled a sultry smile thinking it was Scott and opened the door. Standing outside the door was Ray and he frowned when he saw her, "NEVER open that door without checking first!" She rolled her eyes and stepped back to let him in. He eyed her get up, "Ally go change."

She crossed her arms, "You've got to give me more than that."

Ray refused with a shake of his head, "Trust me go change." Allyson heard something odd in Ray's voice and decided not to question him. She threw back on the clothes she had worn out with Scott and walked back into the room. Ray put an arm on her shoulder, "A car cut Scott off on the interstate, he laid his bike down."

The color drained from her face and she began to shake, "Is he…"

"I was on my way home when I heard the accident come across the police band. It sounds like he's hurt, but not critical. I'll drive you over to Seattle Memorial."

Allyson forced back tears that we threatening to fall and shook her head, "I can drive myself," she said in a tight voice.

Ray debated how much to share, but then decided that she needed to know everything so she would be mindful of her own safety, "A witness got the plate number off the car. It was rental leased to…"

"Scott's hurt because of me?" Allyson whispered in a quiet voice. The tears did start to fall then. Any chance they'd had to make it as a couple was gone now. Why would he want to stay around when a crazy ex was trying to kill him because of her?

Ray roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look at me!" he demanded. "Michael Millens is a sick man. NONE of this is on you. Do you understand me? And if lover boy doesn't agree then you don't need him around anyways." He wiped away her tears, "Come on, let's get going."

~DC~

Ray flashed his badge in the ER and sailed past the charge nurse with Allyson in tow. He stopped outside the treatment room and gestured for Allyson to go on in. She pushed the curtain back and stopped with a gasp, Scott lay on the gurney, his eyes closed, lips tight with pain. His right shoulder was bandaged down to his wrist and they had cut his pants leg away in order to assess the damage done by the asphalt. It too was covered by a thick bandage.

Scott heard her gasp and cracked an eye. Seeing who it was he forced a smile and put out his good hand, "C'mere sweetheart."

Allyson settled herself on the bed beside him and gently caressed his face, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked in confusion. "I could have been driving from anywhere…"

Allyson bit her lower lip, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Michael was driving the car that cut you off," she answered shakily. _Here it comes_.

Scott sat bolt upright with a hiss of pain, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

Ray heard the raised voices and stepped inside, "A witness got the plates, we traced it to a rental company. Millens rented it today because his car is in the shop getting body work done."

Scott smiled at Allyson, "Hon, would you go get me some more ice water please?" He handed her his empty hospital cup. Allyson cut both men a look but left anyways. Scott looked at Ray intently, "Was this retaliation for being with Ally or because of what I did to his car?"

Ray arched an eyebrow, "And what did you do to his car?"

Scott shrugged, "It was his face or the hood. I chose the hood. He was about to rape Ally, what would you have done?"

Ray shrugged in agreement. "I don't want Allyson to panic, but this guy is a grade A nut job. If I could I would have a uni on her at all times."

Scott crossed his good arm over his chest, "I'm no cop, but between me and the guys, we'll keep an eye on her. No way is Dr. Jekyll getting a chance at her again."

Allyson walked back in on the tail end of their conversation. Rolling her eyes she set the water down with a thud, "I can take care of myself."

Ray started to speak but was interrupted by Scott, "Can we have a minute Ray?" Ray stepped out leaving the two alone. "Look Allyson, no one is saying you can't take care of yourself. But Michael is insane!" He gestured at his injuries, "It was the grace of God that kept one of the cars behind me from running me over on the highway! Or worse! What if you'd been on the back!" his voice had risen in volume and he closed his eyes and swallowed to calm himself back down, then said quietly, "Do you have any idea how …what it would do to me to lose you?"

The fear in Scott's eyes was easy to read and the weight of that knowledge hit Allyson hard. "I was so afraid you were critically injured," she admitted in a near whisper. She scooted closer to Scott on the bed and snuggled under his outstretched arm.

Scott pulled her close then placed his chin on top of her head, "Men are protectors by nature Al, that's our job. Let us do it."

Ray stuck his head around the corner, "I don't mean to bust up this Hallmark moment, but I have to head out. Allyson, do you want a lift home?"

Allyson nodded, "Yeah, I'll get my car and head back up here." She kissed Scott softly on the cheek as she walked out.

~DC~

Ray dropped Allyson off in her parking garage and insisted on doing a thorough visual inspection of her car. "Really Ray? Just what are you looking for? A pipe bomb?" she huffed with a scathing look.

Ray matched her glare, "Actually brake fluid. Standard MO in these cases. You're good. But make sure you take a thorough look EVERY time you get in your car."

Ray followed her as far as the freeway exit and then continued on. Driving down the road Allyson replayed the day's events in her head. A dark blue four door aggressively changed lanes in front of her and Allyson screamed and slammed on the brakes imagining the worst. She quickly pulled off onto the shoulder and sat gripping the steering wheel while forcing her breathing back to normal. Eventually Allyson made it back to the hospital, chiding herself the entire way each time she jumped when a dark colored vehicle was in her line of sight.

The nurse wheeled Scott out to her vehicle and helped get him situated in the front seat. He immediately noticed the stress lines on Allyson's face, "Everything okay?"

She grimaced, "Yes. Just jumping at shadows."

They made a stop at the pharmacy to pick up the pain meds prescribed by the ER doctor and once back at Scott's she helped him inside. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" she offered trying to stall the fact that she would have to go back to her apartment. After the weekend's horrific events she dreaded being alone.

"Actually that would be nice, real nice," replied Scott. "But first I want to take a hot shower and get the road grime and hospital smell off me."

Allyson smiled a tight smile and shook her head, "No shower, doctor's orders. You can't get your leg or arm wet. Those stitches need to stay dry a day or so."

"Fuck that. Unless I'm getting a sponge bath by a smokin' hot nurse, I'm taking a shower," he declared. The mental image of Allyson wearing a naughty nurse's outfit and taking care of patient Scott was not lost on either one of them, both feeling the jolt of desire through their bodies.

Allyson closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself for what she was about to do. "I'm no nurse, but a physical therapist should be able to help out don't you think?" Scott smirked and shrugged, "If you feel don't feel that work is beneath you." Allyson shoved him towards the hall, "You go get stripped, I'll get the plastic wrap."

Scott waggled his eyebrows, "Oooh, that sounds kinky."

Allyson rolled her eyes as she walked away, "You'll think kinky when your wounds get wet and end up infected. Then we can get you a wooden leg and hook arm."

"Cool!" laughed Scott over his shoulder, "I'm gonna be a pirate!"

Allyson smiled in spite of herself, glad he couldn't see the lurid thoughts playing through her mind, then muttered, "Shiver me timbers." Searching through his cabinets she found the saran wrap and grabbed a wooden bar stool for good measure. Allyson carried her load to the bathroom and set the stool inside the shower stall. "Scott? Where are you?" she called out. She turned the corner into the master bedroom and found Scott searching through his clothes. His eyes met hers and she arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

Scott shrugged sheepishly, "Figured swim trunks would keep this on the up and up."

Allyson draped an arm across his shoulder and pecked his cheek, "I'll help you get the shirt off in one piece and then leave you to the pants. A towel will work better than the trunks and give you easy access to umm…."

"What no happy ending?"

"You are incorrigible!" she scolded. Allyson eased the shirt up over his good arm and head then slipped it easily off over his bandages. Tears burned in her eyes as she saw the myriad of bruises and minor scrapes leading to the more serious ones. Scott caught her as she turned away and pulled her close. "Don't go there Ally," he said in husky voice. He kissed her softly then held up his hand showing the missing finger, "I've been through much worse."

She smiled weakly and drew in a shaky breath, "Let's get this show on the road." She brought Scott a bath towel and waited outside the door until he had it secured. Once seated on the stool, she wrapped and double wrapped his arm and leg. She slipped off her own shoes, stepped into the cubicle then pulled the removable shower head down. She tested the water against her bare forearm and began to rain the water down on the muscled body in front of her. She watched, mesmerized, as the water sluiced off his hair and down the rippled lines of his back. Her breath quickened, but was interrupted by Scott wiggling on the stool, "Damn that's freaky running down my ass crack." Leave it to a man to interrupt a good dream.

Grabbing a loofah and some shower gel she quickly washed his hair and moved to take care of the rest of his exposed body. Both of them were aware of the other as breathing became shallow and jolts of electricity sparked between them when skin contacted skin. She left him to finish his shower then cut the wraps off after he was dressed.

She helped him get comfortable in bed then went to the kitchen for water so that he could take his meds. Watching the water pour from the faucet she choked back a sob. She didn't want to be alone tonight. She cringed mentally again as the feeling of helplessness threatened to overwhelm her for the second time that day. Damn Michael Millens!

Scott lay back against his pillows, tucking his arm behind his head. He could hear the water running in the kitchen and wondered what was taking Allyson so long. A cold, acidic feeling rose in his throat when he thought of her going back to her apartment alone and with no one to look out for her. He could see something was wrong when she walked back in the room. She sat his water down on the nightstand and he caught her wrist, "What's wrong babe?"

Allyson pursed her lips together and shook her head, "Nothing, just being stupid."

Scott nodded knowingly, "You know, those meds might make me pretty loopy. I probably shouldn't be alone."

Allyson drew a deep breath in, "You're probably right." He was so sweet giving her a way to stay without feeling like a complete baby. Still she couldn't resist, "How about I call Elliott? He's such a good friend, I'm sure…"

Scott's grin mirrored hers, "Yeah, you do that."

Allyson kissed his forehead, "You relax, I'm going to call Ronnie, let her know I'm fine and then shower. Yell if you need anything 'kay?"

~DC~

"ALLYSON!" Ronnie's voice was anxious as she answered her phone.

"Hi hon," she replied wearily, "Just wanted to let you know I'm alright."

"You sure? Is there anything I can do? For you or Scott? I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Appreciate it, but no. I just wanted to let you know I'm staying here tonight."

"Is Scott alright?" the concern was easily heard in Ronnie's voice.

"Yeah. To be honest with you, I'm scared to death to stay by myself right now," Allyson's voice wavered and she sank down onto the sofa.

Ronnie nodded to herself, "When you're ready to go home, let me know and I'll come stay with you or you can come here. God knows you did the same for me when I lost Chad. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Ronnie, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry this has stolen the thunder of your engagement."

"Shut it. You have no control over this. Who knew you'd be dating Dr. Demento. Call me tomorrow."

"All right I will. Night."

"Good night yourself. And Allyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember it's natural to need a physical release for stress and fear."

"Huh?"

"Like I said. Just remember."

Allyson looked questioningly at the phone as she hung it up. What the hell was Ronnie going on about? She stopped in the bedroom and snagged another of Scott's tees then climbed in the shower. After towel drying her hair she slipped back in the bedroom and under the covers next to Scott. He stretched his arm out in invitation and she buried herself against his warm body. Never one to pass up a golden opportunity he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Yes he had promised her the day before to be a perfect gentleman, but by all that was holy the stress of the weekend and the day had his hormones in overdrive. All he wanted to do was to lose himself in her soft, silky body.

Allyson felt her nipples harden in reaction and her body arched towards him and she all but thrummed with desire... _Damn Ronnie_. _Ah, to hell with it_. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and pulled his head closer. Scott primal growl turned into a pain filled groan and he fell back against the pillows.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just my body reminding me that about my promise yesterday."

Allyson traced the line of his jaw, "You're a good man Scott Campbell." Knowing that she would have to take the lead this time she straddled his lap, careful of his injuries. Injuries he had sustained because of her. She traced the lines of his face, delicately outlining his eyes and mouth first with her fingertips then with her lips. Scott inhaled her scent, his nose resting in the notch of her neck. Placing a kiss there, he turned against her and placed his own kisses up to her ear, "This is gotta be all you tonight babe."

She heard the lust in his voice and shivered. Pulling away she gazed into his molten, chocolate brown eyes, "I think I can handle that Captain." She moved off him and removed his sweat pants then straddled him once again. She moved to take her shirt off but was stopped by Scott, "Leave it on for a while," he croaked.

Allyson pouted, "You want me wearing clothes?"

Prodding her with his knee, Scott pushed Allyson up against his chest and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "My clothes," he growled. He twisted her hair lightly in his hand, "Makes all the difference," his kiss overwhelmed all her senses and she writhed against him. "Allyson" he breathed in her ear.

"Scott…" she whispered in reply. "I want you."

"I want you too…" his declaration was interrupted by Allyson thrusting her tongue in his mouth. He greedily took over the embrace, his hand reaching under her shirt to cup her firm breasts. He ran the rough pads of his thumbs over her erect nipple causing Allyson to flex her nails against the skin of his chest. She could feel Scott growing erection as it scalded the bare skin of her thigh. He used his hips to nudge her upwards. She complied instantly and slowly sank back down as she felt him position his rock hard cock under her. They hissed in unison at the delicious friction. Slowly she raised and lowered herself reveling in the fantastic sensations. Scott pressed himself back, head rocking side to side, "Fuck Allyson, you're gonna be the death of me."

Allyson bit her lip and cast him a sultry smile. Leaning forward until she could just breath in his ear she whispered, "Tell me what you want Campbell."

He nipped her collarbone, "Fuck me Allyson." Allyson balanced her arms on his shoulders and quickened her pace. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, rolled her hips in a circle and began thrusting against Scott's turgid member.

Scott thrust back with what little leverage he had but content to lie back and watch as Allyson rode them towards completion. He felt himself tightening, "Faster," he gasped. Allyson didn't verbally acknowledge him but sped up. She felt the flutter begin and then bore down as her orgasm pulsed through her. Her orgasm triggered his own and Scott thrust up one last time pouring his seed into her. She collapsed against his chest, breathless. Scott helped her back under the cover and she wrapped herself against him, both falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So there you go you pervy people! Put away your pitchforks! Don't forget to leave me some love! (Unless you want to send me some cash funds...)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Sig yanked the door open on the second knock, "It's about time you got here!" he yelled at a smirking Edgar. Edgar's smirk grew larger as he took in the sight of his oldest brother. Sig was decked out in a sharp navy blazer, crisp white shirt, tie and, freshly ironed khakis. "What are you smirking at?" snarled Sig pushing Edgar towards the door.

Edgar ignored the warning in Sig's voice and full out laughed, "You practically look like a penguin! You're going out with an old lady, not going to a funeral."

"Fuck off. What the hell took you so long? You should have been here with Norm's truck an hour ago!"

"And I would have. But Ronnie…" Edgar still had the shit eating grin on her face.

Sig saw red, "What the fuck….good God Ed, can't you two keep your hands off each…"

"Can't we what?" said Ronnie sweetly coming up the sidewalk from her car.

"Sig was just accusing us of stopping for a quickie…" leered Edgar.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, "I MADE Edgar drive his truck over." She handed Sig her keys, "Here's the keys to my Camry. You don't want to meet your date driving Norm's beater. You'd end up smelling like diesel and Marlboro's."

Sig's expression softened, "Thanks Ron. I…I…I…"

Ronnie straightened his lapels then undid his tie, removing it completely, "The tie makes you look stodgy." She kissed his cheek, "Now, go on Sigerella…your princess charming awaits. Ed'll fix your truck and you'll have a great evening."

Edgar walked up beside Ronnie and put his arm around her waist, "AND BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" he yelled at the retreating back.

Sig spun around, "Enough with the Cinderella jokes!"

Edgar flashed another sly grin, "Don't know what you're talking about! You've got that 7a.m. flight to New York with the Hillstrands, or did you forget?"

Sig rolled his eyes, "NO of course not. I wouldn't forget that I've got an international flight, dumbass."

~DC~

Sig rolled into the parking line fifteen minutes late, something that was unacceptable to him and he had left more than one deckhand stranded at the dock for not being there when he pulled out. He handed the key to the valet and took the claim ticket. He groaned inwardly and forced himself to walk through the fancy hoity- toity lobby of the Olympic Hotel. His only memory of the historical hotel was being forced to attend The Georgian Tea with his mother as a teen. Normally the woman was resigned to the fact that she had three rough and tumble boys. Something though had possessed her and she insisted that each of her sons practice their very best manners on this outing with her. His ears turned crimson as he remembered how uncomfortable and out of place he had felt here then. He grimaced, some things never change. The image of Edgar shifting uncomfortably in his suit coat and knickers flashed through his mind. He and Norman had given Ed hell when his turn finally came. They all hated it, but being the evil big brother; he'd made sure Edgar would never forget that day.

He walked up to the podium and gave the maître d his name. "Ah yes Mr. Hansen. Ms. Lassiter is waiting for you in The Terrace Lounge." Sig thanked the man and made his way back out to the lobby. He thought it odd that an elderly woman would be waiting in a bar, but who was he to tell someone what to do. Stepping through the door way he quickly scanned the tables looking for his 'date'. Everyone present looked like business people, maybe she had gone home when he'd not arrived on time, by now he was nearly half an hour late. He was just about to give up when the bartender motioned to the side of the bar. Sig nodded to the woman and made his way through the moderate crowd. The only woman sitting alone at the end of the bar was definitely not a senior citizen.

The pixyish woman with strong Asian features, turned on her stool and smiled at him. Grace and cool confidence radiated from the woman, she was beautiful and she knew it. Sig felt his blood rush to his face again, he felt like he was in that age old nightmare: naked and standing in front of the class. "Ms. Lassiter?"

"Please, call me Mila, Captain Hansen," she extended a perfectly manicured hand.

Instead of shaking the proffered hand, Sig neatly turned it and kissed it, "Then call me Sig. Nice to meet you Mila." He caught the bartender's attention, "Can I buy you another drink?"

"Straight 7 please," Mila smiled inwardly at the surprise on the Captain's face. While he was ordering their drinks she took a moment to look over her 'date' for the evening. That little minx of a granddaughter of hers had decided that it was time for her 'granny' to move on after the death of her husband a year ago. She was glad that she and Monique had been able to build a relationship; it was terribly hard, sometimes impossible even for a second wife to be accepted by a close knit family. But the Lassiter family had done just that, their biggest qualms centering on the age difference between Douglas and herself. She let Sig wrestle with the unspoken question, enjoying the uncertainty flitting through his piercing blue eyes. Finally she took pity, but only a teensy bit, "You were expecting someone…older?"

Relief washed through the sea captain, "God yes. The guys all got these hot women and all I knew is that I got stuck with some old wrinkled up grandma."

Mila arched and eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm old?"

Sig's heart froze in fear, "What? Oh fuck no."

"So I'm wrinkled then?" Mila studied her nail, barely containing her mirth.

The Norwegian captain paled, "I'm fucked no matter what I say aren't I?"

She sipped delicately and then agreed, "Commenting about a lady's age is generally a death sentence."

"You really don't look old enough to have a granddaughter old enough to be a professional cheerleader. I mean, you must have had her mother at twelve? Oh, fuck." Yep he was naked, in front of the class and the classroom was full of hot supermodels.

Mila finally took pity, signaled for the bartender to bring Sig another drink and pushed it towards him, "Honey, how about you sit there and sip and we'll start over and pretend you didn't make a complete ass of yourself."

"My mother always said not to argue with a pretty lady," Sig let a little tension out of his shoulders.

"Smart woman your mother. Just to clear the air and clean up any misconceptions you might have. My granddaughter Monique, bless her heart, decided it was time for me to move on. She was the first one in that family to embrace me when I married the Lassiter family patriarch. And apparently this date with you is her way of insisting."

"Were you married long?" Sig groaned inwardly, why did he keep digging his grave?

"Just a few years. Cancer is an ugly thing. What about you?" Mila was a huge fan of the show, like any of the women who had purchased the Deadliest Catchers at the benefit. It was time to turn the tables on the smoking hot Norwegian captain.

~DC~

"Where the hell is Sig?" mumbled Andy Hillstrand getting situated in his seat.

John glanced at the watch on his arm, "Beats the hell outta me. "

In the aisle across from them Mike Fortner was playing Josh in Rock/Paper/Scissors to see who got the aisle seat. "I win! Move your ass over Harris!"

"Fuck you Fortner. You're real lucky I'm such a good friend…"began Josh.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Whatever. A good friend would have offered the seat to his leg enhanced friend without that friend having to beg."

Just as the airplane began to pull away from the gate Sig came stumbling down the aisle.

"You barely made the ball Sigerella," laughed Johnathan, then wrinkled his nose. "I take that back. Think you made it to the ball, the punch was spiked with vodka and somebody dumped it on you."

"Fuck you," muttered Sig sliding into his seat after tossing his carry-on into the overhead compartment.

Andy laughed, "So did the little old lady wear you out?"

Sig's eyes unfocused. _They both had more than a few drinks and veiled innuendoes had been dropped by both. He was definitely starting to feel the effects of alcohol on an empty stomach, time to move on to dinner._

"_Well Mila, think we should make our way to the dining room," he signaled the bartender and paid their tab. He stood and offered his arm like a gentleman._

_Mila took the offered arm, realizing that she needed it when the world spun a bit. As they entered the lobby she leaned against his side. Her breath caressed his ear as she spoke causing him to shiver, "What do you say we just order room service captain?"_

_The shiver turned to a scorching heat as it settled low in his groin. His blue eyes blazed as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, "My mother always told me not to argue with a pretty lady."_

"Sig? SIG!" Sig broke out of his daydream coming face to face with Johnathan Hillstrand.

"Fuck you John. I'm going to sleep," he grumbled and settled himself deep into his seat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehehe I feel just a little bit evil tonight.<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the review! You all realize that this was supposed to be a 7-8 chapter shindig right? LOL_

* * *

><p>The captains' and deckhands' flight to New York went off without a hitch and they landed with plenty of time to spare before their flight to Amsterdam took off. Andy slipped off to the side and pulled out the phone number Ronnie had given him. It rang several times before being answered by a proper sounding man, "Downton on the Rock. How may I help you?"<p>

The man instantly conjured an image of Higgins from the old Magnum P.I television show, the formality in which he spoke made the Alaskan bandit falter, "Uh….Yes. I'm looking for Jamie Farnsborough."

Sobbing could be heard from the upstairs bedroom, "Ms. Farnsborough is not available to speak to the public at this time. You…"

"I'm a friend of hers and her friend Ronnie in Seattle. Is there better number that I can reach her at," interrupted Andy.

"As if I would give out the family's private numbers. If you wish I will take a message."

"That would be great. Please tell her that Andy called. And my number is…"Andy looked up and saw John pointed at the loading gate. He quickly rattled off the rest of his number and joined the crew on the plane.

"Was she home?" asked Josh shifting in his seat to get comfortable.

"If she was, Higgins wasn't letting on," Andy rolled his eyes. "I have doubts she'll even get that message. What about you? You called Anghared and tell her you were coming to town?"

Josh looked startled then shook his head, "Ronnie couldn't give me her number."

Andy looked at him like he was nuts, "So you're going to Amsterdam why? Walking around the city calling her name like she's a lost dog?"

"Got her work address," smiled Josh tapping his pocket.

John's head whipped around, "You're going to her bondage house?"

"Say it a little louder John," hissed Josh.

John grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "So you gonna let her, ya know…"

~DC~

"I,I,I, I worked for them for ten years! And then they,they,they…ASSHOLES!" sobbed Ireland, crying against Jamie's shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh, lovey. Everything will work out. You'll see. And you can stay here until you can figure something out."

"Thanks Jamie, I…." Ireland was interrupted by the shrieking of two young children racing down then the hall.

"Auntie Ireland! Auntie Ireland! What did you bring us?" the twins shouted in unison throwing themselves around her neck.

Ireland wiped the tears away and beamed, "Sorry kiddos, this wasn't a planned trip soo…" Their faces fell.

"So, which would you rather have? Presents…"began Jamie.

"PRESENTS!" came the enthusiastic reply.

Jamie held up her hand, "Presents or Auntie Ireland coming to stay for a while?"

The twins faces lit up, "YAAAAAY! Can we have a sleepover? Will you take us swimming? Will…."

Ireland laughed, "I'll tell you what, you make a list of what you want to do while I'm here and we'll see what all we can cross off your list alright?"

Jamie shooed her children off to get cleaned up for dinner just as Charles, the family butler walked in to give her her message. She quickly read it then handed it to Ireland, "Charles, should Mr. Hillstrand call back, I want to talk to him immediately."

"Yes Miss," the man nodded then left the room.

Ireland's eyes sparkled, "The Hillstrands are crossing the pond? Ooooo I see trouble…."

~DC~

"God, can you calm down Johnathan?" grumbled Sig, tired of the fidgeting and constant moving of the taller man.

"How can you just sit there?" Johnathan shot back hotly. "No smoking, for eight hours now. You smoke as much as I do…"

Sig smiled smugly and patted his shoulder, "Got a little helper." He then reached into his pocket and handed a nicotine patch to John, "Slap that on some bare skin and you'll be better."

John looked at it dubiously, "These things really work? Phil always said that the fuckers didn't do shit for him in the hospital."

Josh looked up from the magazine he was reading, "That's probably because Pops was still sneaking out for smokes too." He smiled thinking of his how cantankerous his dad had always been. "Besides, your choices are jonesin' with the patch or driving us all insane without. I vote for the with."

They were met at the luggage terminal by the coordinator for the Amsterdam stop on their European tour. On the drive over to the hotel he gave them their itinerary for some local meet and greets as well as some tourist recommendations to see during their down time. He dropped them at the hotel with the parting comment that a car would be around to pick them up tomorrow morning.

Mike was the first one to the front desk. Standing behind the counter was a sweet looking woman. Being the resident giant, the woman was about chest height to him, with long honey blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled warmly, "Hello and welcome to the Grand Hotel Krasnapolsky. My name is Marieke, how may I help you?" Mike's eyes got dreamy as he listened to her speak. John elbowed him out of the way, "Speak up or move Fortner! Hi sweetheart, Erik said you'd be expecting us."

"Ah yes, the Americans from the show," she frowned slightly. "You don't look like movie stars to me."

Sig barked out a snort, "We're crab fishermen."

Marieke's eyes lit up, "I know your voice! You are Crabby from the Cars movie!"

"Marieke, that's such a cool name. We're on a reality show called 'Deadliest Catch," supplied Mike.

Marieke had never heard of the show and tried not to frown, "Oh. Well welcome to Amsterdam. I'll need a picture I.D. and then we can complete your registration and get you to your rooms, I'm sure you're exhausted from the flight.

She gave them their keys and directed them to their rooms. As the doors shut on the elevator all eyes flew to Mike. He looked at them with an innocent face, "What?"

Andy laughed, "Dude you are so transparent."

"I don't know what you mean, I…" began Mike.

"Marieke, that's such a cool name, " cooed John in a high pitched voice.

"Screw you," spat Mike, turning to ignore his captain.

Sig chuckled, "And here I thought it was that cute little hostess you were wanting to boink."

The door opened and Mike and Josh stepped off onto their floor, he flipped the captains the bird as it slid shut.

~DC~

Josh dropped his suitcase as soon as he got in the door and went straight to the phone. His hands shook slightly as he dialed the numbers on the card Ronnie had given him. A polite feminine voice answered, "Château de Plaisir Minuit, how may I help you?"

"Um, yeah. Hi," hedged Josh, unsure of what to say.

The person answering the phone must be used to people responding in that manner, "Good evening Sir, would you be wanting to make an appointment?"

Josh sighed; maybe this would be easier than he thought, "Yes. I'd like to make an appointment with Mistress Deveaux."

"Of course Sir, let me check her schedule. Are you a new client or a returning client?"

"New client."

"Very good Sir. It looks like the first availability she has for a new client would be on Tuesday the 23rd."

"That's three weeks from now!" despair washed through Josh. "What if I wasn't a new client?"

"But you are Sir. Each new client must have an introductory meeting…"

Josh was ready to pull his hair out, the irritation evident as he interrupted the woman, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but as you can tell, I'm not from around here. I'm only in town for a little while, and I've been told that Mistress Deveaux is THE person who can help me with my problem."

The woman was quiet for a moment, "For an additional fee the preliminary interview can be conducted via a questionnaire on-line…"

"PEFERCT! " shouted Josh.

"However, I must emphasize, should Mistress Deveaux decide that the meeting is not in your best interest, she will end the encounter and you will forfeit the entire amount."

"Absolutely, I understand," Josh's leg began the 'Harris bounce', "Where do I get the questionnaire?"

The woman took his payment information; he had to gulp at the amount he was shelling out, and took the login information for the form. He put his cell down on the bedspread and lay back staring at the ceiling. He wondered where she was and what she was doing. Was she thinking about him? Did she ever think about him? Oh God, what if this was all just a waste of time…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me want to write faster...<em>


	18. Chapter 18

"So Mr. Fourtner, you are not leaving with your friends?" asked Marieke looking up from her computer screen. She smiled to herself; the good looking American had found at least one reason every day to come to her station. She wondered if he really did want her recommendations or if he was trying to work up the confidence to ask her out.

"No Marieke," he loved how her name rolled off his lips, "Josh is staying here in Amsterdam waiting for his friend. The others are headed to England for the tour. I think I'd like to stay around and learn a little more about the Dutch. I don't suppose you could recommend a good tour guide to show me the real Amsterdam and not the tourist traps?" Mike groaned inwardly and thought to himself, "Grow a damn pair Fourtner and fucking ask her out already!"

"Hmmmm," Marieke weighed her options in her mind. She was off work for the next four days, what would a little fling with a tourist hurt? She quickly jotted a cell phone number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. "Call or text this number and tell Ms. Van Broekhoven that I sent you."

Mike held the slip of paper up and saluted her with it, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Marieke smirked to herself as he walked away, "Not as much as you will."

~DC~

Josh sat at the small table in his room looking at the questionnaire in front of him. Truth be told most of it might as well been written in Greek for all he could understand. John, Andy, and Sig came through the door that joined the two rooms, "Whatcha got there lover boy?" snarked John snatching the paper from Josh.

He grabbed wildly, "Fucking hell! Give that back!" Andy and Sig locked eyes then grabbed him by the arms and trapped him in the chair. John flopped down on the bed and began to read, his eyes got big, "Dude! Seriously is this chick worth getting your nuts crushed in a…."

"Screw you! It's a general questionnaire to find out where my interests lie. And no, no one is crushing da boys. King and Kong don't swing that way."

The three captains looked at each other, mouthing King and Kong then burst out laughing. Josh took the opportunity to break free from his captors and snatched his information away from Johnathan.

John pointed at the papers, "Awww come on Josh, this is fifty shades of kinky fuckery!"

"Fifty shades eh John?" sniggered Andy, "And here I thought you were illiterate…"

Sig stood, shaking his head, why the hell did he keep putting up with them? "All right guys, as enlightening as this has been, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

><p><em>AN I know! I KNOW! Soooo short after such a loooooong time. I sorry! I've been stuck and this chapter just wasn't' going to get any longer. Hopefully you will forgive me and be ready for the next chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

Ireland and Jamie were seated dead center stage of the third row of seats waiting for the Captain's Tour event to start. As the other audience members began taking their seats the two women giggled and whispered like the college girls they had once been. Andy and John didn't know they were coming and they wondered if the two brothers would even see them in the crowd of fans. In the lobby there was a box for people to drop questions in for the night's MC to ask the captains at the end of the show and both were still laughing over the questions they left. Would their questions even be asked?

The lights dimmed to signal the audience to take their seats and the constant chatter hushed as well. A booming announcer's voice began as the curtains swept back. Each captain was introduced with a flourish and spotlight then sat in chairs placed on a raised dais. They began by talking about how their families had begun crabbing as a slideshow of family photo's played behind them. The crowd crowed with delight from their shenanigans. Quotas, rules, crewmembers, the topics kept flowing. Finally they spoke briefly of Phil Harris and how his death had affected them all. Throughout the night the guys had been drinking and all three were less than sober as the MC began to ask the fan's questions.

"This question is for you Sig. When will we see Edgar take a turn in the Captain's chair? And will you two share the wheelhouse like Andy and John do?"

The question caught Sig off guard and he momentarily choked on the vodka he was drinking, "Uhhhh. No. There are no plans for Edgar to leave the deck."

"But just last year, we heard Edgar say…"

"Don't believe everything that my brother says…."grumbled Sig turning red and gripping the arm of his chair.

The MC could see the agitated state Sig was in and quickly moved on, "Andy this question is for you." He chuckled as he read the paper in his hand, "Who picked this question out of the box? This is obviously from a female fan…If you were going on a picnic lunch, what kind of 'frilly shit' would you put on the sandwiches?"

Andy was mid drink and sucked the mouthful down hard, echoes of the picnic he shared with Jamie and his protein only offering flashed through his mind. He briefly wondered if Jamie could be in the audience. It was very odd for a 'random' question. John gave him a questioning look and Andy was finally able to speak, he grinned and leaned back in his chair, "I'm all male. I was told by a female friend that my ham sandwiches could use a toe-mah-toe or two."

"So you pack pork?" the MC deadpanned

Johnathan sniggered. Watching from the crowd, Ireland rolled her eyes.

Andy glared at his brother, "I think it's time for John to field a question."

"So it is. Alright Captain Johnathan, Your date falls into a lake because you're trying to save your favorite fishing rod. Which do you pull out of the water first?"

Johnathan spewed Crown across the stage, "HEY!" he shouted indignantly, "I didn't know she was gonna stand up in the boat!"

The MC and the crowd broke out in laughter, "Soooo this really did happen to you?"

John and Andy had one of their silent conversations, only four people knew the details behind those two questions. That meant that Ireland and Jamie were somewhere in the crowd.

John leapt up, "Yo! Light dude!" he gestured for the lights to pan the crowd. The crowd murmured trying to figure out what was going on. John thought he caught a glimpse of dark hair and ample bosom, "Back up! There you go!" He flashed a roguish grin, "Hey there doll face."

"FOR THE RECORD," shouted Ireland jumping to her feet, "HE PULLED THE FISHING ROD OUT FIRST!"

John held his hands in an 'I'm innocent!' gesture, "But you knew how to swim…."

"So Captain Hillstrand, you do indeed know this woman?"

Sig barked out a laugh, "Yeah she bought him for a date!" Unhappy muttering could be heard from the female audience members. The MC made his way over to Ireland and ushered her out of the aisle and up on stage. Mortified, Ireland tried to drag Jamie up with her but Jamie vehemently refused. Ireland was as red as the sleeveless silk blouse she was wearing. John's eyes sparkled with glee as he swept her into a bear hug and smacked a loud kiss on her lips, "Hope you're in town for a while," he whispered in her ear. Ireland turned maroon, "You're wearing a mic," she hissed. The crowd tittered; Jamie's laugher was easily picked out of the rest by her friend. Ireland put her hand on her hip and pointed at Jamie, turning to look at Andy she spat out, "Jamie's right there!"

The MC scampered back to retrieve Jamie, his eyes got wide as he recognized who she was. Jamie regally climbed the steps up to the stage. Andy, more reserved than his brother, snaked an arm around her waist and sweetly kissed her lips. Jamie smiled at Andy but then glared at Ireland, "You are dead!"

~DC~

Once the girls were brought on stage, the captains quickly ended the show eager to catch up with the lovely vixens that had captured their attention half-way across the globe. Andy turned to Jamie and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, "I hoped you'd be here, or call me back. Did Higgins even give you my message? But you?" he nodded at Ireland, "What are you doing here?"

Ireland's shoulder's sagged, "Long story. I'm on an extended vacation while I figure out where to relocate to."

"What happened to that…that…skyscraper thing you were building?" asked John.

"Long story short, I got fired," muttered Ireland.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe Sig's new lady friend can hook you up, ain't she an architect or something? Or you could always move in with me, " he waggled his eyebrows lewdly, "I'm sure I can find something to keep you occupied."

"I could be your full time cook," she smiled back evilly. This bad boy of the Bering Sea needed to come down a notch or two.

John swallowed nervously, the sunny side up eggs she had cooked for their breakfast the morning after their tryst had left him praying to the porcelain god for the rest of the day.

Jamie snorted, "How sick did you get?"

Ireland crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "And how red was your ass little Ms. Sunshine?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews lovelies! Keep them coming!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay, so you know I love teapots, but …" Ireland made a face while looking around the frilly pink tearoom, "this looks like Umbridge's office from Harry Potter. Why are we meeting here?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes and Allyson shot an evil look over her shoulder where a very uncomfortable looking Norman Hansen sat staring at a dainty teacup that looked like he could crush it with one hand. "To make him or whatever, "she finger quoted, "_Protection Detail_ we've been assigned as uncomfortable as possible."

Ireland looked at her in confusion, "Why do you need protection?"

Ronnie chuckled, "Just wait. You're here too and as soon as John talks to Edgar or Scott you'll get it as well."

Ireland didn't believe her and said as much. "Oh yes you will," said Ronnie in a singsong voice. "Just you wait."

As if on cue Ireland's cell phone rang, seeing it was John she answered it, "Well hello to you too. No, I'm with Ron and Al. No. Yeah. We're….EXCUSE ME? " Ronnie and Allyson giggled. Ireland shot them a scathing look then hissed into the phone, "I am perfectly capable…."

Allyson snatched the phone out of Ireland's hand, "John? This is Allyson. Chill out. Norm is here," and then hung up the phone.

Ronnie looked sympathetically at Ireland, "Fight another battle hon, you won't win this one."

Ireland looked murderously at her two friends and then at Norman who continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "One of you bitches had better tell me what's going on."

Ronnie looked at Allyson, "Don't look at me; you're the one with the crazy man after you."

Allyson slumped in her chair, "You remember the night Ronnie announced her engagement? My date that night decided to try to rape me. Scott stopped him and since then he's been aggravating me."

"AGGRAVATING YOU?!" shouted Ronnie causing several other patrons to glare their direction. She lowered her voice, "The man tried to kill Scott on the freeway by cutting him off which made him lay his bike down into oncoming traffic. Tried to kick her door in after bashing it with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses…as if roses and wine really say 'I'm sorry I tried to rape you'. Then the fucker cut her brake lines and I'm sure that's who cut my land line. Not to mention the creep that hit you with the soda bottle during the half marathon last week."

"We don't know it was…" protested Allyson.

"Who the fuck else would lob something at a runner? And you specially?" glared Ronnie.

Allyson sighed, "Anyways, Scott and Edgar decided we need watching over if we go out. And I guess they've talked to John."

"What's Ray and Ren got to say about this?"

Ronnie let out and unlady like snort, "Are you kidding? Ray and Scott hatched this plan, and Edgar signed on as fast as he could. Ren agrees, so if Edgar's not at my place she is."

"Okay, enough about my psycho problem, tell us what's going on and why you're in Seattle. You hate the rain," demanded Allyson.

"In a nutshell, I refused to be relocated somewhere I wasn't comfortable living and they fired me."

~DC~

An efficient young assistant led Ireland through the modern office building. Everywhere she looked she saw new, innovative, green technologies in place. The assistant lightly rapped on a closed office door, opened it and gestured for Ireland to go in. Behind the desk was a smart dressed Asian woman who extended her hand, "Good afternoon. I'm Mila Lassiter. Please have a seat Ms. McDonaugh."

Mila couldn't believe her good luck, when Sig had first called asking for a favor she had been willing to humor him. She was having a good time with the salty captain and giving what she assumed was Johnathan's flavor of the month an interview wasn't that difficult, though she had serious doubts the woman would actually be employable at her firm. When Ireland McDonaugh had called to make the appointment she'd done a little happy dance at her desk. Mila dispensed with the usual job interview questions. After a few pointed questions covering the companies green sustainable expectations she passed a manila folder to Ireland.

Ireland gave her a confused look, "What's this?"

"Your job offer," replied Mila.

Ireland was dumbstruck. There hadn't even been a real interview and the job offer was personalized for her, so Ms. Lassiter had known ahead of time she was going to offer the job.

Mila smiled, "I am familiar with your work and the company you worked with. I'd like to see what your creativity and our environmental practices can create. Take a few days if you want and look the offer over."

Ireland left shortly and drove back to Ronnie's. John's pickup truck was in the drive and she pulled in behind it. He was sitting on the front porch smoking and smiled as she approached, "Well?"

Ireland couldn't help but smile, "Well what?"

"Do you think they will call and offer you the job?"

"No," Ireland deadpanned. They wouldn't, they already offered her the job.

John opened his mouth but closed it again, not sure what to say and not wanting to put his foot in his mouth.

Ireland held up the folder, "They had the job offer ready before I walked in."

John was shocked. He'd hoped Sig's new friend could help Ireland, but he didn't think they'd hire her sight unseen. Unfortunately he said as much.

"My reputation preceded me asshole," glared Ireland.

"You're really that good?" tumbled out of his mouth unfiltered.

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you really not want to get laid in this decade?"

"Awwww, don't be like that. Tell you what. Go get your things and we'll head back to my place and 'celebrate'," he waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her around the waist. A deep kiss silenced any further comments.

~DC~

Ireland smirked at John's back as he carried her luggage to his bedroom. He knew he'd fucked up in Ronnie's yard, she wondered how he was going to get himself out of this pickle. He flipped on the light and stopped. Turning on his heel he prevented her from entering the bedroom, "Um, yeah. I need to take care of something before you go in there."

Visions of tiny bras and lace panties flashed through Ireland's mind and she pushed past him ready to demand that he drive her back to Seattle. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her….a roll of duct tape and a box cutter were sitting on a shower curtain that had been taped to the bare mattress. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screamed. "FREAK!"

"What? No! It's not like that…."he began.

"It's not like what? A scene from a horror movie? Are you fucking nuts? Why the hell…"she ranted.

"Yeah but you missed the most important piece," John picked up a bottle of baby oil. "I don't want my bed getting ruined."

Partial understanding began to dawn, "But why are there psycho tools on the bed?"

"Oh, that's easy. The shower curtain wouldn't stay put so I needed to tape it down. The duct tape wouldn't tear so I had to use the…"John pointed to each piece as he spoke.

Ireland gripped her forehead and closed her eyes wearily, "Gotcha. But why didn't you put the razor and tape away when you were done? I mean really…" she gestured at the bed.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I was running late to pick you up."

"You'd been at Ronnie's long enough to smoke half a pack…."Ireland didn't give him an inch.

"Okay, so I THOUGHT I was going to be late," he smirked then went to shove the offending implements in his nightstand drawer.

Ireland shook her head, "Uh, think again. Garage."

John tried to look insulted, "It's my house."

Ireland arched and eyebrow, "True, but it's my amusement park. If you want the roller coaster in service then that shit needs to go in the maintenance shed."

John's eyes lit up, "Yes ma'am. And then we can grease the track…."

Ireland rummaged through her luggage and quickly found two pony tail holders. Flipping her hair over she quickly pulled her thick mane into a ponytail on the top of her head. She then braided the tail.

"A lot of work for something I'm just going to pull down," laughed John.

"It'll keep it from getting too much oil, so it had better stay that way bucko," she warned.

John closed the distance between them and wrapped the thick rope around his hand, "Hmm, might come in handy." He pulled her to his body and crushed his lips against hers. "You left without me," he growled in her ear.

Ireland rolled her eyes, "I told you, I can take care of myself."

"I know you think you can sweetheart, but…"John saw her fingers at his neck then were on his knees in an instant, Ireland standing above him. "What the fuck?!" he gasped.

Ireland quickly took her clothes off and hopped up on the bed. She sat there smiling sweetly, "Like I said, I can take care of myself."

John staggered to his feet and shakily disrobed, "I'm not sure Mr. Happy is gonna work for while…"

"If I had wanted to disable Mr. Happy, believe me I would have…." smirked Ireland. She leaned over and took the bottle of baby oil and dribbled it across her stomach. She began to rub it in and chuckled as John's cock visibly twitched, "See he's not out of commission at all…."

John climbed on the bed and added more oil, "Might as well makes this fun…"

Ireland snatched the bottle and squirted it on him, "What did you have in mind?"

John leered and waggled his eyebrows, "How about we play "Hide the sausage?"

Ireland schooled her face to a bored expression, "Can't, not kosher."

"I said hide the sausage not hide the pickle. Mr. Happy's a lot larger…" grunted John.

"Pork sausage?" hinted Ireland and John grinned nodding slightly his hand dropping to his crotch, "Jewish people don't eat pork products genius."

John's hand snaked out and grabbed her and pulled her against him, "All right…then let's wrestle. Since you can take care of yourself with an attacker surprising you, how are you when he's got you in a bear hug?" He turned her so that her back was flush to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides. She bucked and twisted, the oily causing them to slip against each other. "Mmmm that's right sweetheart, just like that…FUCK!" he yelled letting her go. "Why you gotta be so mean!"

Ireland turned and blinked innocently at him, "What? It was one little pubic hair…" She held it up, "See I can start my own collection or sell it on ebay. Bet it brings more than those smelly boots of yours…"

John growled and launched himself at her. Spinning her around he pushed her shoulders to mattress and smacked her ass, "I think you need to be taught a lesson." Ireland shivered in anticipation. Knowing he wouldn't really hurt her, she reveled in the feel of him taking complete control. "Spread your legs," he demanded and emphasized his point by smacking the inside of each knee. He thrust two fingers deep inside and chuckled as they glistened in the lamp light. John lined himself up and drove himself in deeply with a powerful thrust. Ireland arched her back even more, nails clawing at the bed and hissed in response.

John continued pounding into her, one hand on the small of back to keep her still, the other alternating hard and softer smacks on her backside. With each thrust Ireland could feel her insides start to quake, the warm, throbbing sensation building until she went rigid, toes curling as the wave crashed over her.

John slowed long enough to catch his breath thinking that he was seriously getting out of shape in his old age. A cool breeze on his cock informed him that Ireland had moved out of his reach; he felt her legs on his and then found himself looking up at her while she straddled him. She smiled down and lightly raked her nails down his chest, "When are YOU going to trust my sense of self-preservation?" She seated herself on his erect member and rolled her hips, "MmmmHmmmm just like that."

John watched in fascination as she began a slow grind against his pelvis. Eyes closed, head thrown back, Ireland seemed to be moving to her own inner music. Her hands began to move across her skin, caressing softly. She felt his member start to throb and John groaned, "Yer killin' me woman!"

Her eyes snapped open and she fell forward to brace her arms on his shoulders and began to move up and down on his shaft. His hands once again found purchase on her slick body and he helped thrust her down, increasing the depth and pressure until they were both gasping and on the cusp. John reached between them and rasped the pad of his thumb over her clit and sent her over the edge again. The velvety vise-like grip catapulted John and he arched as he came deep inside her.

Ireland gasped for breath and rolled away, giggling as John's hands slipped and lost their grasp on her oiled flesh. Getting to her feet she doubled over laughing as John's knees slipped on the shower curtain and he fell flat on his face.

"Where're you going?" he muttered.

Ireland returned to the bed with a towel and wet wash cloth in her hand, "Roll over."

John complied with a "Woof."

"Yes you are a dog," Ireland stroked his soft cock with the cloth.

"Uh, I might be getting on in years, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Happy will be back," he assured her.

Ireland licked her lips then purred, "I'm sure he will. But Mr. Happy's brain should have gotten edible massage oil instead of baby oil."

John looked confused until Ireland lifted a firm breast to his mouth. "Lick," she commanded. He complied with a leer and promptly gagged. "Exactly."

~DC~

Josh nervously glanced at his wristwatch and groaned seeing that only two minutes had passed since the last time he had looked. For the last week he had been cooling his heels in Amsterdam and between his nerves and watching Mike's lame pursuit of the desk clerk he was about to lose his mind. Having been told to arrive fifteen minutes early to his appointment with Mistress Deveaux, he had been pacing the sidewalk outside the Château de Plaisir Minuit for over half an hour already…he still had ten minutes before the appointed time. Instinctively he kept reaching for his nonexistent pack of cigarettes, his go to habit to calm his nerves. He'd even left his e-cig at the hotel. The cool night air wafted past, Josh closed his eyes, took a deep breath and decided that he'd be early, what's the worst they could do to him? Beat his ass?

With as much swagger as he could muster he strode to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the dark, heavy door swung open. The burning in his lungs reminded him he was holding his breath as a slim dark haired woman answered the door. She dipped her head and gestured for him to enter, "Mr. Grant?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Ummm, yeah. Smut warning for this chapter...Yeah yeah, I'm usually smutty but this one might need a heads up._

* * *

><p>The dark haired woman led Josh through the dim, gothic looking hall then up a broad staircase. Passing several doors she finally stopped and motioned for him to enter before her. Closing the door softly she offered to take his jacket and then promptly hung it in the closet. They sat at a small table while the woman reviewed his questionnaire information with him, causing Josh to blush a brilliant red.<p>

The woman had been well schooled and didn't bat an eye, "Sir, you will need to choose a word to use as your safe word with Mistress Deveaux. Customarily the color 'red' is used to indicate you need the scene to stop immediately."

Josh physically jumped when she said 'red'. "I need…that word…red doesn't work for me," he gushed. The words tumbling out in a rush.

She raised her brow quizzically but didn't say anything, "All right. What word would Sir like?"

Josh's knee began to bounce and his fingertips drummed on the table, "Ummmm how about coiler?"

"Coiler? What the hell is a coiler?" she thought. "Coiler it is. Are there any questions or concerns you would like to address before Mistress Deveaux arrives?" Josh shook his head. "Then please disrobe. Your clothes can go in the closet where you jacket is. Then attach those ankle and wrist straps. Mistress expects you to be kneeling, awaiting her. You've requested the hood, that should be in place as well."

Josh audibly gulped and the woman cracked a smile, "One does not want to displease the Mistress. You should hurry," then left the room. Josh stood looking at the door for a few moments, a thousand thoughts flashing through his head. Remembering the warning he hastily shucked off his cloths and tossed them on the closet floor. At the last minute he decided to leave his underwear on. Donning the hood he looked around at the restraints. His ankles were fairly easy though the wrist cuffs took some maneuvering. Finally ready he settled into wait. His nerves threatened to overtake him once again and he regretted being unable to fidget.

~DC~

Scott held Allison by the hand and twirled her as they walked across the parking lot to his truck. She laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. They heard the metallic click before they saw him. Looking towards the noise Allyson gasped as Michael Millens stepped out of the shadows. Dirty, haggard and desperate, his eyes gleamed maniacally as he pointed the gun at Scott, "You're a hard man to kill Captain Campbell."

Scott pushed Allyson behind him, and took a step towards the doctor, "Or you're just a lousy killer." Fear like he had never faced on the Bering Sea flooded his body. That he may die wasn't what scared him; it was the thought of Allyson being hurt or worse by this madman that made his insides scream in desperation.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really think it's wise to taunt the man who will end you miserable life in mere seconds?" clucked Michael.

"Not sure you can. You haven't yet…."drawled Scott his mind racing to figure out how to disarm his opponent.

"Scott, he's a crack shot. Champion shooter and all," whispered Allyson, she'd seen the trophies and awards at Michael's house. She silently prayed for the two of them to escape this unharmed. Scott had almost died once because of her, she wasn't about to let that happen again. Her legs felt like jelly and she wondered how long she could stay on her feet in the stilettos she wore. Michael motioned for Allyson to come to him. Scott's arm shot out and stopped her from complying, "I don't have a choice," whispered Allyson, "He WILL kill you if I don't." She pulled away and shakily walked towards the deranged doctor keeping herself between Scott and the gun.

Michael yanked her out of gun ranged as soon as she was close enough to reach, smiling evilly with the knowledge he had won and then fired.

Allyson had grabbed his free arm when he pulled her out of the way and had felt his body tense as he prepared to fire. Knowing Scott was still in the way she fell to her knees, pulling him with her. She sank her teeth into the inside bend of his elbow and he howled in pain as the bullet flew from the gun. She heard Scott grunt in pain and knew the bullet had found its mark.

Michael screamed in outrage and drew his hand back and aimed the butt of the pistol at her skull. His attention was on the whore at his feet when a crushing pain to this right hand caused him to drop the gun. His head whipped up just as a huge fist crashed into his face. Stars exploded behind his eyes as his nose crunched and blood spurted. Again and again Scott pummeled their attacker. He was lost in the relief he felt as every worry and anger poured from his body and into that that of his enemy. Hearing the distant wail of sirens getting closer, Allyson pulled on Scott's arm, "Scott stop. He's can't hurt us. "

Blood lust blazed in his eyes as he looked back at her then down on the blood covering his hands. Allyson answered the unspoken question in his eyes, "Because self-defense is one thing, killing him when he can't fight is another." The nearly feral look in his eyes scared her. That Scott was capable of killing someone had never occurred to her.

Cop cars screeched to a halt, spotlights blinded them, guns aimed at them. A gruff voice demanded that they put their hands up. A female officer called out, "Stand down!"

Officer Ren Marek rushed over to Allyson, "Al? You okay?"

Allyson sighed in relief as officers covered Michel's prone body awaiting the arrival of an ambulance and nodded, "Scott's shot."

Scott grunted, "Just an arm graze."

Two ambulances arrived in moments and EMT's worked to stabilize Millens while others tended to Scott's arm. The police took initial statements then asked for Allyson and Scott to come to the police station to answer additional questions. Ren assured them both that this was standard procedure and that they would be pulling the surveillance footage from the parking lot security cameras to back up their statements.

At the station the detective gave Scott a hard glare, "Mr. Campbell, you're lucky that evidence does show you were reacting in self-defense. Otherwise Millens might not be the only one headed to jail. Skull fractures, a broken nose, missing teeth, and two broken ribs. One may question whether or not you had anger issues."

Scott met him glare for glare, "Yes sir, when a psychopath makes multiple attempts to kill my girlfriend and myself after once before trying to rape her, that makes me angry. That the police's hands were tied…"

The man growled at the condemnation, "We would have…"

Scott interrupted, "But you didn't. And if I hadn't been there God knows what would have happened."

A knock on the door jamb caused them all to look up and Ray nodded at his fellow officer and the couple, "John. Allyson. Scott." He thrust his hand out to Scott, "Good job. Too bad you didn't kill him."

"Ray!" admonished Allyson.

"It'd mean more paperwork and red tape but…."shrugged Ray.

With Ray vouching for events prior to the shooting, Scott and Allyson were soon able to leave the police station. They quickly drove to Scott's apartment. As soon as he had locked the door behind them Allyson began stripping her clothes off. Scott leaned back against the door eyeing her appreciatively, "All you need is some music…"

Allyson smiled wanly, "I need a shower. Now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, even though Michael had only touched her arm, she needed to get the feel of his hands off of her. Turning the water on as hot as she could stand it she let he spray scald her clean.

Scott followed her down the hall dropping his own clothes as he went. He paused before joining her in the shower, "Hey Nurse Allyson? Any reason this bandage can't come off?"

Allyson turned, "No," and began unwrapping the gauze. Tears misted her eyes as she faced the fact that once again Scott has come close to dying because of her.

"No, you are not to blame for this. That psycho ass in jail is," Scott stated, reading her body language.

Allyson leaned her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his jaw, "Maybe, but I almost lost you again. Thank you."

"For what?" asked Scott thinking the mood needed to lighten up and lighten up soon.

"For saving me again."

Definitely time to lighten up. Scott wagged his eyebrows laviaciously, "How thankful are you?"

Allyson giggled, "Very."

Scott let out a whoop and turned the water off. He threw a towel at her and swept her up in his arms, "Time for this hero to get his reward!" He sat her down on her feet as he entered the bedroom.

Allyson gave him a sultry smile, "So do you pick the reward or do I?"

Scott sat down on the bed and leaned back bracing on his arms, "Hmmm. Why don't you show me exactly how thankful you are."

Allyson sank to her knees in front of him and ran a hand up the inside of his thigh. She leaned down and lightly kissed the tip of his cock then licked the crown. She heard his sigh of pleasure as she enveloped his member with her mouth. Up and down she stroked, her mouth searing along his length. He twisted her hair in his hand to control the speed and depth. Over and over he plunged into her willing mouth until finally he pulled her off. "A or B?" he asked smiling at the confusion on her face.

"Uhhhhh?"

"A or B? Don't worry about what they are," replied Scott, a rakish glint in his eye.

"B then I guess," she answered.

Scott stood up abruptly, "Excellent choice! Up on the bed. All fours."

Allyson scrambled up on the bed shivering in anticipation as she saw Scott reach into the nightstand drawer and pull the tube of lube out. They had attempted anal several times, but each time they had had to stop short when Scott's girth was just too much for her to bear.

She felt the cold gel as he spread it on her tight rosebud. His index finger teasing the opening until it popped inside. Allyson closed her eyes and deepened her breathing focusing on just feeling what was going on. She didn't realize Scott had worked a second finger in until he was scissoring his fingers, stretching her tightness. A light sheen of sweat coated her body as the third entered her. The sting causing her breath to hitch.

"Shhhhhh," soothed Scott, "Just relax sweetheart." After several moments his used his free hand to gently tease the soft folds that were beginning to glisten with arousal. Pulling his fingers free he quickly pulled something she couldn't see out of the drawer and then rolled a condom on and crawled up on the bed behind her. Leaning over her he kissed her shoulder. "Just like always, you say stop when you need to."

With great care he eased the tip of his cock inside her. Feeding a little more inside her he stopped when he felt her tense then continued as she relaxed. After several moments he was deeper than they had ever managed before. He could tell she was in pain by the tenseness in her shoulders. He massaged them as he checked to see if she was still all right. Allyson nodded trying to slow her breathing back down. She felt something cold enter her pussy, "What's that?" she choked out.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Allyson as Scott turned the vibrating egg on. In her surprise she thrust back against him and fully impaled herself on his shaft. "Ohfuckohgodohshit…" she gasped as the pain and pleasure began to swirl until they couldn't be told apart. Scott kicked up the speed as he began to move inside her. Each time he would withdraw he would turn the egg lower then high as he drove back in. Allyson began to moan and pant under the assault. Scott closed his eyes, inhaling deep breaths to help pace himself. The desire to pound into her was quickly becoming a need.

Allyson was in limbo, each time the egg surged on it pushed her to the edge of what was sure to be an orgasm of a lifetime. She growled in frustration as the toy was turned so low it was almost off. "Damn it Scott! Fuck me already!" she yelled.

"Thank GOD!" Scott thought to himself and turned the remote up as high it would go as he bottomed out. He tossed it to the bed and used both hands to grip her waist as he plowed into her warm depths.

The intense sensations deep in her pussy and the slight pain she felt made Allyson feel almost woozy. Her hands clenched the bedspread and she realized she was thrusting back against Scott, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Scott chuckled, "You like that?" Allyson nodded mutely. Quick as a snake his hand whipped out and smacked her ass, "I can't hear you." The smack sent an electric jolt through Allyson's body and she nodded again. Scott smacked the other side, "My ears can't hear nods." He slammed into her ass and smacked both cheeks at the same time. Allyson screamed and threw herself back against his bludgeoning cock. Her toes curled and she could feel her walls begin to tremble. Realization dawned on Scott and he froze shutting off the egg. Allyson's head shot up, "Why'd you stop?" she panted.

"You didn't answer me," drawled Scott.

"Yes. I like it. Allyson rolled her eyes. "Now …FUUUUUCKKK!" Scott pushed her shoulders to the mattress and hit high in one movement. Snapping his hips like a flag in gale force winds he pounded her. This time the wave of orgasm did overtake her and Allyson screamed out as it washed over her. Scott roared behind her as her muscles clenching him in their viselike grip sent him careening over the edge as well.

Both collapsed to the bed sucking in lungfuls of air a bit dazed. "That's pretty damn thankful," said Scott, finally able to make a coherent thought.

~DC~

The door attendant knocked lightly on the staff door and entered. Anghared was seated on a chaise lounge reading a book and looked up, "Yes?"

"Mistress Deveaux, Harris Grant is ready for you," she handed the paperwork over and quietly left the room.

Anghared groaned inwardly as she started reading, it was obvious this man had no clue what he was getting into. She noted his chosen safe word and thought it an unusual choice. Pausing outside the scene room door she used the concealed peephole to view her client without him knowing. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that he had left his boxers on…black silk boxers. Memories of that night with Josh flashed through her mind but she quickly banished them. Disobedience was not tolerated and this newbie was about to learn an important lesson.

Josh was facing away from the door, he snapped to attention when he heard the door open. Anghared smiled enjoying the knowledge of what she knew had to be running through his mind; fear of the unknown could be an instant mood killer or the ultimate turn on. The breeze caused by her opening the door pulled the air towards her and her senses were overcome by the scent of Harris' cologne…she wavered slightly as it registered in her mind. Josh's cologne, she would recognize it in her sleep, she had smelled it in her dreams. Tears burned in her eyes but she forced them back, she had a job to do, though she was free to end the scene if she so deemed. _Harris. Grant. Coiler. Cool Water. Joshua. Joshua Harris. Joshua Grant Harris. _The words burned through her mind like lightening in the midnight sky. She took a deep breath; she had to get a grip on herself. Never before had she felt so out of control in her domain. She shook her head, this man was simply a coincidence as was his cologne, and it was common enough. Anghared stopped to admire the artwork tattooed on his lean, muscular body. She was the Domme here and could do as she pleased, take as much time as she wanted. The ink kept her attention; echoes of the past once again threatening to overcome her. Her gaze locked onto the back of his neck…the Eye of Ra unmistakable….


	22. Chapter 22

Anghared could feel her body vibrate as a thousand emotions raced through her veins. Anger. Lust. Despair. Elation. Fear. She stalked over to the tied form and ripped the hood off of Josh's head snagging an ear as she did.

"OWWW!" he cried out, jerking against his bonds attempting to grab his ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she hissed fighting the urge to lean down and lick the offended lobe.

His voice cracked, "I came to see you!"

Anghared hit the quick release latch on his arm and leg shackles and pointed at the door, "GET OUT NOW!" She turned to leave but Josh moved quicker and blocked the doorway with his tall frame.

A quiet knock was heard and Anghared wrenched the door open surprising the young woman, "WHAT?" she spat. The girl's eyes widened, unused to the stricken look on the Mistress' face and her abrupt manner, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Mistress, but there's a Ronnie Marek on the phone for you. She says it's an emergency."

~DC~

Edgar locked the door behind him and listened to figure out where Ronnie was in the house. His heart plummeted to his stomach when he heard her sobbing in the kitchen. Quickly rounding the corner he found her face buried in her hands, the cordless phone lying on the table beside her, "Ronnie honey? What's wrong?" He pulled her up into his arms.

Ronnie looked up into his warm chocolate eyes, tears streaming down her face. "It's Jamie," she said quietly, her voice cracking, "she was killed in a car wreck…."

Edgar held her as she began crying once more. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, completely out of his element he felt helpless.

"Can you drive me over to John's? Ireland and Allyson are already there."

~DC~

The girls clutched each other tightly once again, what was supposed to have been a girl's night out while the boys played cards had been destroyed. Their sisterhood had weathered many storms, but never something this shattering.

John reluctantly took Ireland's hand and led her towards his truck, "Come on sweetheart, we need to let Andy…", his voice cracked as he spoke. He hated seeing Ireland so devastated. He needed to get to Andy... Dear God, how was he going to get both of them through this?

Allyson and Ronnie stood waving and crying as they drove off. Ronnie reached into her pocket, "Time to call Anghared…"

~DC~

The last time one of the girls had placed and emergency call was when Ronnie's husband had been killed in the line of duty. Anghared felt and icy chill run down her spine as she took the phone from the attendant. She turned and closed the door while reaching into the closet. She threw Josh's clothes at him. "Ronnie?"

Josh watched as the color drained from Anghared's face. He barely moved quickly enough to catch her when she fainted. He picked up the phone, "Ronnie? What the hell?!"

"Josh? Thank God you're there!" She quickly relayed the news to Josh, thankful that Anghared had someone there to comfort her. Assuming she would let Josh comfort her.

After hanging up the phone Josh carried Anghared over to the settee and draped a light blanket over her. He retrieved a bottle of water from a shelf and sat it beside her. He gently stroked her face and ran his fingers through her curls as he waited for her to regain consciousness. Finally her eyes fluttered open, "Josh? Are you really here?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah baby, I am. Are you okay?" he smiled tenderly at her.

Anghared looked at the phone lying beside Josh. "Th-th-th-then Ronnie really did call?" Tears began to slide down her face.

"Yeah baby. I'm so sorry about Jamie." Anghared burst into tears, great wracking sobs tearing from her. The girls were the closest thing she had to family. Josh gathered her into his arms as she mourned the loss of a sister.


End file.
